Honey in the sea
by mione92
Summary: Cambio de nombre por culpa de stalkers Lejos de Hogwarts la vida es divertida. Ron y Hermione. Originalmente nombrado Miel con Sabor a sal.
1. Chapter 1 bromas desde la mañana

Miel con sabor a sal

**Cap.1:** Bromas desde la mañana

El sol comienza salir y los pájaros enprenden su canto melodioso, los árboles se mueven con una suave brisa, que continua su rumbo hacia dentro de una casa, donde se encuentra una joven cuya mente en estos momentos está totalmente ajena a lo que pasaría en el futuro...

En el ambiente de aquella casa se respira una tranquilidad…única, que no duró mucho pora las risitas traviesas que la despertaron de golpe…

-Jajaja…¡Gaby!...la despertarás…

-¡ah no! ¡Claro que no! Tú la despertarás con tantos gritos Ginger y seguro recibiremos un sermón…jajajajajaja…

-¡Hey! ¡Cállate!...tal vez se haya levantado ya

-o quizá esté en la playa!

-no seas tonta acabamos de venir de allí! Seguro se ha ido a hacer compras!

-o…

-Tal vez! Me haya despertado con sus "agradables y lindas risitas"

Las jóvenes pegaron un grito y se abrazaron por inercia, se giraron y vieron a su compañera de cuarto apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y con semblante aparentemente serio.

-¡Hermione!, gritaron las dos chicas con una sonrisa cínica.

-bien…¿Qué han hecho esta vez?-dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se sentaba en uno de los banquitos, Gingerane y Gabriella la siquieron muy a su pesar…

Hermione las miró y arqueó las cejas esperando una explicación.

-¡Pero si nosotras no hemos hecho nada más!

-ya…y por qué tan temprano?

-eh…

-¿Qué le han hecho a Cinderelle?

Cinderelle, era una chica por lo general muy creída y superficial, era la típica rubia sin neuronas en el cerebro, tenía unos ojos azules, lo cierto es que era muy bonita (lamentablemente) y como era de esperar todas las semanas salía con un chico diferente y este fin de semana no cambiaría su rutina, claró está que ahora le tocó el 20!!!! Ya que iba a salir con Cail el chico más popular de la preparatoria de "Teenagers home school" y no sólo eso sino que era surfista!!!!

-Nosotras???????!!! Nada…, exclamó una chica muy bonita con el cabello de color marrón claro y con unos ojos cafés, aquella que se hacía llamar "Gabriella".

Hermione se terminó su jugo y las miró como pidiendo una explicación, a la que las chicas tuvieron que responder con aire despreocupado:

-una pequeña bromita nomás…no pasó de sacar su ropa interior a la orilla del mar…,contestó Gingerane…

-Pero…¿SE HAN VUELTO LOCAS?

-a…vamos herm…,le pasó un tasón de cereales, ¡Fue divertido!

-eso es my cierto jajaja, dijo Ginger sirviéndose una tostada con mantequilla,-¡crash! Ummm…esto está delicioso…

-chicas de todas formas hacerle una broma justo tres días antes de empezar el nuevo año de prepa…

- ay ya! ¡Qué aguada!... ni siquiera sabes lo que le hicimos eh? o me vas a decir que sí?, Gabriella miró a la castaña como desafiándola parando de mover la cucharita con la que movía sus cereales.

- a ver….¿ilústrame???, dijo Hermione mirándola de igual manera.

-um…já …mira yo te lo explico…,Ginger había terminado su tostada y empezaba a untar otra con mantequilla.-…Cinderelle saldrá de su casa en unos um…, consultó su reloj deportivo,- cinco minutos?

-jajaja…ay ay ay se va a morir!! Jajaja…

Hermione se volvió muy seria hacia Gabriella.

-jajaja, la chica se desternillaba de la risa y para calmarse tuvo que retirarse de la mesa e ir hacia el lavabo de la cocina a mojarse la cara.

Hermione revoleó los ojos y luego miró a su otra amiga que en esos momentos ya iba untando su tercera tostada.

-y bien?

-bueno como decía, dejó el cuchillo a un lado, Cinderelle saldrá de su casa en unos cinco minutos pero! Se encontrará con una grata sorpresa al llegar cerca del restaurante de aquí al lado…jajaja…porque sacamos toda su ropa interior afuera y Cail se matará de la risa cuando vea tal espectáculo!! Jajaja…ay! Espera…ya…

Gabriella soltó una risotada.

-jajaja!!!

-y le escribimos en sus tangas su nombre jajaja

Hermione abrió extremadamente los ojos y Ginger siguió poniendo más mantequilla a su tostada y Gabriella se paró justo detrás de esta última mirando deseosa la tostada que tenía su amiga.

-ahora si que se pasaron! Cómo pudieron hacer tal cosa! Saben que no…-Gabriella le quitó la tostada a Ginger y se la llevó a su sitio, la ojiazul la miró con rareza-…deben hacerlo! Nos harán una gran bienvenida a la prepa y todo por su culpa, se escandalizó la castaña

-¡ Hermione! ¡ya! Ya está hecho y no hay vuelta atrás…además no sabe que fuimos noso…

-AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!,se escuchó afuera serca de la casa de playa donde estaban las tres amigas.

-jajaja, soltaron Gabriella y Ginger a la vez

Hermione corrió a ver al balcón de arriba.

-Hey! Herm! Espéranos!!,gritó Ginger cogiendo la cuarta tostada untada con mantequilla y yendo muy rápido hacia arriba seguida de Gabriella.

-----------------------------------------

Cuatro jóvenes de la misma edad de las tres chicas, se subían a una 4x4 para partir hacia "Teeenagers home school", esta era el mejor centro de educación en toda Australia, tenía desde secundaria hasta la preparatoria ,constaba de varios salones, y es un internado.Además los que estudian en esta preparatoria se podían quedar ahí cerca al mar en una especie de línea de casas de playa que compartían cada 4 o 3 compañeros.Esto se daba hasta que dichos alumnos decidan que carrera realizar e ingresar a la universidad que quedaba a 100 km al sur.En esta preparatoria se encontraban estudiando : Gabriella, Gingerane y Hermione.

Los cuatro jóvenes vienen de Inglaterra, sus respectivos nombres son: Ginny, Harry, Ron y Javier.Ellos consiguieron una beca para estudiar en la preparatoria "Teenagers home school" y ahora ellos viajarán por 15 horas en una 4x4 hasta ese sitio , obviamente que con una persona mayor cuyo nombre es Tonks, la chica manejaría por toda la carretera…

-¡Ronald! ¡Nos hacemos tarde!, gritó su hermana Ginny

-¡Ya! Estoy aquí disculpen,y se subió a toda prisa

-¿chicos?¿están listos?,preguntó Tonks

-Sip!,dijeron todos a la vez

El carro partió…

-Tengo miedo de que no haya buenas amigas ayá, replicó la pelirroja sentada en la parte de adelante con la mirada perdida.

-bueno…siquieren saber para qué en realidad voy?

-no Javier ahorrate tus comentarios de que "Hay que estudiar", se burló Ron haciendo gestos.

Javier lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Oh vamos chicos no se peleen!,exclamó Harry.

-si claro Harry lo harán,dijo Ginny sarcástica desde adelante guiñándole un ojo a su novio por el espejo

-si…

-En realidad chicos, Javier tiene razón están yendo a estudiar no a hacer vida social…, los regañó Tonks, una chica de unos 35 años que dirigía el auto.

Ginny alzó el volumen de la radio y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

-¡QUIEN FUE!

Cinderelle gritaba histérica y Cail se retorcía de la risa.

-jajaja

-¡Oh Cail! ¡Callate!

-jajaja, le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda, Creo que cortamos jajaja

Cinderelle lo miró furiosa.

-Osea! A mi no me dejas así estúpido!

-jajaja…lo siento "mi lady" jajaja pero Cail se va a parrandear con nosotros, Richard el amigo de Cail se lo llevó junto con los demás chicos que se mataban de la risa.

-Huy! Jajaja…por favor Herm! A que no es divertido?, dijo Gabriella desde el balcón(Las tres amigas habían estado escuchando toda la escenita)

-se pasan…

-Ya empezó la amargada! Por favor Hermione!, la apuró Ginger.

-já bueno…,dijo Hermione sin poder aguantarse más,…..estuvo bueno jajaja…

-jajaja…viste su carota?, e hizo una mueca con la cara.

-jajaja

Las chicas se metieron a la casa y Hermione se cambió de ropa pues todavía estaba con camisón, mientras Gabriella y Ginger bajaban a recoger la mesa.Cuando Hermione terminó de cambiarse bajó a la sala:

-y Gabriella?

-ah! Se fue al café con Bryana tomar algo,dijo guiñándole un ojo y mordiendo quizás ya la séptima tostada con mantequilla.

Hermione se le acercó y antes de que Ginger muerda otra vez la tostada se la quitó.

-Hey!

-te hará daño…ya basta, el año pasado te quejabas de que tenías granos por toda la cara

-hum!,la chica se cruzó de brazos y Hermione fue a botar a la basura esa tostada.

-y bueno dices que Gabriella se ha ido al café?

-eres sorda?

-oie!...bueno…ya quiero saber cuales serán los nuevos estudiantes

-pero…si todos los años vienen chicos nuevos!

-y eso que tiene que ver?,dijo cogiendo las llaves de la mesita.

-desde cuándo te interesa saber los nombres?

-desde que conosco a Laura y sé que ella nunca falla en las noticias…

-ahhh…

Laura era la mesera del café donde iban, ella siempre sabía si vienen o no estudiantes y toda información valiosa que se pueda requerir saobre ello.Su sobrino ,Bryan, el enamorado de Gabriella, siempre sacaba a su novia porque su tía ,Laura, les tenía que contar algo.Y cuando las chicas se dirigían afuera:

-¡Chicas!

Gabriella venía corriendo al encuentro de ellas…

-¿Por qué corres?

Bryan también las alcanzó.

-¡Vendrán unos chicos ingleses!...bueno 3 chicos y una chica, empezó Bryan, un chico de ojos celestes y pelo castaño.

-si! Sólo nos dijeron el nombre de la chica: Ginny o algo así extraño no?

Hermione quedó helada:

"No…¡NO!...no puede ser!...ellos…aquí no…por favor"Pensó la castaña mientras las chicas daban saltitos y Bryan las miraba mosqueado.

"Pero…esto es una escuela de Muggles…yo decidí que estudiaría aquí…pero nunca les dije nada…cómo puede ser?"

-Hermione….

"Derrepente no son ellos"

-Hermione…

"Aunque el nombre de ginny no es…"

-herms! Hello!...

"habitual…no son ellos…y si son?"

-HERMIONE!!!!,gritó Gabriella

-ah? Qué?...qué hablaban?

-Hermione estás volada…

-si…que no te alegras porque venga gente nueva?,preguntó Ginger

-Em…me olvidé algo en la casa…nos…nos vemos…

Y se fue dejando a todos desconcertados.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2:** La verdad

"No pueden ser ellos…ay merlin! Si son ellos los tendré que ver de todas maneras…pero qué es lo que pasa?...si ellos no son muggles ¿Por qué vienen aquí?..."

La castaña se sentó bajo un árbol y siguió pensando:

"Tengo miedo de que vengan y me reconoscan…y después derrepente…derrepente hasta lo sepa el director..entonces me iré del colegio…"

Hermione se quedó ahí 2 horas pensando bien en lo que haría hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo…no quería regresar a la casa porque sabía que le preguntarían sobre eso, así que fue al restaurante que quedaba serca de ahí. Con suerte había plata en sus shorts así que no tuvo que regresar a sacar la plata.

-¿Cuál es su pedido señorita?,le preguntó el mozo

-em…carne asada por favor…

-¿Bebidas?

-Un agua natural sin gas…

-muy bien, y se retiró

………………

Ya habían hecho 8 horas de camino y el ambiente en el carro estaba muy aburrido:

-aish!...estoy recontra aburrida!...¿Los muggles qué hacen para distraerse?,Ginny se voltió para ver a sus amigos y novio.

-um…nose ya me aburrí de musica…, dijo Harry

-oigan chicos ya falta poco para acampar sólo un poco más…, Tonks se veía cansada.

-Yo ya me quiero bajar..,dijo harry.

Ron se había dormido , Harry miraba por la ventana aburrido, Javier leía un libro y Ginny jugaba con sus manos…

-bien…aquí hay sitio para acampar…,La chica estacionó el carro –Despierten a Ronald…mientras yo voy bajando las cosas …,y se bajó del auto.

¡SPLASH!

-AH!!! Nos undiremos ah!!!,gritaba Ron

Ginny le había lanzado un "aguamenti"(agua)

-¡Por favor…sólo fue un poco de agua!

-Ginny, exclamó Tonks que vió toda la escena, te prohibí hacer magia!

-pero no estamos en la preparatoria!, dijo ginny indignada, ¡au!

-para que aprendas a no tirarme agua cuando duermo!,Ron le había golpeado la cabeza.

-¡Ron! Eres un imbesil!

-uh que noticia,Javier se mostraba aburrido Harry sólo reía

-ya basta! Bajen todos del carro ¡ya!

Todos obedecieron a Tonks y se dispusieron a armar las carpas de campamento.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y se podía ver la puesta de sol, desde lo alto de una gran roca, donde se encontraba Hermione muy pensativa.

"Me van a descubrir…van a descubrir que yo hago magia…y entonces me iré"

Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de la castaña, y se la limpió al instante,pero fue interrumnpida por alguien que se sentó a sus costado:

-Alex…

-¿Qué tal Hermione?

-Yo…estoy bien, la chica bajó la mirada, se sentía muy incómoda,el año pasado,Alex se le declaró y desde ahí no le habló hasta este momento…

-yo pienso que estas triste…pero nosé ¿por qué?

-no…no estoy triste …,hermione miró hacia delante ,em… yo mejor me voy , y se levantó pero fue jalada por una mano, la cual era de Alex

-no…por favor… quédate …cuentame que te sucede

-¡nada!, se soltó de su mano y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, derramando pequeñas lágrimas y pensando en como reaccionarían todos cuando se enteren que ella es una bruja , que estudió en hogwarts, que dejó Inglaterra por el maldito de voldemort, y que conoce a los chicos nuevos, que en realidad son sus amigos…

Sólo faltaba media cuadra para llegar a su casa, cuando de pronto alguien le toca del hombro ,era Alex…

-Hermione deja de ignorarme y evitarme por favor…cuantame lo que te sucede…

-no…puedo, no podía hablar a causa del llanto,…te enterarás mañana…quizas me haya ido para entonces…,lo miró fijamente mientras más lágrimas surcaban su cara

-¿Te irás?...pero…si no has hecho nada! ¿por qué?

-¡porque soy una bruja!

-¿Qué?,la miró como si fuera una loca

-adiós, la castaña se marchó y entró en su casa:

-¡Hermione! Dios mio santo! Por fin! Amiga donde te metiste?,empezó Ginger pero la chica la apartó con una mano y subió …se escuchó un gran portazo y luego silencio…Ginger y Gabriella se miraron preocupadas y al instante tocaron la puerta , Gabriella salió a ver quien era y se dio con la sorpresa de que era Alex

-escucha Alex no es el momento ella esta algo…

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

-arriba , Ginger se acercó a la puerta ,pero no creo que sea un buen momen…,fue interrumpida por Alex que subió al cuarto de la chica…

Hermione cerró la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza y, mientras lloraba, sacó las fotos de sus amigos de hogwarts rápidamente de una caja que estab bien guardada , las vació sobre su cama y empezaba a llorar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Alex

La chica lo miró enfurecida pero lo unico que atinó a hacer fue mirarlo con rabia.

-escucha herms..yo no tengo la culpa de que estes asi conmigo…solo quiera saber que es lo que te pasa?

Lo único que hizo hermione contra su orgullo es quedarse callada mirando la foto de ron y ella en hosmade por un largo rato.

-mira Alex yo…ya te dije soy una bruja,y tiro con fuerza la foto de ella y ron sobre la cama

-esa foto..se..se mueve?...entonces era cierto lo de ser bruja?

-si Alex…soy una bruja…

Ginger y gabriella se miraron extrañadisimas:

-pero que demonios esta pasando?

-y yo que se gaby?

-vamos cierra la puerta y sube rápido!

Ginger cerró la puerta a prisa y cuando subia los escalones se resbalo y casi se cae de no ser porque gabriella iba atrás de ella:

-ah!!

-ginger haz el favor de tener mas cuidado!

Subieron y llegaron al cuarto de hermione justo cundo esta decía:

-soy una bruja…una bruja hechisera…

-¿Qué?,Gabriella la miró como si fuera una loca,pero ginger se crispó para luego mirar a hermione incredula pero feliz

Hermione pegó un salto ¡No las había sentido!

… … … …

-bien…buenas noches chicos…

-¡Hey Tonks!

-¿Qué pas ronald?

-¡No hemos cenado! ¡ Tengo hambre!

-jajaja , Harry y Javier se reían de esa estupidez.

-¡Qué se rien!

-ay ron esq no hemos traido cosas para "cenar"…

-¿Qué?

-espera…pero si tienes hambre ginny tiene las papitas y todo eso,dijo Tonks divertida

-ah ya…donde esta ginny?

-ahorita viene…

-¡Hola chicos!

-bien ahora danos la comida…

-bueno pero no se coman todo yo también quiero comer,Tonks se retiró

Ginny se acercó con las papitas a Harry y los dos empezarona comer luego se les sumó Javier,pero cuando lo hizo ron…

-¡Oie! Ay que sobrarle a Tonks…lo voy a guardar…toma es la ultima harry…,dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-¡Eres una enana odiosa!

-ay hermanito era una broma!...toma…

-mas te vale…yum…¡Los muggles tienen buen gusto!

La enana…digo la hermanita linda de ron sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

… … … …

-em…yo…yo no.., a hermione se le pusieron los nervios de punta.

Ginger se agachó y recogió una fotografía en donde se podían ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione abrazados y sonriendo; a Ginger casi se le slen los ojos…

-si ya se lo que dirás…es una foto y oh por dios1 se muev…

-¡Harry Potter! ¡Tu eras amiga de el elegido!

Pensamientos de cada uno:

Hermione: "OO ¿Conoce a Harry? Esperen un momento…eso quiere decir que Ginger…pertenece al mundo mágico?"

Alex: "Ahora si que me confundi"

Gabriella: "y a estas? Que les pasa? Ya me dio miedo …y las fotos..se mueven!,será que hermione en realidad es una bruja?"

-tú…conoces a…

-Claro…yo conosco a harry potter…todo el mundo má…,se tapó la boca con una mano

-¿Si..?,dijo hermione invitandola a que continúe

-Puedo hablar, miró de reojo a gaby y Alex , a solas contigo herms?

-chicos … se pueden ir?

Antes que protestaran agregó:

-después les explicaremos todo…

Los chicos asintieron y se retiraron…,Ginger bajó la mirada y se sentó en el suelo cerca al balcón mirando la foto que había recogido, Hermione se paró y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

Pasaron como 5 minutos sin decirse nada hatsa que hermione habló :

-En realidad yo soy la mejor amiga de él, lo señaló y Ginger lo miró luego volvió la vista hacia hermione que sonrió con melancolía , lo conocí en Hogwarts…

-em…yo soy de DAICO…

-ah…,bueno este otro se llama : Ronald weasley, pero le decimos ron, tambien es mi mejor amigo aunque a veces por no decir casi siempre nos peleamos…

-um…este no será el chico que te gusta?

Ella se sonrojó y asintió lentamente

-ah ya…entonces está aprovadiiisimo jajaja

Hermione la miró reprensiva para lueg sonreir con ganas.

-Ellos son los primeros amigos de verdad que tuve…y…,le mostró una foto donde salian ginny y ella salundando , ella es ginny

-¿Qué?

-es la inglesa que vendrá junto con Ron y Harry

-pero y el cuarto compañero?

-um…eso no lo se

-ah…nunca pensé que podrías ser como yo…una bruja

-menos yo tu nunca dices nada por dios que secretos debes de guardar!

-bueno yo no digo nada de ti o si herms?

-jejeje

-debe ser triste separarse de ellos verdad?

-si…es horrible y todo por la culpa del maldito de…

-el innombrable?

-ajá!...tu colegio es de inglaterra por qué dijiste que eras de acá?

-es que en realidad no lo sé…temía que me descubrieran…

-tu tambien viniste acá por voldemort?

-sh!!! No lo nombres!

-bueno…conviviendo con harry se me hace facil…

-donde está tu varita herms?

-aquí…

-está linda…,fue y sacó un baúl del ropero lo abrió y saco una varita de él, la mía es esta…

-creo que no me acostumbro rápido a que tu seas una bruja jeje

-jajaja ni yo…

Las chicas hablaron por un rato más y luego le contaron todo el rollo a gabriella y alex.Luego Alex se fue y las chicas se fueron a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3. **Reencuentro

-ay Gaby tu crees que debamos?

-nosé Ginger pero derrepente le hace bien verlos…

-tu crees?

-estoy casi segura…bueno vas a acompañarme si o no?

-esta bien…esta bien

Las chicas salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al estacionamiento de carros.Una vez ahí se sentaron a esperar a los nuevos estudiantes.

…… …… …… …… ……

-¡Chicos! Ya sólo falta un kilómetro y llegamos!

-¡Wow! ¡Qué emocionante…aish!,dijo Ginny sarcástica

-ánimo Gin vamos a estar cerca al mar…,terció Harry mientras ginny asentía

-ojalá que la gente de ahí no me caiga pesada..eh!...no me quiero encontrr con el clon de Malfoy…

-Ron puedes dejar de ser tan pesimista Y observar que y observar que ya llegamos y que este lugar es hermoso!, exclamó Tonks

-¡Wow! ¡Qué grande!,se admiró Javier

-este lugar es gigantesco!

-bueno chicos entraremos ¿no?

-eso es obvio vamos!,dijo ginny entusiasmada

… … … … … … …

-Oh! ¡Mira Ginger vienen en una 4x4! ¿Asi son los magos?

-¡Pues claro que no! Seguro no son ellos…

-¿Cómo que no?

-¡Gaby nadie nos lo confirmó!

-¡Uh!... bueno a ver fijate si son ellos…

-oh! Vamos las dos! Tengo vergüenza..

-bueno esta bien vamos…

Las chicas empezaron a caminar hacia donde el carro estaba estacionado ,de él una joven de unos 20 años salió y se dirigió a recepción, luego Gaby y Ginger se acercaron

-huy! Gaby si son ellos…

-pues y…ay que saludar y explicarles!

-vamos!

Llegaron hasta la ventana de el asiento de adelante y:

-hola! Yo..soy Gingerane

-y yo soy Gabriella

-hola chicas!, dijo ginny,-yo soy Ginevra pero me dicen Ginny…y…ellos son: Harry,mi novio,Ron,mi hermano y Javier, un amigo.

-mucho gusto, dijeron los aludidos

-un placer,contestaron las chicas al unísono.

Ginny se bajó del carro, ella llevaba un short corto, y un polo de tiritas, su pelo estaba suelto y tenía unas sandalias bien lindas.

Los chicos también bajaron, ellos llevaban un polo y un short largo cada uno con diferente color y diseño

Ginger se quedó helada al ver a Javier , y él,cuando la vió mejor se quedó embelesado

-tenemos que hablar con ustedes tres,dijo señalando a:Ginny,Ron y Harry

-¿Nosotros?...pero ¿Qué hicimos?,dijo Ron desconcertado

-no..nada es que les tenemos una sorpresa

-ah…pero y Javier?

-bueno será mejor que sólo hablemos con ustedes tres…no Ginger?,le dio un codazo a su amiga que en ese momento se encontraba volada

-¿ah? Ah si…

Gabriella reboleó los ojos.

-Ginger…que tal si te quedas con…¿Javier?,le consultó a Ginny que asintió confundida,-y lo llevas a conocer la playa?

-o…ok

-vamos a mi casa mientras les tengo que contar algo

-pero…y nuestras cosas?,preguntó Harry

-em…Ginger!

La aludida se volvió

-¿Te ocupas de el equipaje?

La chica asintió.

-¡Listo!...ahora…¡Vengan!

Ginny dudó un momento y la siguió,Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados pero la siguieron.

-bien…em…nosé como empezar…a ver…¿Ustedes conocen a …Hermione?

Gabriella observó que los tres se incomodaron y que el pelirrojo,Ron, miró hacia otro lado con los ojos ¿llorosos?

-em…disculpenme

-¡No!...no hay problema-,empezó Ginny,-nosotros si…la conocemos

Gabriella asintió.

-pero la perdimos el año pasado….ella se fue por vold…,harry se calló ante la mirada de ginny,…em…como sabes que asi se llama?

-No hay problema …se que son magos…

Los tres se sobresaltaron y abrieron extremadamente los ojos.

Gabriella sonrió tímidamente.

-Yo soy "meglew"

-ejem…"muggle"?, corrigió Harry

-eso…miren: resulta que…yo conosco a Hermione

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?,preguntó Ron entusiasmado

-ella vino aquí el año pasado asi que..

Llegaron a la casa y entraron

-Yo les tengo una gran sorpresa

Fue interrumpida por:

-¿Gaby?

Hermione bajó las escaleras corriendo,ella estaba a cambiada y bañada.Ginny,Harry y Ron se quedaron de piedra y se sorprendieron mucho,Hermione no los había notado.

-¡Oie! Las estaba buscando por todas part…¿R…Ron?,el chico le sonrió, ¿Harry?, él la miró sorprendido,¡¿Ginny?!,la chica se llevó una mano a las boca

-Herm…son ellos

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y luego se lanzó hacia Ginny :

-oh merlin! Los he extrañado un montón!...¿cómo es que están aquí?...oh ginny!...

Se abrazaban con fuerza mientras lloraban de la alegría, luego se soltaron.

-Mione! Amiga!...no lo puedo creer! Estas acá…,ginny dijo esto limpiandose las lágrimas y con una gran sonrisa

Harry abrazó a su amiga mientras esta no paraba de llorar y le dijo que la necesitaban mucho.

Luego llegó el turno de Ron ; Los dos se miraban aún no creyendo que la persona que tenían delante estaba ahí.Llevaban mirándose al menos un minuto(o eso creian!!!),hasta que Ron reaccionó:

-No me abrazarás?

Hermione sonrió y corrió hacia él como una niña.Y talvez hubo frío o sus cuerpos tenían imanes o es que había una fuerte conexión entre ellos…

El caso aquí es que no se soltaron por un buen rato, para los dos no existía, nadie mas que el otro.A Hermione se le salieron las lágrimas y cuando se separaron le dio un pequeño beso cerca a la oreja del que "nadie se enteró".

Ginny torció los ojos,Harry sonrió y Gaby se emocionó mucho.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando hasta que la chica se volvió hacia Gabriella, que la miraba con picardía, y sonrió

-gracias Gaby!,se limpió las lágrimas…

-si sigues llorando te mataré Granger! Jajaja

Todos rieron pero los interrumpió Ginger que llegó con Javier y Tonks.

-oh chicos! Los estaba buscando!,dijo Tonks sin percatarse que Hermione estaba ahí

-lo siento…me los traje un rato para que vean a Hermione,dijo Gabriella tímidamente

-¿Qué hablas niña?¿Cómo?

-ejem!

Hermione sonrió, Tonks se volvió y con asombro vió a su amiga pequeña ahí parada frente a ella.

-¿Hermione?

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Nah! ¡Claro! ¡Tonks!

-¡ay! Que lindo herms!...estás..aqui aaaaaaa!!!!..,ella estaba emocionada

Se abrazaron fuerte y luego se sentaron todos en la sala a charlar un rato,todo se supo,contaron de todo,todos hablaban animadamente incluso Hermione,pero había una sola persona que se mantenía callada y esa persona era Ron:

-Y entonces vine aquí y conocí a Ginger y Gaby,decía Hermione emocionada

"Se ve tan linda cuando está hablando…",Ron estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Así se pasó la hora y Tonks se paró diciendo:

-bueno chicos yo…me voy…

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

-claro Herms! Remus y yo nos iremos a Italia de vacaciones! Y no me puedo retrasar

-uh!...bueno…entonces que les vaya bien!,dijo la castaña picaramente-y no hagan travesuras! Jajaja…

-¡uy! No sabes lo que te has perdido herm!,dijo Ginny en tono de burla.

-ja…ja…¡ja!...a ver? Que hemos hecho Ginevra weasley!

Hermione rió con ganas junto a los demás.

-¿Ustedes? No! Nada!

Ginny se hizo la loca.

-ya basta de bromas…miren chicos me dijeron que el equipaje lo llevarán a su casa.

Harry,Ron,Javier y Ginny asintieron

-pero! Ginny…

La pelirroja la miró entre asustada y sorprendida.

-pensandolo bien tu te quedarás aquí

Las chicas se ilusionaron.

-uy! Que bien! ¡Una nueva integrante!, gritó Ginger- seh!, chocaron las manos con Gaby,hermione torció los ojos y luego abrazó a Ginny

-Aún no lo creo!

-creelo herms…que me quedo por 2 años!

-bien…chicos vamos! A su casa para que se instalen,entonces gin…me despido nena!,abrazó a su pequeña weasley-te enviaré tus cosas…ay herm!nunca me imaginé encontrarte aquí!...pero ya ves como es el destino…,Hermione abrazó a una sonriente Tonks

-chau Tonks y cuando vengas quiero que seas la señora de Lupin…

Tonks la miró con una cara graciosa y hermione se empezó a reir.

-jajaja!

-ya…ya..

-jajaja

-ya!

Todos comenzaron a reir…

-¡Basta! O me los llevo a Inglaterra!

Todos pusieron cara de terror incluso Gabriella (que no conocía a voldemort por ser muggle)

-oh no piedad!

Ginevra Weasley se tiró al piso e hizo como que alababa a la joven Tonks.

-jajaja…parate Weasley!

Ginny se paró.

Al instante sonó una melodía de celular(Era una canción muggle)

-oh! Es el mio,dijo Gabriella tomando su celular y viendo quien era,-es Bryan! Nos olvidamos Herms!...¿aló?...si sorry…ajá...nos podemos llevar a 4 amigos más?...si son los nuevos…ajá..en una hora?...ok…yo también,un beso, bye!

-disculpa? De que nos olvidamos?,hermione preguntó extrañada

-¡La parrillada! Ya es tarde! Es en la piscina!

-uy!,Hermione chasqueó los dedos como diciendo: que memoria!

-chesu!,exclamó Ginger llevándose la mano a su frente y mordiendose el labio inferior

Los 5:Javier,Harry,Ron,Ginny y Tonks,tenían carade no saber nada y se comunicaban por la mirada para decir eso…,Hermione se dio cuenta:

-eh…verán como pasado mañana entramos a clasesnosotros hacemos una parrillada y…

-pa…rrillada…,Ginny no entendía

-es algo que hacemos los muggles para comer carne y pasarla bien,explicó rápidamente Tonks

-¡exacto! Y hoy será y ya nos pasamos de la hora acordada así que en una hora nos tenemos que ver en la piscina de la central con nuestros amigos…y los queremos llevar pero tendrían que cambiarse ¡ya!,dijo gabriella apurada

-ok! Yo…me voy si? Bye chicos los extrañaré…

Al cabo de 1 hora todos ya estaban listos para una tarde que seguramente iba a ser la más divertida de todas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4: La parrillada**

-Ginny estás llevando bañador no?,preguntó Hermione

-no…

-ay niña! ¿Cómo vas a ir a una parrillda sin…?

-esque ella no sabe Gaby!

-ah!...sorry,puso cara de arrepentida

-no importa,dijo Ginny,-eh…que es lo que exactamente se hace en una parrillada?

-ya lo verás tú sólo lleva tu bikini estate lista!

-Ginger tiene razón ,ginny…

-ok su majestad haré lo que usted ordene

-jajaja

Risas de todas.

Ginny tomó su bikini y se lo puso,luego sus shorts y finalmente un polo muy corto,justo cuando terminó de vestirse sonó el timbre:

-estos hombres… no son capaces de esperar?!

Exclamación de parte de Ginger.

-ah! Voy a abrir…no se tarden1 Bryan,Alex y Marianne nos deben estar esperando

-ya estoy lista!,Hermione agarró su mochila de la silla-no vienen?

-ok!

-vamos!,Ginger salió detrás de ella y cerró la puerta.

Todos estaban abajo listos para ir,asi que salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la piscina,de la central.Había mucha gente así que para encontrarse con ellos tuvieron que caminar mucho,finalmente Bryan salió de algún lado, le dio un corto beso a Gaby y luego:

-vengan…por aquí…la comida está casi lista,él los guió hacia una mesa reservada para ellos,ahí también estaban Marianne y Alex, éste último se levantó y saludó primero a Hermione.

Ron por alguna razón se molestó mucho.

-chicos…ellos son: Ginny,Javier,Harry y Ron

Gabriella los señaló mientras los nombraba.

Después de que todos se sañudaron, se sentaron a la mesa:

-hola! Yo…soy Marianne…te quieres sentar junto a mi?

-eh?...

-¡Ron! Aquí es tu sitio!,dijo una castaña que había estado escuchando todo.

Marianne miró a Hermione señuda.

-ah…ya voy…gusto en conocerte Marianne…

Ron fue y se sentó junto a Hermione, y Marianne se levantó de la mesa y se fue a quien sabe donde.

-no te va a caer…es un poco chinchosa

El chico asintió y empezó a comer,pero su felicidad no duró mucho ya que "alguien" le tapó los ojos a Hermione.

-¿Quién soy?...

-um…¿Alex?

-ok lo acepto…me reconoces al toque,dijo quitando sus manos de el rostro de la castaña.

Ron casi se atraganta y tomó un poco de agua.

-señorita me podría sentar a su costado?

-si…pero!

Alex que estaba arrastrando la silla se detuvo…

-antes me tienes que explicar!

Ron se creía morir.

-¿Por qué trajiste a la pesada de tu hermanita?

El pelirrojo los miró interesado ya que la conversacion no iba or el rumbo que el pensaba.

-eh…pues… herms… no la iba a dejar sol…

Pero fue interrumpido por un grito histérico.

-aish! ¡ya! ¡Alex! ¡Hazme el favor de sacar de aquí a la resbalosa de tu hermanita!

-¿Qué, el chico la miró confundido

-¡Está tratando de ligar con Bryan!

Gabriella estaba roja de la furia y ¿Mojada?

-¡Gaby!, la castaña señaló la ropa de su amiga,¡Qué te pasó!

-¿Quieres saber? ¿ah?

Hermione se volvió hacia Ron,Gabriella se llevó a rastras a Alex,así que el pelirrojo y la castaña se quedaron solos…

-te dije que "Marianne la putita number one" no te iba a caer…

-bueno parece que su hermano te cae más no?

Ron estaba serio y no miraba a Hermione.

-acaso…estás celoso?

-no…es tu novio no?

-obviamente…

-ya sabi..

-que no!

Ron abrió los ojos extremadamente

-en serio?

-ay Ron…porque no mejor nos olvidamos de él y nos vamos a caminar a la orilla del mar?

Ron sonrió

-me encantaría, y besó la mano de la sonrojada chica que derrpente se había dado cuenta de su atrevimiento,-vamos?

Los dos se levataron de la mesa y se fueron a perderse entre la multitud.

… … … …

Gabriella arastraba a Alex por todo el patio hasta que llegaron a la piscina…

-Gaby…au!

La chica lo había jalado más y le agarró un poco de piel,pero ella no se dio cuenta o estaba tan concentrada en otra cosa…

-Gaby…aver…¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿¡ Qué pasó!? Ah!...te parece poco que justo cuando estoy besándome tranquilamente con Bryan llegue la "QUERIDA Y ESPANTOSAMENTE "PUTA HERMANA" QUE TIENES! Y me tire a la piscina y justo! En se momento bese a mi novio? Eh? contesta!

A Alex le daba miedo el mounstro…digo su querida y estimada amiguita Gaby…

-este..n..no m..me parece …

-basta de eso entiendes?!!!

El chico afirmó con la cabeza asustado

-vamos! Dilo fuerte!

-si señora!

-señorita!,exclamó la chica con indignación.

Gabriella levantó el dedo índice en forma de amenaza.

-señorita jeje…,dijo con una sonrisa tonta

-Escuchame bien!,se le acercó amenazadoramente y el chico retrocedió unos pasos,-si vuelvo a verla coqueteando con Bryan…el que va a pagar las consecuencias esres tu!

-s…siii…

-ahora!, él pegó un salto,vé a buscarla y que no vuelva a ver lo que queda de su maldita vida!

-ooo..ok?

-afírmalo! ¡Hombre!

-¡ok! Se dió importancia

La chica lo miró molesta y analizadora para después cambiar su expresion y ser la misma chica de antes (jejeje)

-gracias Alex!, y le besó en la mejilla luego se fue a paso firme.

Alex se dejó caer en una silla.

-uffff…!

-¡ALEXANDRO!

El pobre chico(ya me dio pena buu!! ) pegó un salto

-muévete!

-ya Gaby no em tienes que gritar!

-Cállate!

-ooo…ok…

… … … …

-oie…que se traen estos dos eh?

Ginny y Harry subieron la vista.

-¿Quiénes?,preguntó Harry

-Ron y Hermione…

-nose…yo no conosco mucho a Hermione

Javier se integró a la conversación

-es algo así: rumbo a hogwarts…

-¡Ginny! Aquí no!...

-tranquilo amor nadie nos escucha…como decía: Rumbo a Hogwarts,se conocieronpor Harry en un tren, y desde ahí son buenos amigos,pero todos piensan que se gustan…

-es obvio que se gustan!...se nota y yo mejor que nadie para confirmarlo.Los conosco desde los 11 y sé que algo tienen, dijo Harry comiendo la carne que estaba en su plato

Ginger sonrió

-se nota a leguas que son el uno para el otro…

Todos asintieron

-Ginny?

-si?

-¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa?

-claro!

La pelirroja se paró de un salto y se fue con Harry dejando a solas a Ginger y Javier…

… … … …

No podía creer que ella estaba ahí,junto a él, y pensar que no quería estar ahí antes de venir…

Los dos estaban en la orilla del mar,caminando,en las manos sostenían sus sandalias cada uno,pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar,o almenos hasta ese momento,claro…

-te gusta la playa?

-no mucho…

La castaña lo miró con rareza

-pero me puede llegar a gustar…

-a qué te refieres,dijo riendo

-que hay que entrar al agua

-Ron…has entrado al mar alguna vez?

Ron puso sus sandalias en un lugar donde no le diera el agua; Hermione lo siguió

-no me has contestado…

-no…nunca he entrado,se sacó el polo y se quedó en ropa de baño

La chica se quedó en shock, el pelirrojo estaba como se pide,debido al ejercicio de quidditch,su cuerpo estaba bien formado,Ron ya no era el mismo chico inmaduro que conoció.

-hey!, Ron movió las manos para desembobar a la castaña,-no te vas a meter?

Hermione asintió, dejó sus sandalias y se quitó el polo y luego el short.

El bikini negro le quedaba muy bien, y su cuerpo ya no era la de una niña,sino de mujer.La chica tambien había cambiado…y mucho! Para Ron que estaba observando cada parte del cuerpo de la bella chica que estaba delante de él.

-bien…quien eres tu y que hiciste con Hermione?

La chica rió un poco.

-ay Ronald…¿pensabas que yo era horrible?,decía mientras se acercaba poco a poco

-eh..¡no!...pensé que eras bonita…-él estaba notablemente nervioso- pero no tanto como para sobrepasar con creces a Flerrrg

Hermione sonrió por el halago

-me haz impresionado!,terminó de decir muy rojo y tocándole suavemente la mejilla a ella

-tu no estás nada mal,dijo recorriendo con su mirada de arriba abajo a todo el pelirrojo.

Ron la cargó sin previo aviso y la llevó al mar.

-¡bájame! ¡oie! ¡Ronald! ¡bájame ahora!

-¡Servida, y la tiró (con delicadeza) al agua.

Cuando Hermione salió del agua en sus ojos se podia leer la palabra "venganza"

-¡vas a morir, y se lanzó encima del chico, que se cayó también.

Y así empezó la guerra dentro del mar:Hermione empujaba con todas sus fuerzas a Ron, y, él sólo se defendía.Pero hubo un momento en que la chica se resbaló y cayó ensima de Ron,haciendo que los dos se hundieran en el mar.

-Lo haz hecho a propósito! ¡Me las pagarás Granger!

Se acercó amenazadoramente a ella, que lo miraba con miedo y empezó a correr hacia la orilla y justo ahí Ron le agarra por la cintura,la voltea, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-jajaja…Ron…para ya! Jaja…

-¡No!

El chico no paraba de hacerle cosquillas e hizo que la chica termine en el piso,quedando él ensima de ella.

-no pararé hasta que te rindas!

-no…jaja…no lo ha…haré jajajaja! Basta! Ya!

Ron aumentó las cosquillas

-mira que me puedo quedar hasta mañana ah?

-jajaja…ya esta bien!...jajaja…me ..rindo!

El pelirrojo quedó satisfecho y se sentó al costado de ella.Hermione suspiró cansada.

-¡Qué pesado eres!, exclamó parandose y sacudiendose toda, luego le tendió la mano ayudandole a pararse a él también.Al fin se cambiaron y se fueron caminando de vuelta a la piscina.

-y tú que estás estudiando Herm?

-ah? Yo?...medicina y tú? Que vas a estudiar?

-cinematografía

-vas a dririgir películas?,La chica estaba muy sorprendida

-eso creo…

-bueno…yo soy una buena actriz ah? Jajaja

-Bueno pues haré una película solo para ti!

-gracias Ronald jeje

-sabes algo?

Hermione lo miró

-el mundo muggle es más interesante y divertido no crees?

-ambos mundos tienen sus cosas…

Ron asintió.

-extraño el quidditch

-bueno…aquí hay varios deportes, yo juego el voleyball…

-¿Qué es eso?

-um…mira: Que tal si nos metemos a la piscina con todos y empezamos el juego pero en el agua?

-Grandioso!, exclamó ilusionado

-jajaja…

El equipo estaba formado asi: Ginger,Ron,Hermione,Javier y Alex,por un lado,y: Ginny,Harry,Gaby,Bryan y Marianne.Todos estaban ya listos para jugar,la net estaba a la mitad de la piscina y empezó el juego:

La primera marcación la hizo Hermione gracias al pase de Ginger(que también estaba e el equipo de voleyball).Alex cargó a la castaña para que la pelota pueda pasar la net limpiamente.Ron no se iba a quedar atrás así que felicitó a su amiga con un "muy efusivo" abrazo.

El juego terminó ganando el equipo de la castaña en 4 sets,para celebrar se fueron a la cafetería a comer unos helados pagados por el equipo de Bryan ya que perdieron.

La noche se acercaba y ya era hora de despedirse ya que las chicas tenían pensado hacer una fiesta de pijamas esa misma noche, celebrando a la nueva integrante Ginny Weasley,ésta idea fue pensada por Gaby y Ginger, que, muy emocionadas se lo comunicaron a Ginny y Hermione, a lo cual ésta última aceptó revoleando los ojos.

Los chicos se ofrecieron a ir a la casa de las chicas pero éstas se lo negaron rotundamente:

-¿Están locos? Esto es ¡Sólo para chicas!

-Gaby…¿No dejarás que tu querido novio vaya con ustedes?

La chica abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Pero que curioso eres!

-es que me asusta que vayan hacer algo de lo que después se arrepientian!

Las chicas se miraron indignadas(n/a: Marianne como había prometido Alex,se había ido del grupo)

-¡Bryan Alejandro Diaz! ¿Nos tomas por depravadas?

-¡eh! él no dijo eso…,Ron las miró desconfiado

-¡Ronald! ¡¿Te quieres callar o te callo yo?!,Hermione al darse cuenta de lo que dijo miró a otro lado muy avergonzada,además después de sus palabras se había hecho un silencio sepulcral y todos los miraban con una sonrisa pícara

-¡Asu! ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? Ah??,dijo Ginny codeando pícaramente a su hermano

-este…yo creo que mejor me voy despidiendo…,Hermione estaba muy nerviosa al igual que el pelirrojo ( cuero!!! Jijiji )-vamos chicas?

-seguro…-Ginger la miró con gesto irónico

-Adiós Harry!,Ginny le dio un beso en los labios

-chau gin…y no hagas cosas que yo no haría…

La pelirroja le reprochó con la mirada y se fue junto a sus, Ahora,amigas y junto a una castaña que por cierto estaba muy roja.

Los chicos las vieron alejarse y se les ocurrió una idea bastante divertida para "espiar" a las chicas…


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5:Noche de espanto, de "Las tres GyH"

Las chicas acordaron ver una película pero antes fueron a comprar algunos bocadillos al minimarket que estaba por ahí:

-ummm!!! ¡Papitas!!,una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro saltaba de emoción como una niña que quiere un dulce.

-Ginger! Y despúes te quejas!¡Que te salen granos en la cara!

-oh Gaby please! Me acabo de antojar!!!

-si…pero no todas tenemos tu antojos, dijo la hermosa chica de ojos cafes mirando la canchita(palomitas de maiz,pop corn,pochoclos…)para microondas tentativamente

-pero si es lo mismo que la canchita!

-si pero…

Hermione iba detrás de sus amigas hablando con la pelirroja Weasley:

-asi son siempre?

-creeme que si gin..pelean por las puras!, la castaña revoleó los ojos

-¡Genial! No me digas que tengo que aguantar mas peleitas tontas aparte de las mi hermanito lindo y tú!, la joven parecía afligida…

Hermione se ruborizó un poco.

-¡oie! Ron y yo no peleamos por las puras!

-dije Ron, pelirroja e inteligente la cosa es que nada se le escapa ¡Para desgracia de Hermione!

-esta bien, se había artado de ocultarlo tanto, -Total..si se lo he dicho a ellas…, murmuró por lo bajo, cosa que Ginny escuchó con interés, - Me …gusta Ron…

-oh por fin! Pero…oh no! OH NO!! La tierra se caerá!! Hermione Granger ha dejado de ser tan cabezota y ha aceptado amar a Ron Weas…l…y…mmm, La chica peleaba con la mano de Hermione que rápidamente se había posado con "sierta delicadeza" en su boca , hasta que se la mordió.

-Au!! Pero…Ginny! ¡Cállate!

-ok ok ok…está bien me callo…Si las miradas mataran ya hubiese visto "la nada"…

-no entiendo…¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-escándalo! ¡ESCÁNDALO! ¡ACABAS DE ACEPTAR QUE TE GUSTA MI HERMANO!

-¡Ginny!! ¡Cállate!

Ginger y Gaby habían dejado de discutir y miraban curiosas a Hermione, que estaba más roja que un tomate.

-……¿Qué?...

-¡Hermione se puso roja! Jajaja!

-¡No es sierto!...¿¡Podrían dejar de reirse, se cruzó de brazos y miró a otra parte donde no pudiera ver a esas tres locas que tenía por amigas.

-esta bien…¡Está bien!...no ibamos a alquilar películas?

-Sí Ginny pero dile a éstas dos que ¡Dejen de burlarse de mí!

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no me burlo de ti, gritó Ginger indignada pero la gran sorisa que tenía la delataba…

-¡Ah no!?? Y cómo es que te estás riendo?

-¡BASTA, Gabriella siempre con su buena paciencia,-¡Compremos los dulces y vámonos a alquilar alguna madita película o me voy a desesperar y…no respondo!

Entraron a la recepción del instituto y se dirigieron al área de videos:

-veamos una de terror!!, Ginny vió la cara de terror de Hermione que se puso blanca-¿Qué pasa Herms?

-esque…

-tiene miedo…,completó Ginger.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no iba a decir eso!

-si…claro…

-vamos! Será divertido!...oh herms! Di que sí por favor!!, Ginny se arrodilló ante ella

-Ginny! Párate!...está bien! Pero no me asusten después eh?

-ya!! Miren! Esta se llama :"El aro", que curioso la chica se parece a una "banshee" no herms?

-Ginny! Omite esas palabras de tu vocabulario mágico por favor!

-era sólo un comentario! ¿Qué dicen lo vemos?

-sí!

-Lo que ustedes quieran…, agregó Gabriella desinteresada

Hermione se quedó callada rogando que esa noche pasara tan rápido como chasquear los dedos.

… … … … …

Los chicos siguieron a las chicas en todo su trayecto hasta entrar en la recepción,donde se pararon para no encontrárselas y hechar todo a perder.

-¿Qué creen que van a ver?, dijo un pelirrojo muy interesado

-No lo sé, pero si es de terror, la película, podríamos asustarlas…,Javier usaba un tono misterioso y travieso

-Hagan lo que hagan yo sé que Gaby ni se inmutará, dijo Bryan aparentemente aburrido

Vieron a las chicas dirigirse al mostrador y aprovecharon para entrar:

-vamos rápido!

-No creo que a Herms le guste la idea…

-Alex! Si te callas podremos pasar desapersibidos…, agregó Harry al ver la cara de enojo de Ron.

… … … …

-Ginny no les hagas caso a estas locas…

-lo dices sólo por la broma que le hicimos a "Cinderelle doña sin cerebro"

-Gaby tiene razón! Estas picada porque no te llamamos!

Ginny cada vez estaba mas intrigada : ¿De qué exquisita broma estaban hablando?

-Diganme por favor ¿Cuál fue la broma?!!!, dijo emocionada cosa que Hermione notó y pronto se dio cuenta de que con estas tres no iba a poder sola.

-mmm…, Gaby consultó con la mirada a Ginger y ésta asintió rápidamente,..bueno te contamos:

"Habíamos comprado ya todos los útiles de la prepa, pero a mi y a Ginger nos faltaban los marcadores indelebles, asi que como al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano decidimos ir a comprar los marcadores, en eso se nos ocurrió una idea muy loca ; Así que nos metimos por la puerta trasera de la casa de "Cinderelle doña sin cerebro" y sacamos toda su ropa interior, no sabes la cantidad de cosas que tiene la muy nice…"

Ginny estaba muy atenta y Hermione ya comenzaba a rogarle a Merlín para que la ayude a controlarse.

-"…sacamos toda esa porquería que tiene de ropa y la pusimos en la orilla del mar , justo en el lugar de los surfistas, para que Cail, su nuevo novio, porque la muy decerebrada tiene uno cada día…"

-jajaja! ¡Cómo no estuve aquí, Ginny se agarró del mostrador, y con la otra mano se agarró la barriga, ya que le dolía de tanta risa.

Y Hermione la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sabía que Ginny se reiría pero…¡No era para tanto, se acercó a pagar la renta del video y cuando volvió, encontró a Ginger, Gaby y Ginny casi hechadas en el piso de tanta risa, así que decidió evadirlas y dirigirse afuera y quizás tener un poco de paz…, que no logró obtener ya que el trío dinámico la siguió:

-¡ay Hermione! ¡Estas chicas son lo máximo!, gritó Ginny emocionada , ¡Somos 3G power!

-¿ah?, eso de "3G power" la estaba asustando…

-bueno somos "3G power" ya que todos nuestros nombres empiezan con "G" no Gaby?, la chica asintió emocionada y dando saltitos

-ah! Y yo? Dónde quedo yo, Hermione decidió rendirse y seguirles el juego

-¡Bueno! ¡Entonces que les parece las 3 GH power, Ginny exclamó

-¡Estupendo!, gritaron las demás

-bueno…herms ya tienes el video no?

La castaña asintió con delicadeza, la verdad era que no le gustaban las peliculas de terror, de hecho siempre tenía pesadillas cada vez que veía una.

-entonces ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos a la casa, dijo Ginger con entusiasmo.

… … … …

Observaron a las chicas por sierto tiempo y luego las vieron irse; cuando estuvieron seguros de que no quedaba ninguna de ellas en el área de videos, se acercaron al mostrador:

-disculpa…quisiera saber…qué película acaban de alquilar un grupo de chicas…,preguntó Harry al joven.

-ah si!...ellas se llevaron "El Aro"…¿Van a querer la misma película?

-eh..no…gracias , y se alejó para contarle a los demás:

-Van a ver "El Aro"…

-¡Genial,gritó Alex entusiasmado, miren…que les parece si vamos a la casa de las chicas y nos divertimos un poco ¿eh?, dijo moviendo sus dedos en forma macabra.

-¡Eso me parece estupendo!, gritó muy decidido y emocionado Javier, -ya he visto estas películas muggles y no dan tanto miedo pero seguro que a las chicas sí!

-bueno en mi caso es absurdo…, agregó Bryan aburrido,- esque no hay casi nada que pueda a sustar a Gaby…

-¡uh! ¡Con el geniesito que tiene! ¡Quién la para! ¡uf no!, Alex sacudió su cuerpo un poco incómodo y burlón.

-¡Eso es sierto! Pero no para tanto Alex! ¡Tu hermana casi me viola en plena piscina y en frente de Gaby!

-¡Sólo por un beso!

-¡Callense los dos, gritaron Harry, Ron y Javier a la vez

-esque estamos perdiendo tiempo…, se escusó un Ron muy tímido ante la mirada amenazadora de los otros dos

-Ron tiene razón, ¿Qué estamos esperando?, Harry apuró el paso y todos se dirigieron hacia la playa cerca de los otros dos.

-Ron tiene razón ¿Qué estamos esperando?, Harry apuró el paso y todos se dirigieron hacia la playa cerca de la casa de las chicas.

Se detuvieron en una tienda de bromas que curiosamente tenía las iniciales w y w. Harry, Ron y Javier se quedaron helados,tenía que ser una coincidencia! ¡Los gemelos Weasley no tenían una tienda muggle.Se quedaron como idiotas mirando la entrada.Alex y Bryan los empujaron hacia dentro…

Cuando entraron; Harry, Ron y Javier se desilusionaron, porque no veían ni rastro de los gemelos.Pero les resultó curioso el nombre ya que los gemelos.Pero les resultó curioso el nombre ya que los gemelos tenían tiendas de bromas.

Compraron máscaras de la chica del aro, y también varias pelucas de color negro y largas.Luego se fueron a la tienda a comprar botellas de agua para hecharlas en el piso y vaciarlas para que las chicas se asusten más.

Cuando estuvieron listos se encaminaron a la casa de ellas que por sierto, estaba muy oscura y a través de la ventana se podía ver la televisión prendida y a las cuatro chicas adentro sentadas en el sillón más grande.

Se podían oír, también, los gritos desde adentro de parte de Hermione, Ginny y Gingerane.Mas no de Gabriella que parecía que la comida era más importante para ella…

Afuera, Ron daba la señal para actuar.

… … … …

Ya habían preparado la canchita y las gaseosas, se dirigieron a la sala y pusieron el video.Para luego sentarse y ver la película.Cuando de pronto :

-ahhh!!! ¿¡Estás demente!? ¿Por qué diablos apagas las luces Gabriella?

-Hermione…asi es más emocionante! Además…¿No que no tenías miedo, Gaby la miró de forma retadora.

-cla….claaaro! ¡Yo no tengo miedo! Pero esque…

-ya Herms…deja de actuar y deja ver la película…, la cortó Ginger

-pero si yo…

-nada…¡cállate mione, se voltió Ginny para callar a su miedosa amiga.

Pusieron el video y comenzaron a verlo . Cuando estaban masomenos por la mitad, suena el teléfono. Y sonó, y sonó…y…sonó!!:

-¡Hermione! ¡Contesta! ¡Que no ves que el teléfono está más cerca de ti?, dijo Gaby concentrada en la comida junto a Ginger que perecía no haber comido en siglos.

-¿Aló?, contestó Hermione muy temerosa, al instante se crispó y el teléfono se le clló de las manos:

-¿Qué pasa Herms?, preguntó Ginny preocupada por la cara que había puesto derrepente.

Pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque Ginger gritó horrible:

-¡¿Qué es eso?!, gritó apuntando al suelo.

-¡Es agua!, gritó Ginny

Gabriella seguía viendo la película.

-¡Hey! ¡Gaby! ¿Qué no ves lo que está pasan..?

En la ventana se vió una sombra y era la de una chica con pelo largo y una cara horrible.

-¡ah!, gritaron todas las chicas a la vez ecepto Gabriella que se cayó del sillón a causa de todos esos gritos que la sobresaltaron.

Hermione estaba tan asustada que se le salían las lágrimas,Ginny miraba aterrada la ventana por donde había aparecido la horrible cara. Ginger atinó a ponerle pausa al video y prender la luz; y Gabriella…bueno…Gaby estaba realmente furiosa: Se levantó del suelo llena de palomitas de maiz por todo su pelo y cara (Su cara había caído dentro del tazón de comida al caerse al suelo) y agarró la cara de "la chica del aro" , dentro de esta estaba:

-¡BRYAN ALEJANDRO WATSON GUEVARI!

-buuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡Que alguien me ayude, habían agarrado a uno de los chicos que por sierto tuvo el placer de enfrentarse a la linda y endemoniada transformación de Gabriella (su novia), quien en esos momentos lo agarraba del polo y lo jalaba hacia dentro de la casa, donde sus amigas seguían blancas del susto pero molestísimas-¡Aún soy jove para morir! ¡¡NO!!

El resto de los chicos aparecieron por la ventana riendose como locos.

-¡jajaja! Que buena broma! Jajaja!

-¡Tú! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Casi me matas del susto!, exclamó Hermione gritándole al desgraciado de aquel pelirrojo que le encantaba tanto.

-¡¿Gaby?! ¿Podrías dejar a mi pobre estupido amigo en paz? Jajaja, Alex no paraba de reirse pero los demás chicos temían por la salud de su amigo Bryan.

-¡¿Quién fue el de la idea?!, gruñó ginny fuera de sí.

Ginger trataba de calmar a Hermione que no paraba de temblar.En esos momentos, Ron se dió cuenta de lo asustada que estaba la castaña y sintió culpa.

-Fuimos todos gin…disculpen chicas…,el pelirrojo quizo enmendar su error, - No pensamos que se iban a poner así…Lo siento Herms…

Gabriella y Ginny habían desaparecido repentinamente y los chicos se preguntaban donde estaban, pero su pregunta fue contestada inmediatamente:

-ah ¡no! ¡Yo no los dejo ir así nomás!, Ginny tenía en sus manos varias pistolitas de agua que había hecho aparecer en un instante con su varita- ¡Preparense para morir!

Ginger corrió hacia Ginny y le arrancó de la mano dos pistolitas y le pasó una a Hermione, que estaba más animada y en sus ojos se podía leer: ¡Venganza!

Como si hubieran ensayado antes, se pusieron en fila cada una con su pistola(Gabriella y Ginny con dos) y gritaron:

-¡3GH power!, las cuatro corrieron hacia los chicos

-buuuuaaaaa! (Javier)

-¡nooo! ¡corran! (Harry)

-salvense quien pueda! (Bryan)

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! (Ron)

-Auxilio!! Mamá!, Alex saltó por la ventana y se golpió bien fuerte tras un chorrito de agua que le había tirado Gaby.

Las chicas salieron por la ventana con sus pistolitas e hicieron correr a los chicos hasta la orilla del mar donde todos se metieron y se mojaron.(Todos terminaron empapados cuando se terminó la diversión).

Se fueron a dormir todos muertos de risa y cansancio y las chicas prometieron que al día siguiente y el resto de los días los chicos la iban a pagar muy caro! Jajaja! (Risa diabólica…)


	6. cap6 parte 1

Cap 6: Regreso a las clases y una sorpresota! (parte 1)

-buuuaa! ¡Chicas se nos hace tarde!, gritó Hermione cayendose de su cama.

Se cambiaron y tomaron desayuno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos .Ginger tenía un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, Ginny no había podido dormir a causa de los nervios del primer día de clases, Hermione tenía un gran moretón en su frente a causa de su pequeña e insignificante caída matutina y Gaby tenía un terrible resfriado a causa de la peleita de agua de el día anterior.Así se encaminaron a la casa de los chicos, donde se quedaron esperando por unos diez minutos ya que ellos no se levantaban.Llegaron a la universidad para el festival de Bienvenida para los alumnos nuevos.

Según le habían dicho a ginny , los alumnos antiguos no participaban en el festival , sólo los nuevos participaban, ya que tenían que ver la demostración de todos los talleres que habían en la prepa y apuntarse en alguno.Entonces ella, Harry, Ron y Javier comenzarían las clases al día siguiente por ir al festival ( o almenos eso creía ella jijiji ).Así que se separaron de Bryan, Alex, Gaby y Ginger:

-¿Dónde está Hermione?, preguntó Ron extrañado.

-eh... ella? ¡ah sí! Está en…creo que se ha adelantado…, respondió Ginger notablemente nerviosa y miró a Gaby con un gesto de complicidad.

-Hermione? Pero si ella no esta can…

-¡ALEX! ¡Oh amigo! ¡Quería que me enseñes algo que no me quedó muy claro la última vez!, exclamó Gaby muy alterada,-Adiós chicos! Que la pasen muy bien! ¿eh? jejeje….¡Bye, dijo agarrando a Bryan y Alex por la ropa y obligándoles a irse con ella y Ginger.

Los cuatro chicos vieron cómo los demás se alejaban, y muy extrañados se encaminaron hacia la playa de estacionamiento, donde se realizaría el festival. Al llegar escucharon uan música que sólo Harry y Javier, que creció con muggles, pudieron reconocer.

-uh! Esa voz se me hace algo connocida pero…la canción no la conosco mucho…,dijo Ginny extrañada tratando de ver quien cantaba en el escenario.

Como ellos eran nuevos no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que divisaron a Marianne en el grupo de porristas coqueteando con un chico.Lo cual se les hizo muy extraño porque Marianne era una alumna antigua y no nueva.De hecho no tendría que estar ahí…

-¡Qué raro! Ahí está Marianne!, exclamó Ron.

-oigan miren! La chica que está cantando también baila! Ah…esperen esa canción…conoces esa canción Harry?, Javier estaba mirando al escenario.

-sí! Me suena!

-No es: Ojos así de Shakira, esa chica artista que es colombiana?

-oh sí! La prima de Dudley la escuchaba…Ella era colombiana…

-oigan chicos! Por qué no nos acercamos a ver quién canta?

-está bien ginny pero yo no me pienso meter a canto!, dijo Harry indignado que odiaba cantar.

-como quieras…vamos Ron?

"Esa chica se parece mucho a Hermione…y tiene su voz!"

-Ron?

"pero no creo que sea ella…nah! No es ella…!"

-Ronald!

"porque nunca la he visto moverse de tal forma!"

-¡Ronald Weasley, gritó Ginny desesperada

-ah? Ah si! Vamos! Claro…

-estás en otro mundo amigo, dijo Javier encaminandose junto a los demás hacia el escenario.

"Y no encontré ojos así como los que tienes tú…

Le pido al cielo son un deseo,

Y que esn tus ojos yo pueda vivir"

Se quedaron de piedra al ver que la que estaba cantando y bailando era nada más y anda menos que Hermione!

Ron se quedó como idiota al ver las caderas de Hermione que se movían al compás de la música.

"He recorrido ya el mundo entero,

Y una cosa te vengo a decir."

No podía creer que la chica que siempre estaba refugiaba en sus libros y estudiaba en la biblioteca todos los días en Hogwarts fuera ella!

"Viaje de Baherin hasta Beirut,

Fui desde el norte hasta el polo sur

Y no encontré ojos así como los que tienes tú…uuu…"

La chica terminó la canción y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. La verdad es que la chica cantaba muy bien y parece que casi todos la conocían por su talento porque pedían otra canción.

-¡Gracias, dijo Hermione por el micrófono muy sonriente para luego desaparecer del escenario.

-y esta fue nuestra querida Hermione! Jajaja…sí amigos! Habrá más demostraciones de las clases de baile y canto que se realizan en la preparatoria "Teenagers Home School", dijo el presentador muy animado, - Sírvanse pasar a ver los demás talleres mientras nos preparamos para el siguiente número! Adiós, El señor desapareció detrás del escenario.

Ron, Harry y Ginny se quedaron muy sorprendidos al escuchar el nombre de la castaña confirmandoles que no se equivocaban.

-¡wow! Hermione bailando! No me lo termino de creer!,exclamó ginny entre sorprendida y divertida.

-merlin mio! En serio estaba cantando!, dijo Harry que no se esperaba tal cosa

-bueno…yo no digo nada ecepto de que : esa chica tiene un gran talento eh!

Ron tan sólo se limitaba a terminar de asimilar todo lo que había visto.

-Les gustó la sorpresa?, preguntaron Gaby y Ginger a la vez sobresaltando al grupo:

-hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Se escaparon de clases, decía Javier muy indignado.

-este…¡no! Hoy las clases comienzan a las 4 de la tarde…, explicó Ginger un poco sonrojada

-Hermione cantando! No me lo creo, djo ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

-bueno…no pensé que les iba a sorprender tanto, dijo Gaby extrañada, -Hermione desde que la conocí siempre se interesó en el baile y el canto…

-es…esque ¡No puede ser, exclamó Ron por fin,-Ella…ella no…¿Dónde quedó la Hermione estudiosa que conocí?

-uh! Bueno! Ella sí que estudia por Dios!, interrumpió Ginger,-es muy estricta!

-Demasiado apegada a las reglas!, dijo Gaby algo molesta y fastidiada

-esque Gaby! Hermione nunca nos mostró ese lado artístico que posee! Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado!

-En serio Ginny? Pero si ella es la mejor cantante de la prepa.., Gabriella estaba algo sorprendida ya que ella suponía lo contrario.

-Lo que dice Gin es verdad, afirmó Harry

-Pero que hacen aquí parados! Vayan a ver los talleres!, dijo un señor que parecía ser un profesor, - y tu gaby por favor…anda al puesto de decoraciones si? Te estan necesitando desde hace rato…Ginger ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?

-si proesor Hugo! Ahora voy con usted, dijo Gaby con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos luego Gaby!, dijo Ginger saludándola con una mano y quedándose con los demás que la miraban expectantes, - y bien? No quieren ver los talleres?...yo me encargo de mostrarle los talleres a la gente nueva, decía Ginger muy entusiasmada- Por que no empezamos con concina?

-claro!

Todos la siguieron muy animados tratando de jalar a Ron de su sitio porque no parecía tener intenciones de dejar de ver el escenario ahora vacío.

Pasados algunos minutos los cuatro chicos ya habían visto casi todos los talleres:

-huy! Ya quiero aprender a cocinar al estilo muggle!

Ginger se rió por la imprudencia de la pelirroja.

-Ginny1 Modera tu vocabulario mágico, dijo Javier algo estresado por las metidas de pata de la chica a cada momento.

-ya…esque no me acostumbro…

-ya no te preocupes amor, ya te acostumbrarás con el tiempo, - Harry le dedicó una mirada tierna la cual Ginny correspondió – A mi me interesa el Basket…

-Me lo imaginaba! Se parece mucho al Quidditch, exclamó la chica y al darse cuenta de su comentario se tapó la boca inmediatamente a lo cual todos rieron, -ya esta bueno!...y tu Javier?

-¿Yo? Quiero meterme a periodismo…

-muy interesante! Yo voy a ese taller!. Aquí tienes los volantes, Ginger se los dió muy roja.

-excelente! Estaremos juntos, el chico estaba muerto de vergüenza…y Ginger sonrió aún más.

- y tú Ron?, preguntó Ginny salvando la situación.

-yo? Eh…nosé…nosé , a Ron le habían entrado ganas de ver a Hermione bailar otra vez y de escuachar su melodiosa voz tanto que nisiquiera prestaba atención de los demás talleres.

-Ron? Estás bien?

-Sí…Ginger ¿A qué hora es el segundo baile?

-Dentro de 5 minutos, dijo consultando su reloj –No quieres meterte? Es muy diertido! Y …estarías más tiempo con Hermione.., esto último lo dijo a propósito…

-Eh…canto y baile? Yo? Eh…es una buena idea!, dijo más rojo que su pelo ¡ Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo!

-en serio hermanito? Tienes buena voz?

-em…sí! Quién te dijo que no!

-o esque una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel te ha convencido de subir al escenario?, dijo muy divertida al ver que el pelirrojo estaba mordiendo el anzuelo…

-De qué hablas! Si no he tenido tiempo de hablar con Hermione!...y de qué se rien!!!

-jajaja!

-ya te descubrimos amigo!

-cállate Harry!

-jajaja

De pronto la gente se amontonó en torno al escenario porque vieron las luces prendidas.Mientras se oía una voz, Ginger condujo a los demás cerquita al escenario:

-y ahora! Lo más esperado por todos los alumnos! El grupo de canto y baile en su segunda demostración! Aplausos! Con ustedes: Enloquéceme - OV7!

Se escucharon varios aplausos que venían de la gente que estaba muy emocionada.Ginger no pudo reprimir un gritito al ver a Hermione salir primera agachando la cabeza en forma de saludo.Luego fueron saliendo más personas al escenario: Un chico rubio y alto, musculoso y guapo, seguido de dos más que también estaban buenos!(jiji ) y dos chicos, una morena y la otra muy blanca, se pusieron en la formación del baile.

-¡vamos Hermione, gritó Ginger muy entusiasmada.

La castaña oyó el grito y la buscó con la mirada.Lo que encontró la puso muy nerviosa y le dió un vuelco al corazón…Ese era Ron! Al costado de Ginger! Ahora sí que estaba muy nerviosa.Pero miró al frente, tomó aire y la música empezó a sonar…

"Oh oh, ah ah ah   
Oh oh, ah ah ah ah   
Oh oh, ah ah ah   
Oh oh, ah ah ah ah Oh oh, ah ah ah   
Oh oh, ah ah ah ah   
Oh oh, ah ah ah   
Oh oh, ah ah ah ah   
Oh oh …

Hemione: " Bajo el cielo, la ciudad se empieza a iluminar   
Esta noche, todo lo que quiero es bailar   
Solo espero, que esta vez te quieras acercar   
Y asi comenzar…"

La chica empezó a cantar de una manera muy coqueta acercándose al chico rubio de la primera fila que bailaba con ella.

Ron la miraba sorprendido y miraba al chico con mucha cólera, ya que los celos la carcomían por dentro.

Ryan(chico Rubio): "Tengo el ritmo, y tu tienes todo lo demas   
Me enloqueces, creo que me empiezo a enamorar   
Solo espero, que mi amor te pueda contagiar   
Y asi comenzar…"

El Rubio se acercó más a Hermione hasta llegar al punto de cantar en su oído.A lo cual, obviamente actuando, la chica sonrió y se apartó de él con algunos pasos de baile y Ryan hizo lo mismo.Al cual Ron miró con molestia.

Los demás chicos(as): "Bailando, cantando   
Enloquéceme ie ie ie ie Uh baby, no puedo esconderlo   
Siento en todo el cuerpo   
La locura de tu amor "

Hermione y Ryan: "Uh baby, se metió en mi pecho   
Arde como el fuego   
La locura de tu amor"

Uno de los chicos con la chica morena, llamada Rihana, salieron repentinamente a cantar los dos juntos:

" Tengo el ritmo, y tu tienes todo lo demás   
Me enloqueces, creo que me empiezo a enamorar   
Yo te quiero, si no tienes miedo tu veras   
Que la noche arderá…"

Hermione salió adelante con Bryan cantando:

" Bailando, cantando   
Enloquéceme ie ie ie ie   
Uh baby, no puedo esconderlo   
Siento en todo el cuerpo   
La locura de tu amor"

Los demás: " Uh baby, se metió en mi pecho   
Arde como el fuego   
La locura de tu amor Uh baby, no puedo esconderlo   
Siento en todo el cuerpo   
La locura de tu amor "

Hermione y Ryan:" Uh baby, se metió en mi pecho   
Arde como el fuego   
La locura de tu amor"

Ginger daba pequeños salitos cantando a más no poder junto a una muy divertida Ginny. Harry se limitó a cerrar la boca del asombro.Javier estaba encantado y empezó a cantar junto a Ginger y Ginny. El rostro de Ron era indescifrable ; el chico sentía unas ganas tremendas de subirse al escenario y ser ese chico rubio que cantaba al lado de su Hermione. Depronto uno de los chicos que estaba detrás de Hermione se acercó a ella cantando rápidamente:

" Siento aquí en el pecho la locura de este amor   
Oh nena arde como el fuego   
Baby dame todo tu calor"

La castaña lo miraba risueña y sonriente.

" Siento aquí en el pecho la locura de este amor   
Oh nena arde como el fuego   
Baby dame todo tu calor"

El chico hizo un ademán de acercarse más a ella pero se fue a su sitio anterior mientras los demás seguían bailando y cantando:

Todos juntos: "Uh baby, no puedo esconderlo   
Siento en todo el cuerpo   
La locura de tu amor "

Terminaron todos una muy buena coreografía que les había salido muy linda y el instituto entero estalló en aplausos.

Hermione miró directamente a Ron temiéndose su reacción, pero se sorprendió de ver al chico aplaudiendo con entusiasmo junto a sus amigos.

-y bueno amigos! Eso ha sido todo por hoy!, el animador salió en el escenario con una gran sonrisa.-Les agradecemos a todos ustedes por su presencia y les recordamos que: Lastimosamente se nos ha ido toda la mañana muy rápido asi que dentro de una hora tendrán que asistir al comienzo de clases!

Se escuchó un largo "uhhh" de todo el público.

-Así que aprovechen esa hora para definir los talleres con el horario de clases y también para almorzar! Muchas gracias al elenco del profesor Larry! Y gracias a ustedes público! Jajaja! Nos vamos chicos! Adiós!

El animador salió del escenario seguido de cerca por Hermione,Ryan y los demás chicos haciaendo reverencias al público que estalló en aplausos.

-chicos! Si quieren…¡Aquí tengo los volantes del elenco de canto y baile!, decía una muy emocionada Ginger que no paraba de sonreír, y repartió a todos los volantes.

-Hermione es impresionante, exclamó al fin Ron, que observó el volante donde salía la chica vestida de una manera muy bonita al costado de un grupo de chicos.

-hablando de Mione! ¿Dónde está?

-ahora vamos a verla Gin! Siganme! Por aquí, Ginger se fue al puesto de decoración de tortas, donde estaba Gaby charlando con una chica muy animada y decorando algunas tortas con crema pastelera – Vamos a ver a nuestra ídola Gaby!

-oh por supuesto! Viste cómo se movía? Esa canción es muy linda, decía mientras los seguía detrás del escenario.

… … … …

Hermione bajó del escenario con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora.Mientras veía que el animador, el señor Fulton, se acercaba a ella trató de calmarse porque los nervios del público no la dejaban tranquila nunca.

-Mi querida Hermione!, exclamó el señor Fulton muy entusiasmado, -Lo has hecho muy bien! Te felicito!

-gracias animador pero no lo pudiera haber hecho sin ellos…, dijo señalando a sus amigos de coreografía.

-si si sí! Claro…eh tengo cosas que hacer!, el señor Fulton hizo caso omiso a los demás chicos cosa que a Hermione parecía incomodarle y también molestarle.

La chica vió como el animador se fue sin apenas dirigirle unas palabras a los demás, y apretó muy fuerte los labios.Sin embargo una de las chicas con la que cantó se acercó a ella (La chica de color de piel claro), con cara de pocos amigos:

-Mi querida Hermione!, gritó burlándose, -Lo has hecho muy bien! Te felicito!

-Britany…, empezó la castaña resignada

-Claro! Haste la santa! Sólo tu obtienes la fama! Verdad? Y nosotros dónde eh? hacemos el trabajo nada más!

-para un rato! Yo no me doy de famosa!, Hermione estaba irritada por lo que había dicho la chica.

-ah no? Pues mira niñita! Nadie te aprecia por lo que vales! Sino por tu falsa cara y tu estúpida voz! ¡Eres insoportable!

-pero qué diablos dices!,dijo acercándose a ella

-eres un perra! (Disculpen la palabra U.u) , y se tiró ensima de la castaña jalándole los pelos a lo cual ésta atinó a retroceder un poco topándose con alguien…

-para ya Britany! Tu no eres más que un reemplazo de Gloria!,gritaba Rihana detrás de su amiga Hermione.

-Eso lo veremos!, gritaba Britany descontroladamente.

Ryan y los demás las separaron observando que Hermione tenía varios rasguños y Britany aún quería matarla.

-pero que está pasando aquí, gritó Gabriella interrumpiendo la escena con la cara roja de ira.

-Britany se ha vuelto loca!, gritó Ryan agarrando con más firmeza a la chica rubia que no paraba de zafarse.

Gabriella se acercó amenazadoramente a Britany, dejando atrás a Ron, Harry,Ginny, Ginger y Javier, perplejos.

-já! Esque no tienes vergüenza ¿verdad?...¡Estás celosa porque Hermione tiene un buen talento y tú no!, Gabriella se había transformado y…la verdad…DABA MIEDOOO ( OO)-por sierto! Me olvidaba! tú solo eres un reemplazo! Jajaja!

-pues mira si soy reemplazo! Pero a Hermione siempre se le sube la fama con el estúpido animador!...ella no vale nada! Al menos yo si valgo la pena!

-jajajaja! (risa mala ) tienes demasiada autoestima ¿verdad? Pero sabes qué? acá no se premiten caprichosas celosas!, gritó irritada

-quien te crees que eres GABRIELLA! Con que derecho me vienes a decir que me vaya del grupo! Eh? estupida!

-estoy de acuerdo con Gabriella!

-profesor Larry!

-Britany…No te quiero más en el grupo! Vamos ya sal de aquí! Vamos! Afuera! Tienes algunos asuntitos que resolver con el director!

-pero señor…

-nada de peros! O habrá una amonestación más!

Sin más, el profesor y Britany se fueron camino al instituto.

-Gracias chicos…,agradeció Hermione enormemente

-estás segura que estás bien?, preguntó Rihana

-sí Riha…no te preocupes

-ok! Me voy a comer algo! Vienes con nosotros?

-no lo siento…yo me quedo con Gaby y los demás…

-bueno pues…entonces nos vamos! Bye!, y se fue saludando con una mano

Ryan se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiendose y se largó con los demás.

-aish! Habrá que ver lo estúpida que puede ser Britany,gritó Gabriella

-No tiene gracia Gaby! Por poco y me mata!

-Pero que pasó en realidad?

-ay Ginger…¿Quieres que te explique las actitudes del señor Fulton?

-ah ese viejo!

-y yo decía que era una suerte el no haberme encontrado con el clon de Lavender!, exclamó Ginny indignada,-Mira que es peor! Te ha rasguñado la cara!

-ya déjenlo ahí…vamos a comer por favor!!!...me muero de hambre!, dijo la chica arreglándose el cabello.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y luego una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujó en la cara:

-Mi querido hermanito ya te pegó el hambre! No sabía que pasaras tanto tiempo con él, Ron la miró alarmado y Hermione se puso rojísima- ah! Verdad! Ayer se desaparecieron misteriosamente por ahí ….seguro ahí te contagió!

-jajaja, todos empezaron a reir por el comentario de Ginny, lo cual hizo que Ron y Hermione se sonrojaran más.

-ya ya…no sabes que cantar de hambre?

Todos se cayaron al instante, exepto Ginger y Gaby que se seguían riendo.

-oh! Es verdad! Hermione Jane Granger! Cómo está eso de que cantas y bailas???, preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-ajá! Y tienes toooda la hora del almuerzo para explicarnoslo…,dijo Ginny cruzandose de brazos.

-eh….jeje…bueno ya….no me miren así!...se los explicaré pero por favor vamos a comer!


	7. Chapter 6 parte 2

Cap

Les debo una disculpa… en serio! Lo siento… espero que les guste esta segunda parte del cap 6…le puse mucho esfuerzo! Y otra ves mil disculpas!! Saludos a todos!

Cap.6: Regreso a las clases y una sorpresota! (parte 2)

**En la primera parte…:**

"_La chica vió como el animador se fue sin apenas dirigirle unas palabras a los demás, y apretó muy fuerte los labios.Sin embargo una de las chicas con la que cantó se acercó a ella (La chica de color de piel claro), con cara de pocos amigos:_

_-Mi querida Hermione!, gritó burlándose, -Lo has hecho muy bien! Te felicito!_

_-Britany…, empezó la castaña resignada_

_-Claro! Haste la santa! Sólo tu obtienes la fama! Verdad? Y nosotros dónde eh? hacemos el trabajo nada más!_

_-para un rato! Yo no me doy de famosa!, Hermione estaba irritada por lo que había dicho la chica._

_-ah no? Pues mira niñita! Nadie te aprecia por lo que vales! Sino por tu falsa cara y tu estúpida voz! ¡Eres insoportable!_

_-pero qué diablos dices!,dijo acercándose a ella_

_-eres un perra! (Disculpen la palabra U.u) , y se tiró ensima de la castaña jalándole los pelos a lo cual ésta atinó a retroceder un poco topándose con alguien…"_

"_-profesor Larry!_

_-Britany…No te quiero más en el grupo! Vamos ya sal de aquí! Vamos! Afuera! Tienes algunos asuntitos que resolver con el director!_

_-pero señor…"_

"_Ron la miró alarmado y Hermione se puso rojísima- ah! Verdad! Ayer se desaparecieron misteriosamente por ahí….seguro ahí te contagió!_

_-jajaja! , todos empezaron a reír por el comentario de Ginny, lo cual hizo que Ron y Hermione se sonrojaran más._

_-ya ya…no sabes que cantar de hambre?_

_Todos se cayaron al instante, excepto Ginger y Gaby que se seguían riendo._

_-oh! Es verdad! Hermione Jane Granger! Cómo está eso de que cantas y bailas??, preguntó Harry sorprendido._

_-ajá! Y tienes toooda la hora del almuerzo para explicárnoslo…,dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos._

_-eh….jeje…bueno ya….no me miren así!...se los explicaré pero por favor vamos a comer!"_

**¿Cómo llegó Hermione a ser una cantante?**

Se dirigieron hacia los restaurantes y entraron a una pizzería. Ron y Hermione caminaban sonrojados dirigiéndose miradas alternadas cada uno. Los demás sólo reían divertidos. Cuando entraron escogieron dos mesas y las juntaron cerca de la ventana y pidieron dos pizzas familiares (Grandes). Ginny empezó a hablar:

-y? Herms…cuenta! Cómo fue!

-Hermione cantante? No me lo termino de creer!, decía Harry

-Oigan…¡No es para tanto!, empezó Hermione sonrojada

-Que no es para tanto?!, gritó Ron sorprendido,- Por Merl…em por dios Hermione! Casi me da un infarto!

La castaña lo miró divertida, no sabía que podía llegar a causar tanta sorpresa en Ron. De hecho pensaba impresionarlo pero no tanto. Después de pensar en eso se sonrojó aún mas y habló para disimular:

-Bueno ya…miren: "Cuando llegué aquí no conocía a nadie…y me sentía algo sola así que me metí a hacer deporte que fue el voley; Ahí conocí a Ginger y me hice de ella y de Gaby. Finalmente me mudé de la casa en la que estaba para estar con ellas ya que las chicas con la que estaba compartiendo casa eran:"Cinderelle y Britany", las chicas más populares de aquí. (Un mal dúo por cierto u.U) y desde ahí todo estuvo normal para mí, pero un día Gaby y Ginger, (Que por cierto son muy payasas! , dijo mirándolas reprochadoramente a lo cual ella ni se inmutaron) le hicieron una broma de mal gusto a Britany. Pasaron los días y Britany se enteró de quienes habían sido las de la broma pero yo, por defenderlas, me metí en un gran problema!...porque Britany me retó a subir al escenario a cantar para el día de navidad tuve que cantar, y lo hice, ya que si no lo hacía iban a castigarnos cuando Britany les fuera con el chisme al director…"- La chica hizo una pausa para tomar aire y observó que todos la miraban expectantes- "Así que el día de Navidad tuve que cantar, y a pesar de que casi me desmayaba de los nervios, lo hice muy bien sorprendiéndome a mi misma y haciendo que Britany me odie de por vida. Junto a Cinderelle, que por alguna razón siempre me trató de manera indiferente. Es así como descubrí este talento y, aunque no me guste, no hubiera pasado sin Britany…", terminó diciendo.

- ¡Hey! Britany es una tipa idiota pero no fue por ella solamente Herms!...recuerda que un día antes de la presentación acordamos que no saldrías a cantar porque tú no tuviste la culpa pero tu te negaste a perder la apuesta y al día siguiente subiste al escenario muy decidida. Así que en parte tú pusiste de tu esfuerzo!, dijo Gaby explicando lo demás.

- Gaby tiene razón Herms! Eres muy valiente!

-Ginger…por algo está en Gryffindor!

- ¡GINNY! Gritaron todos a la vez.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es que se me escapa! , dijo apenada y Harry la abrazó para consolarla.

- Sé que ha debido de ser algo increíble verme bailar y cantar…pero ya les dije: Fue una casualidad…

-¡Wow Herms! ¡Qué tal historia!, exclamó Ginny dejando de abrazar a Harry- No me lo esperaba…

- por eso Ginny estoy algo miedosa con lo que hicieron estas dos (señaló a Gaby y Ginger que sonreían adorablemente) con Cinderelle porque esta chica es otra maniática

- y nosotras ya te hemos dicho que es nuestro problema y que esta vez no te metas!

- Eso ni hablar Gaby! Ya aprendí la lección!

Todos empezaron a reír con el comentario de Hermione. Cuando se calmaron, entró al restaurante Bryan, que parecía exhausto de tanto correr. Se acercó a Gaby y le dio un beso:

-Siento llegar tarde, pero la cafetería está abarrotada de gente y mi tía me necesitaba..., decía mientras se sentaba,- Alex estaba con su hermanita así que no le avisé que estaríamos aquí…ya saben…puede que venga Marianne y nos arruina el día.

Todos asintieron.

-Oigan chicos…Me dirán de una vez en qué talleres estarán? Es que tengo que entregar los formularios llenos en una hora…

-a ver Ginger…yo quiero cocina como te comenté, dijo Ginny acercándose a la chica para que anote sus datos.

Harry se puso en Basket y Javier a periodismo. Cuando le llegó el turno a Ron este se sonrojó bastante y dio una mirada a Hermione rápidamente. Se acercó al oído de Ginger y le dijo algo que la hizo sonreír y escribir los datos de él gustosamente.

Hermione miraba la escena algo celosa: ¡Qué demonios le había dicho a Gingerane! , pero fue interrumpida por las pizzas que llegaron con el mozo, que traía tambaleando las bebidas de cada uno.

Cuando terminaron de comer, todos emprendieron el camino hacia los salones no sin antes toparse con Alex y Marianne, ésta última miró a Bryan tentadoramente:

- Hermione! Cantaste muy bien! ¡Como siempre!

- Gracias Alex…, agradeció la chica mirando con instintos asesinos a Marianne que ahora miraba a Ron.

-¡MARIANNE! Ya me tienes harta!

Alex miró asustado a Gabriella y Marianne sonrió cínicamente.

- pero yo que hice? , respondió poniendo cara de "no hice nada"

- No te hagas la infantil y deja de comerte con los ojos a todos los chicos! , gritó Ginger desesperada

-ah ah! ¿¡Qué diría Cinderelle si se enterara de tu bromita!? ¿Eh?

- Ni te atrevas! Porque te mato si lo haces!

-ah…Hermione! No sabía que tú tenías que ver con esto… ¡Uy! ¡Qué pena!

-Mira señorita come hombres! Tú no le hablas así a Hermione!

-jajaja ya habló la nueva! ¿Cómo te llamas? Ah sí! Ginny verdad? Y éste es tu hermanito? Mmm…hola Ron! El otro día no terminamos de hablar…

Hermione estaba roja de ira y en su cara decía: "Peligro". Ron no sabía que decir o hacer, pero decidió callarse.

-¡ANDA! Ve y dile a Cinderelle que fui yo la que hizo todo! ¿Quieres aportar? ¿Eh?, la castaña estaba "algo" descontrolada,- pues anda! Ve y díselo! Que me tienes harta! ¡Harta!

Marianne le respondió con una sonrisa triunfal y se fue, no sin antes darle un corto beso a Ron en la boca. El chico no se lo esperaba y abrió mucho los ojos.

Todos se quedaron perplejos y Alex se disculpó y se fue. Hermione no podía creer tanto descaro de parte de esa chica. Se sentía tan mal e impotente que se largó a llorar en un banco que estaba por ahí. Mientras Ginger y Gaby se miraban resignadas y se iban a sentar al lado de su amiga. Ginny, que se quedó con los chicos, les dijo:

-cosas de chicas…nos vemos después…, y se fue con las demás a sentarse mientras los chicos se alejaban algo tímidos hacia los salones.

Cuando Ginny llegó, nadie había dicho nada aún y abrazó a su amiga por detrás. Ginger empezó a hablar:

-ya déjalo Herms…Marianne es así…

- No entiendes! Yo no hago más que desear una vida normal y no le hago nada a nadie…, dejó caer más lágrimas,- Pero todos se empeñan en querer hacerme la vida imposible!

-si lo dices por Ron…

-¡Sí ginny! ¡Por Ron! Pero no es sólo por eso! Es Britany, Cinderelle y la chismosa de Marianne! Nunca me dejan tranquila! Nosé que les habré hecho yo para que me hagan todas esas cosas…

-Hermione…tú sabes que ese trío es de lo peor y que no sólo te hacen la vida imposible a ti sino a todo aquel que tenga cerebro…, empezó a decir Gaby.

-Son unas descerebradas Herms…ya no te pongas así…

-Ginger tiene razón Mione, además a mi hermano ese beso lo tomó desprevenido… ¿Tú crees que vuelva a besarla por su propia voluntad? ¡A él no le gusta ser víctima de una violación!

Todas rieron como locas con el comentario de Ginny. En eso, sonó el timbre de entrada a clases, dejando ver correr a muchos estudiantes alborotados. Entonces las chicas se pararon, se dieron un abrazo grupal y se dirigieron a los salones.

Hermione ya más calmada, entró en el salón con sus amigas y se sentó junto a Ron porque el chico le dijo que quería hablar con ella. La chica aceptó dudosa de no prestar atención a la clase. Como aún no llegaba la profesora, Ron le preguntó muy preocupado:

-¿Estás mejor?, el pelirrojo vio que la chica asintió y prosiguió- No debiste meterte…si Ginger y Gabriella están metidas en algo tú no tienes por que intervenir…

-Sí lo se Ronald…pero Marianne siempre me saca de mis casillas…, dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Especialmente porque se parece a Lavender y me persigue como mosca… ¿verdad?

La castaña alzó la mirada bruscamente sintiendo que sus mejillas le ardían de lo rojas que podían estar.

-¿Có…cómo?, preguntó nerviosa: ¿Acaso Ron se estaba dando cuenta de que lo quería?

-Nada, olvídalo…De todos modos no me gusta verte llorar…, Se acercó más a ella y le agarró la mejilla acariciándola suavemente- yo estoy aquí para cualquier reto que tengas que afrontar.

-gra…gracias!, la chica pensaba que su corazón iba a estallar por tantos latidos que estaba dando.

De pronto Hermione sintió un vuelco en el estómago: ¡Ron la estaba abrazando! La chica se sentía en el cielo. Ron nunca la había abrazado así. Le correspondió el abrazo pero alguien los interrumpió:

-Me encanta la idea de que te hayas conseguido un enamorado Hermione…pero si no les importa…voy a comenzar mi clase…

Los chicos al escuchar esa voz se separaron bruscamente tan colorados como el pelo del chico. La profesora los miraba divertida y con una mirada pícara, Hermione sacó un cuaderno de apuntes. Los demás alumnos los miraban curiosos y Ginny se retorcía de risa junto a sus demás amigos. La profesora se dirigió a la pizarra y empezó a hablar:

-Todo aquel que sea nuevo párese

Ron, Ginny, Harry, Javier y dos chicos más se pararon.

-bueno…yo no los conozco así que cada uno me dirá algo sobre ustedes para que los conozcamos mejor ¿sí?

Los chicos asintieron.

- ¡Bien! Las damas primero, dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny - ¿Cómo te llamas querida?

- Ginevra Weasley… pero todos me dicen Ginny…soy de Londres-Inglaterra…tengo 16 años y estudié en el colegio Hog…

Hermione hizo ruido con su silla, Ginger miró a Ginny advirtiéndole, Gaby casi se atraganta y Ron, Harry y Javier se miraron asustados.

-en el colegio Hog...Eh…Hogclim?

-Hogclim??

-eh…sí! Es un colegio privado y muy reservado…eh casi nadie lo ubica…, terminó diciendo muy nerviosa.

-ah… bueno Ginny un placer de tenerte en mi clase…ya puedes sentarte…, la profesora se dirigió a Harry que estaba al costado de Ginny que estaba más aliviada, - ¿Quién eres tú?

- Harry Potter…también vengo de Inglaterra y tengo 17 años…

-Harry! Mi esposo se llama así ¡jajaja! ¡ Que bueno conocerte! Ya te puedes sentar…, la profesora se dirigió a Ron con una sonrisa pícara – Veo que conoces a Hermione…la primera de la clase…¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eh…,el pobre pelirrojo estaba recontra nervioso y avergonzado, - Me llamo Ronald Weasley…

-ah! Tú eres el hermano de Ginny?

-sí

-Son gemelos!

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y miró con instintos asesinos a Ron para que arregle el malentendido. Mientras Harry y Hermione (Que se le había pasado lo roja que estaba), se reían por lo bajo.

-No! Eh…ella es un año menor que yo!

-ah! Ya…y de dónde conoces a Hermione?

La castaña juntó las palmas de sus manos pidiéndole con gestos y miradas a la profesora para que deje de molestar.

Ron volteó a verla y la pilló haciendo un gesto de negación. Hermione enrojeció de nuevo y se quedó mirando un lapicero que tenía a su costado muy interesada.

-E…Ella estudiaba con nosotros…, dijo el pelirrojo en medio de grititos y risitas nerviosas de parte de todo el salón.

De pronto, tocaron la puerta y la profesora (Muy divertido) le hizo señas a Ron para que se sentara.

-Ya pueden callarse!

Todos callaron repentinamente y Ron tomó asiento. El que tocaba la puerta era el profesor Larry:

-Sí…Margarita disculpa que te moleste pero debo llevarme a Hermione a la oficina del director.

-No hay problema…se dirigió hacia los alumnos y llamó:- Hermione! Te llama el director!

La chica se levantó extrañada y se fue con el profesor Larry:

-Has cantado bien hoy Hermione!

-Gracias señor, pero por que me llama el director?

-ya lo verás!

Caminaron largo rato hasta llegar a los ascensores, subieron a uno y llegaron al cuarto piso. Saludaron a la secretaria y entraron a la oficina del director.

El director era esa clase de personas que les gusta cuidar su imagen y son fáciles de convencer. No era muy amigable y era muy estricto.

Britany estaba sentada en una de las sillas, roja de la ira y con lágrimas en la cara. En cambio el director estaba muy serio sentado en su silla con aspecto de no creer a ningún alumno así diga la verdad. El sólo confiaba en sus profesores.

-Puedes sentarte Hermione…, dijo el director.

-Gracias Señor, contestó extrañada.

- Y bien?...señorita?, dijo refiriéndose a Britany

La chica miró a Hermione con cólera y pronunció una palabra casi inaudible.

-Nadie te ha escuchado Britany!

La chica se puso de pie y, para sorpresa de todos, abrazó a Hermione y le pidió perdón, para luego decirle al oído:

-prepárate para tu reto estupida!

La castaña asintió decidida, porque no pensaba dejar ganar a la tonta de Britany.

-¡No quiero mas peleas! ¿Entendido?

Las dos chicas asintieron y luego salieron de la oficina acompañadas por el profesor Larry. Cuando llegaron al salón, se encontraron con otro profesor del curso de matemáticas y cada una se fue a su sitio sin dedicarse ni una sola palabra más pero con una expresión llena de rabia de la que todos llegaron a darse cuento.

Hermione se sentó junto a Ron y él la miró interrogante:

-Después te cuento…este profesor es muy estricto…

Minutos más tarde:

-Y entonces me dijo que me preparara para un reto…, decía Hermione con cólera

Estaban en la hora de descanso y se encaminaban a la cafetería : Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Gabriella, Gingerane, Harry , Javier y Bryan.

-esa arpía! Se las va a ver con nosotras!

- No! Ginger! Te dije que no se metan…

-Hermione… pero

-Es que después se van a meter en problemas… y yo no quiero eso ginny

-a mi me parece que todo esto es una tontería, dijo el pelirrojo despreocupado

- si chicas… ya dejen ese tema en paz

-Bryan tiene razon… si no pelean ustedes entonces ellas no se meterán con ustedes…

-Harry! No es tan sencillo…, intentó explicar gaby.

-Bueno… vamos a tomar algo? , Javier cambió de tema.

- esta bien… esta bien…, aceptaron todos.

Pero Hermione en serio estaba algo incómoda… ¿Qué quería Britany?


	8. Chapter 7

**Cap.7: Castigada.**

Habían pasado masomenos como 5 días y la preocupación de Hermione iba en aumento, pero no precisamente porque Britany le había hecho algo sino porque aun no pasaba nada. Todo parecía calmado y pronto los chicos se olvidaron algo de ese tema pero Hermione no.

-Oh si! Por fin se terminó la semana!!

-Oh si Gaby que bueno que estés con muchas ganas de pasar el fin de semana porque tengo muchas tareas para ti! , se burló la profesora de sociales.

Gabriella agachó la cabeza y caminó detrás de la profesora que se dirigía a su oficina.

-Quien le manda a hacer payasadas en el video de la presentación final de su trabajo…

-Ay Mione…sabes que no fue a propósito…

- Lo dices en serio? Vestirse de Helena de Troya y hacer strip tease!

-jajaja! Fue muy gracioso no?

-cállate Ronald…es mi enamorada!

-si Bryan? Apuesto a que fue dirigido para ti!

-gracias Ginger...en serio levantas mi moral…

-estás así porque no podrán salir juntos mañana…eso es todo! , le respondió la chica.

-ya deja de molestar!...saben que? Me voy!

-Adiós! , dijeron todos seguido de una risotada general.

Las chicas se quedaron un rato conversando a la orilla del mar y los chicos se tuvieron que ir ya que tenían una charla de la preparatoria que era solo para varones.

Mientras Ginger caminaba por la orilla mojándose sus pies, Ginny y Hermione tuvieron por fin un tiempo a solas desde que se vieron. Así que aprovecharon para hablar:

-Herms! Hace tiempo que no hablamos!

-Ya lo sé Gin…, dijo mirando la puesta de sol. A Hermione se la notaba ida y un poco nostálgica.

-Hey! Que sucede mione? Tienes una cara de mono aguado alucinante! Que tienes amiga?

-jajaja! Ay Gin…te extrañé! Eres una loca…

-gracias por el halago señorita Einstein…pero aun no me ha dicho porque tiene ese animo por el subsuelo…

-Es que…nose Gin…aún no asimilo muy bien el hecho de que ustedes hayan venido…Es algo muy difícil para mi, sabes…que a mi me gusta tu hermano…por supuesto que también sabes que vine aquí para alejarme de Voldemort…Esto es una nueva vida para mi…y aquí he aprendido muchas cosas que estando en Hogwarts nunca supe…Ahora que han venido…me parece genial pero tengo…mucho miedo de lo que nos pueda pasar si se enteran lo que somos…y es por eso que estoy así…no quiero que les pase nada ya que han perdido mucho en Inglaterra…me entiendes?

-Claro que te entiendo! No soy un esqueleto con el cerebro podrido!...

Hermione se rió de las tonterías que llegaba a decir Ginny solo para reanimarla.

-Bueno… en primer lugar lo de Ronald si te lo creo y sé que te ha chocado vernos pues tú pensabas que ya nunca más nos ibas a ver en la vida. Segundo, no insultes a mis pequeñas neuronas que recién están aprendiendo el ABC, XD! Porque las dos sabemos que no huiste de Voldemort…Huiste de mi hermano…después de que se besaron…y no me pongas esa cara que sabes muy bien que es cierto! Y en realidad tienes razón al decir que te ha chocado verlo…tu lo querías olvidar no?...bueno el nunca te olvidó…Deja ya ese miedo al amor Herms… te hace daño pensar así! Pobre corazoncito lo alejaste de quien ama en verdad! …y por ultimo… por favor Herms está bien que yo sea tan idiota como para dejar escapar algo del mundo mágico cuando hablo…pero tampoco meto las cuatro patas…Además… si nos votan estaremos juntos no? Nada nos puede pasar…

-si lo se Gin…y respecto a lo de Ronald…

-ah no! Eso si no! No voy a dejar que digas más mentiras eh!

-iba a decir que lo de Ron es verdad…me descubriste! Contenta?

-Por fin la señorita Einstein comprendió!

-Jajaja! Basta Gin! Me das risa!

-Pues que bueno! Porque mi diminuto cerebro ya no sabía que mas inventar para que te rías eh!

Se siguieron riendo hasta que alguien las interrumpió:

-Miren quien está aquí! Es Helena de Troya xxx! Jajaja!

-Ya basta Ginger! , Gabriella venía molesta e irritada.

-ah vamos! No seas aguafiestas!

-Esa bruja arpía se las va a ver conmigo! La odio!

-yo diría que estás ardida porque no te viste con Bryan…pobrecita!

- Ginny! Tu a mi no me conoces ok?, Gabriella es muy chistosa a veces pero cuando se molesta se molesta…

-Ya cálmate! Que Ginny no tiene la culpa de que te hagas la payasa al final de una presentación! , dijo la castaña defendiendo a su mejor amiga.

Gabriella se quitó la ropa quedándose así en ropa de baño. Se amarró el pelo en una cola alta y corrió hacia el mar para después meterse un chapuzón.

-Que se calme…

-Sí Ginger…

-Lo que no entiendo es por que está tan molesta?

-Lo que pasa Ginny es que esa profesora se burla siempre de ella…y la molesta bastante porque un día la atrapó besándose con Bryan en un salón…desde ahí la considera una "Adolescente con las hormonas revueltas" y a Gaby no le gusta que piensen así de ella…Además esto ha creado discusiones entre Bryan y ella…supongo que por eso está tan mal…, explicó Ginger amablemente mientras Hermione se levantaba e iba hacia la orilla del mar, donde estaba Gaby, a reanimarla.

Hermione se quitó sus sandalias y sumergió sus pies en el agua del mar. Esto ayudó a que la chica se relaje por completo y se olvide del tema que había estado conversando con Ginny. Después se sentó al costado de Gaby porque la chica estaba demasiado afectada.

-Tienes que entender que Ginny no sabe nada sobre nosotros y por eso no la vas a tratar mal…

-Si lo sé Mione…lo siento…Ginny me cae muy bien.

- Qué pasó Gaby?

-La tarada esa me mandó a la psicóloga y le explicó que yo tenía problemas de conducta sexual…y la maldita psicóloga me ha prohibido ver a Bryan hasta el próximo sábado!

-Qué???

- Y no sólo eso…también tengo que archivar todos los exámenes de Historia de toda la preparatoria el domingo…osea pasado mañana…y mi trabajo de Historia lo tengo que arreglar y será aceptado bajo la mínima nota...

-Eso es injusto…además lo de Helena de Troya fue un "Detrás de cámaras" y se supone que no estaba incluido en tu proyecto…

-si lo sé Mione! Explícale eso a la vieja arpía a ver si te entiende!

-Ay Gaby…ahora si que estás con mucha mala suerte…

-Lo sé Mione…

Hermione abrazó a su amiga muy fuerte y después la ayudó a levantarse para que se cambiara.

De regreso a casa Ginger y Ginny se enteraron de lo que había sucedido y se indignaron al igual que Hermione. Entraron a la casa y Gabriella subió para bañarse, mientras las demás preparaban la cena.

-Oigan… y si tratamos de esconder a Gaby y Bryan?...digo la profesora esa no va a verlos todos los días no?

-Ay Ginny…ojala fuera así…, dijo Ginger con pena,…es que como este es un instituto grande… hay personas que se encargan de espiarte si es que estás cumpliendo un castigo… y son personas especializadas… nunca se dejan ver…

-Es horrible Gin…

-ah que mierda…se creen Filch en versión agente 007…

Las chicas rieron por el comentario pero fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de la puerta.

- Son los chicos!, dijo Ginger alarmada mirando por la ventana

- Uy a estas alturas ya nos han debido de haber seguido los espías…, razonó Hermione.

-Rápido! Hay que salir las tres y llevarlos lejos de la casa y explicarles que es lo que pasa!, dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta.

-Hola chic…!

-No pueden pasar…, los interrumpió la pelirroja.

-Vamos afuera…

-Les explicaremos con mas detalles…, finalizó Hermione.

Todos fueron a sentarse en la acera del frente. Hermione empezó a hablar:

-a Gaby la castigaron como ya saben…y…bueno…la están vigilando…

Bryan bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el suelo, se le notaba triste.

-cómo que la están vigilando?

-resulta, mi querido hermanito, que en este instituto hay miles de Filch en versión agente 007!

-Qué?!!!

- a ver gin..no sigas diciendo que son esa versión!

-ya Mione es que me parece una ridiculez!

-Sí a mí también…pero así de pesados son los profesores aquí…, dijo Gingerane aburrida.

-bueno… eso quiere decir que no se le pueden acercar a Gaby…, dijo Ginny esperando la reacción de Bryan

-Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí…nos vemos

Bryano se puso de pie y se fue corriendo hacia la cafetería.

-uh…creo que hoy cumplían meses?

-No Harry…un año!

-wow…, dijo Ron sorprendido.

-entonces chicos.. ya nos vamos.. no me siento bien dejando allá arriba a Gaby sola…

- No te preocupes Ginger...las entendemos…ya nos vamos, dijo Javier.

Los chicos se fueron en busca de Bryan para asegurarse de que no le pase nada y las chicas entraron a la casa muy apenadas por lo que estaba sucediendo con su amiga. Apenas hubieron cerrado la puerta se encontraron con Gabriella que iba bajando las escaleras con expresión de extrañeza ya que no sabía lo que había estado pasando mientras ella se bañaba.

Después de sentarse todas a la mesa para cenar Gaby se animó a preguntar que era lo que había pasado.

-Vino Bryan..

-¿Qué?

-ay Gaby es que vino para verte pero…

- y no me avisaron?? , la chica daba miedo cuando se transformaba.

-Gaby sabes muy bien que a estas alturas ya te han debido de seguir!, terminó de explicar Hermione muy preocupada por la reacción de su amiga

-Hermione me importa una mierda que me hayan seguido! Mañana ya no voy a poder verlo porque voy a estar con esa bruja de mier..

-Bueno ya basta de malcriadeces no crees! , gritó Ginny parándose de su asiento con mucho valor para enfrentar a una irritada Gabriella que pronto se le vendría encima. Mientras, Hermione y Gingerane, se miraban algo temerosas por lo que pudiera ocurrir con Ginny… de hecho a Gaby no se le tiene que provocar cuando está irritada ya que las consecuencias serían fatales.

-¿Quién te crees que eres como para venir acá y…?, pero fue interrumpida por Ginny.

-Desde ahora soy tu amiga Gaby…y también soy muy vengativa ya que hemos visto a Bryan muy mal después de que le dimos tremenda noticia…, Miró a las demás y todas asintieron apenadas ya que se acordaban de lo sucedido hace algunos minutos atrás,- Así que vamos a darle a esa bruja todo lo que se merece y le haremos recordar que ella también tiene hormonas y que quizás estén más disparatadas que las nuestras porque se nota que como está necesitada entonces nos molesta a los adolescentes!

-Ginny!, gritaron todas riéndose a carcajadas y Gabriella no era la ecepción porque a medida que ginny iba hablando su cara se relajaba más para luego pasar a una sonrisa triunfal.

-ahahahah! No me equivoqué en que tú tienes un buen sentido del humor eh!

-oh gracias pero no firmo autógrafos hasta mañana jajaja

Las demás rieron por el comentario y Hermione se apresuró a comentar:

- No hablabas en serio sobre la venganza no? Jajaja

- jajaja claro que sí! , Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, piensas que soy una mentirosa Mione?

-Ah no! Ni se les ocurra meterme en esto eh!

- Herms.. relájate amiga, dijo Ginger divertida,-Tu también odias a esa profesora…

-a esa bruja dirás! Casi me pone mala nota en el proyecto del año pasado!

-Wow Herms tu no eras asi en Hog…amm… en el colegio…jejeje

-Nunca vas a cambiar no Gin?

-Ay lo siento… aún no me acostumbro!, respondió la pelirroja en su defensa.

-Bueno ya chicas.. empecemos a planear la venganza!!, Dijo Gabriella un poco molesta y curiosa a la vez.

-sólo necesito un papel, lapicero, celular y dos bidones de agua…, dijo Ginny en tono misterioso levantando su plato de la mesa y llevándolo al lavadero.

Todas se miraron muy intrigadas y pronto corrieron a traer todos los ¨Materiales¨ que Ginny necesitaba.

Al final de la noche ya lo tenían todo planeado y solo quedaba esperar a que amanezca para empezar con su plan maestro muajajajaja!


	9. Chapter 8:Un día normal

Cap.8: Un día normal

Los primeros rayos de sol se hicieron notar justo cuando Hermione salía del baño para vestirse e ir con sus amigas a la planta baja para desayunar.

-Herms! Te apuras?

-Ya voy Ginger! Tengo que cambiarme!

-apúrate! Que te estamos esperando!

-ya voy…

Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras alguien la jaló del brazo y la arrastró hacia la cocina donde ya se encontraba ginny desayunando con rapidez.  
-au Ginger! Me vas a sacar el brazo!, se quejó la castaña.

-aparte de demorona te quejas! Apúrate si no quieres que el plan salga mal!

Hermione se sentó en uno de los bancos y a su costado se sentó Ginger que apenas vio las tostadas y la mantequilla se apresuró a servirse varias.

-y Gaby?

-Ella tiene permiso de levantarse más tarde no crees?

-eso es injusto Ginny!!!!, gritaron las demás.

Frente a esto Ginny las miró desafiante y se paró de su asiento.

-injusto es lo que le hacen a Gabriella o no lo creen así? Nosotras tenemos la oportunidad de ayudarla al menos para que se sienta mejor y ahora debemos de hacer esto por ella

-ok…de acuerdo, dijo la castaña desanimada y enseguida terminó de comer su plato de cereales.

-ahora…repasemos el plan chicas!

-esta bien, dijo Hermione poniéndole atención al fin y al cabo ella era la que mandaba en este plan ya que fue su idea

-Veamos… tenemos los dos bidones de agua, la cubeta de hielo, los globos, mmm..los celulares? , Hermione asintió,- también llevamos el bañador debajo de cada una no??

-eso siempre lo hacemos Gin! Estamos cerca de la playa!

-ok jeje es que yo no me lo pongo como ustedes siempre! Vivía en Inglaterra por Mer…digo… este..

-ya basta Gin.. no te preocupes yo tampoco estaba acostumbrada a usar el bañador todos los días!, la atajó Hermione algo comprensiva con su mejor amiga.

-Nunca se sabe cuando puedes caer en alguna piscina! , dijo Ginger causando la risa en las otras dos.

Ginny miró su reloj y se sorprendió demasiado.

-Wow chicas aquí el tiempo se pasa volando! Vámonos ya!, dijo la pelirroja alarmada y levantando su plato de la mesa.

·······································································································································································

Ronald Weasley estaba despierto desde hacía ya varias horas. No dejaba de pensar en algo en particular y ya se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso. Hermione siempre fue su amor platónico pero esta vez no lo veía así, esta vez estaba decidido a conquistarla a como dé lugar. El gran problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ya iba como 3 horas ahí en su cama recostado boca arriba pensando en la castaña cuando sonó su móvil. En realidad lo había encontrado muy útil entonces se compró uno para él y otro para Ginny. Se sorprendió bastante de ver quien lo llamaba era Hermione. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse y contestó:

-Hermione! Hola!...qué?..Herms.. no podemos! Me sorprende de ti!...jajaja ok…pero.. no entiendo nada…de veras? Wow entonces ayudaré… sí pues el no está bien…a que hora?..wow! tengo que salir ahora entonces.. y Harry?..ah ok.. bueno em…(Silencio)..entonces..yo…te veo si eso jejeje adiós Mione…

Se vistió como un rayo y con un movimiento de la varita arregló su cuarto en un dos por tres. A veces la magia era útil en el mundo muggle y en estas circunstancias lo mejor era apresurarse ya que no lo quería estropear todo. Salió de su habitación casi corriendo y se chocó con Harry que salía igual que él todo alborotado. Los dos se miraron un rato y salieron de la casa corriendo entendiendo que el otro también sabía el porqué de su prisa.

·····································································································································································

Las chicas se apresuraron en terminar su desayuno y limpiar todo mientras Gabriella seguía arriba sin levantarse de la cama. Ginny obligó a Hermione a hablar con Ron sobre el plan que tenían en mente y la torturó tanto que la castaña no tuvo otro remedio más que acceder. Cuando salieron se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el muelle que quedaba justo delante de la oficina de la profesora de Historia.

-Ahora Herms…tienes que ser precisa… no aumentes demasiado la temperatura por Dios que si no nos quemamos todos! , decía Ginger totalmente nerviosa y preocupada pues la mayoría por no decir todo el plan requería de magia pura.

-No hay de qué preocuparse… Hermione es brillante en todo y más en la magia, soltó Ginny a modo de respuesta sacando las tres varitas que pertenecían a ellas.

-Dejen de hablar que si salgo ilesa de esto se acordarán de mi porque no pienso hacer magia de nuevo después de todo este embrollo eh!, Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa y ya se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber aceptado tal cosa.

-Piensa en tu nota del año pasado Hermione! Esa bruja casi te..

-Ya basta! …so…sólo denme la varita…vamos!

-Así me gusta!

Hermione miró al cielo resignada, Ginny era demasiado manipuladora cuando quería, y apuntó al sol. Cerró los ojos, esto no le gustaba para nada, se concentró en el hechizo y cuando los abrió ya hacía un calor sofocante.

-Bien! Herms eres genial!

-wow! Eres la mejor bruja que he conocido!, dijo Ginger sorprendida por la rapidez del asunto y empezando a sentir demasiado calor.

La primera fase del plan estaba hecha y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que todos salgan de sus camas achicharrados por el calor que hacía y salgan a darse un baño en la piscina o en la playa.

A los 20 minutos todo el instituto estaba ya despierto y todos se dirigían a sitios donde había aire acondicionado, a la piscina o a la playa. Las chicas estaban al menos tranquilas porque había funcionado el plan. En eso sonó el móvil de Hermione con insistencia sobresaltándola a ella y a las demás.

-Hola?...Ron?...donde? hacia aquí…correcto...lo siguiente es que busques algo abrigador para Harry y para ti porque te morirás de frio!...emm…claro…ok…aaa..adios!

-Te pone demasiado nerviosa eh! Jajaja

- Oh cállate Ginger! Viene hacia aquí! Escondámonos detrás de las rocas!

-Ginger? Tienes los globos?

-Claro Gin no te preocupes..también está el disfraz de banshee que pediste…

-Bien… Armaremos el muñeco mientras Herms te encargas de vigilar quien viene, entendido?

-Si jefa!, Dijo Hermione sarcástica.

······································································································································································

Tres señoritas muy guapas corrían en la orilla del mar tratando de ser precavidas ya que lo que iban a hacer requería de sumo cuidado. Britany sonreía de una manera muy usual en ella. Estaba dispuesta a hacerle de todo a Hermione y su clan de amigas estúpidas. No descansaría en paz hasta que algo feo les pase a esas cuatro.

Por otro lado Cinderelle, la más guapa de todas, estaba concentrada en la venganza que realizarían. Ya estaba harta de que Gingerane y Gabriella le tomen el pelo a su antojo. Miró a su costado y se encontró con una sonriente Marianne. Sonrió para sus adentros por lo menos ahora ella le servía pero dentro de poco se desharía de ella porque le traía mala reputación.

Las tres llegaron a la casa de sus oponentes y esperaron a que sean las 8 de la mañana ya que a esa hora es cuando ellas se bañaban, lo sabían porque las habían estado espiando toda la semana pasada así que esperaron. Sólo faltaban 5 minutos para las 8 cuando empezaron a sentir demasiado calor a pesar de que llevaban el bikini nada más.

-chicas me muero de calor!, decía Marianne desesperada porque ya no aguantaba más.

-¡Osea! Tu creerás que eres la única!

-Brit tiene razón que no piensas?

-¡ay! Por su puesto sino que no les…parece algo raro?, contestó Marianne abanicándose con la mano.

-pues es súper obvio que no podemos más que ir al agua!, dijo Cinderelle a punto de desmayarse por el calor que hacía.

-Oh Cindy ni te me desmayes que todas estamos con demasiado calor!, exclamó Britany al borde del colpaso.

-Bueno ya está bien no? Vámonos de una vez! No vaya a ser yo la que tenga que cargar con dos princesas que no aguantan un poco mas de calor!

Las tres chicas se fueron corriendo a la playa y como estaban cerca del muelle pues se refugiaron en las sombras que este proyectaba.

········································································································································································

Ron y Harry corrían hacia la casa de la psicóloga cuando de pronto el pelirrojo se paró en seco. Harry, como iba detrás de Ron, se chocó con él.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-¡Harry se supone que tenemos que espiar no solo a la psicóloga sino también a la profesora de Historia!, dijo el chico muy apurado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Es obvio no? Tú vigila a la psicóloga y yo iré con la profesora pero hay que apurarnos porque si no estamos muertos, Dijo Ron abanicándose con una mano.

-Ya está haciendo mucho calor…No tardarán en salir…vete ya!

Ron corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, eso de hacer magia dentro del instituto que estaba plagado de muggles no le gustaba para nada y menos ahora que veía que medio instituto salía de sus casas a refrescarse en algún lugar. Le empezaba a faltar el aire cuando divisó a Gabriella corriendo hacia él muerta de la risa.

-jajaja! Ya empezó el espectáculo Ron!

-Si lo sé lo mejor será que cumplas con estar en el muelle a las 8 y media porque si no la profesora te castigará peor…No debe tardar en…

Pero fue interrumpido por la mismísima profesora de la que él hablaba. Ron se quedó mudo y blanco del susto.

-Señor Weasley! Qué hace fuera de su casa a estas horas de la mañana?

-Eh..pues yo..sa..salí porque me moría de calor ahí adentro, dijo tratando de parecer inocente y abanicándose de nuevo con una mano.

-Profesora! No tenemos que irnos ya a que cumpla con mi castigo?

-¡Ah pero que insolente muchachita! ¡No ves que me interrumpes! ¡Andando Gabriella! Tienes mucho por hacer…

Ron suspiró aliviado y vio que Gabriella se volteó sonriente y le hizo una seña para que avisase a las chicas de lo ocurrido.

Después de hablar con Hermione, a pesar de su repentino nerviosismo de tan solo nombrarla, corrió en busca de Harry. Lo encontró muy asustado, de seguro le pasó lo mismo que a él y lo pudo comprobar cuando se lo contó.

-El plan saldrá mejor de lo que las chicas creían ya no tenemos que llevar a la psicóloga hacia el muelle porque la profesora de Historia vino con Gabriella y…

-Pronto Harry ya no hay tiempo…corre si es que no te quieres morir de frío!

-eh? Pero por qué? Si hace mucho calor!

-fueron ordenes de las chicas…será mejor que les creamos!, dijo empujándolo para que corra de vuelta a casa.

En el camino se encontraron con Bryan y Javier que estaban en la piscina, éste último estaba horrorizado era obvio que sabía lo del hechizo pero lo que no sabía era quién lo había realizado. Harry y Ron los obligaron a salir de la piscina para que los siguieran.

Cuando llegaron a la casa que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí Bryan empezó a cuestionarlos:

-¿Por qué debemos de ponernos chompa? ¿Qué pasa?,decía extrañado por el comportamiento no solo de Harry y Ron si no de Javier ya que éste parecía muy molesto y a la vez asustado.

-¡Díganme quién fue y qué traman! ¡Saben que no pueden hacerlo!

-Cálmense los dos! Las chicas están haciendo venganza por lo de Gaby…No me pregunten más porque lo único que sé es que en menos de 10 minutos empezará a hacer un fri…iiiio, de pronto Ron sintió un escalofrío que le corría desde los pies hasta la punta de su nariz y parece que todos también lo sintieron porque corrieron a abrigarse.

··········································································································································································

Hermione, Ginny y Ginger estaban escondidas detrás de una gran roca, ya habían terminado de armar a la banshee y se habían quitado los polos porque ya no soportaban tanto calor.

-Bien…ya que vamos a esperar tanto ¡Por favor mójenme!

-¡Ginevra Weasley tú fuiste la de la idea y nos quieres de sirvientas también!, Dijo Ginger desesperada por el calor que hacía.

Hermione se sobresaltó y no tardó mucho en escuchar la réplica de su mejor amiga que se había convertido en una fiera de un momento a otro:

-¡No me alces la voz que si no, no te mojo con el agua que yo traje!

-¡Se me callan las dos!

Hermione sintió que el mundo se le venía al suelo es que acaso era…

-¡Gabriella!, gritaron las tres chicas más que asustadas.

-Sh!!! Cállense les digo!, dijo agachándose para que no la vean- Chicas…vengo con la psicóloga y la profesora… ya me voy… solo tuve 5 minutos para hablar con ustedes porque ellas vienen detrás y me van a pillar aquí…Se les escucha así que traten de bajar la voz…, terminó de decir eso y se fue corriendo al encuentro de sus profesoras más queridas en todo el instituto.

Las chicas respiraron aliviadas pero pronto se sobresaltaron otra vez porque vieron a Britany, Cinderelle y Marianne debajo del muelle haciendo de todo para no achicharrarse.

-Chicas que hacemos! Esas tres sí que son inoportunas!

-Ginger cálmate! Que ahora voy a realizar el hechizo para ponerlos a todos con frío y por sierto…abriguémonos!

-Tú estás loca Herms! Y si nos ven esas huecas?, decía Gin en voz baja.

Hermione ya no escuchaba la voz insistente de Ginny, apuntó al cielo con su varita y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Al instante aparecieron nubes negras en el cielo que antes estaba bien despejado y comenzó a helar.

Hermione y las demás se taparon lo más rápido que pudieron y encantaron al muñeco de la banshee, pero antes Ginny tuvo que levitar a Ginger para que mire toda la escena y les de indicaciones sobre qué pasos seguir.

········································································································································································

Britany corrió a refugiarse bajo el muelle junto a las demás. Se sentaron agotadas de tanto correr y se miraban extrañadas por lo que estaba sucediendo. Al cabo de un rato se escucharon murmullos a lo lejos:

-sh!!! Callense! No escuchan? , decía Cinderelle levantándose para escuchar mejor.

-No escucho nada! Me muero de calor!, Britany estaba que se desmayaba.

-Cinderelle tiene razón! Escucho algo…, dijo Marianne poniéndose de pie también.

Las tres chicas caminaron por el muelle hasta que divisaron a Gabriella caminando a solas hacia el despacho de la profesora de Historia.

-¡Es esa Gabriella!, dijo Marianne con el seño fruncido.

-¡Ay me muero de calor!, dijo Britany sentándose en la arena como si estuviera a punto de colapsar.

-¡Brit! ¡Soporta nena ya nos vamos a casa!, exclamó Cinderelle arrodillándose junto a ella.

Marianne volvió los ojos, pensando que esas dos eran un caso y que estar con ellas era de lo más aburrido. Pero algo llamó su atención, los ojos de la nueva chica Weasley la miraban con asombro y temor. También estaba Hermione a su costado que al verla casi se desmaya.

De pronto empezó a hacer un frío infernal.

··········································································································································································

Gabriella entró al despacho de la profesora de Historia junto con la psicóloga y la ya antes mencionada. Se moría de calor pero sabía que ese polo de manga corta que llevaba puesto no la iba a ayudar mucho. Nunca se imaginó que algún día la magia llegaría a su alcance y hasta ahora no lo podía creer. El simple hecho de ver magia ya le ponía los nervios de punta. Y era de esperarse ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tales acontecimientos. Jamás pensó que Hermione era una bruja y mucho menos Ginger que llevaba más tiempo conviviendo con ella.

La chica se dejó caer en uno de los asientos para empezar con su trabajo cuando:

-Bien…Gabriella mi pequeña revoltosa…cuéntame… ¿Te has visto con tu enamoradito?, dijo la psicóloga después de sentarse en frente con cierta ternura y un dejo horriblemente estúpido en su voz mientras la profesora de Historia se tapaba la boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

La chica sólo tuvo tiempo de mirarla con rabia porque de pronto sintió un escalofrío y empezó a tiritar.

-¡Dios mío Santo! ¡Pero si hacía mucho calor!, exclamó la profesora de Historia abrazándose a ella misma.

-¡No hace falta el aire acondicionado! ¡Desconéctelo Denisse!, dijo rápidamente la psicóloga.

La miss Denisse se apresuró a apagar el aparato pero extrañamente este había dejado de funcionar. De pronto se escucharon truenos y se divisaron algunos relámpagos lo cual hizo que todas salieran para averiguar qué pasaba.

Denisse gritó como una loca escaldada por todo el muelle, que estaba en frente. Parecía de noche porque el cielo estaba muy oscuro y un viento muy fuerte soplaba con fuerza contra todos. La gente que se había estado bañando en la piscina tiritaban de frío, los de la playa corrían envueltos en toallas y pareos hacia sus casas, y lo más impactante de todo es que ya comenzaba a caer algo de granizo. Al ver esto la psicóloga se tiró una cachetada a ella misma dejándose toda la cara roja ya que según ella estaba soñando. Gabriella, aunque se moría de frío, se rió a carcajadas de la gran mano roja que se le veía a la psicóloca porque de ahora en adelante la llamaría asi.

Todos estaban asustadísimos y no sabían muy bien qué hacer. Un rayo pasó justo encima de la miss Denisse tumbándola al suelo del susto tras un gran grito de horror.

-¡De qué te ríes Gabriella! ¡Te estás ganando otro castigo eh!

Gabriella muerta de la risa la ayudó a pararse del suelo pero un trueno la sobresaltó dejando caer a la profesora. La chica observó un destello de luces rojas en el cielo sabiendo así que ahora aparecería la Banshee y que no se asustara. Para animar más la cosa ella empezó a señalar horrorizada hacia el horizonte y su profesora querida empezó a retroceder en el suelo hacia su oficina gritando como una loca desquiciada. La horrible cosa la seguía con sus brazos estirados hacia ella. La psicóloga quiso escaparse pero Gaby no la dejó.

-¡Tengo miedo! ¡No me deje aquí sola por favor! ¡Se lo ruego!, gritó aferrándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Suéltame niña insolente!, pero una fuerza extraña la inmovilizó y perdió el equilibro cayéndose así al suelo.

Una voz terrible se escuchó. La banshee falsa hablaba en un tono atemorizador pero no le hablaba a todos si no a la miss Denisse que estaba acorralada entre ese ser raro y la pared de su oficina sentada en el suelo.

-¡Me han dicho que has estado ejerciendo una carrera como profesora de Historia en este plantel! He..! shh!

-Eso es verdad! Y qué con eso?, dijo la profesora tratando de retomar la compostura.

-Eres una bruja con pelos de gato en la nuca! La gente se queja de tu asquerosa profesión y tu manera de tratar a los demás!

-pero quién se cree que es!, pero se calló al instante porque la banshee se le acercó más y más hasta quedar demasiado cerca.

-Deja de molestar a las personas o si no te llevaré y te ahogaré en el fondo del mar!

La miss Denisse estaba horrorizada y demasiado asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Lo haré! Haré lo que t…tú digas!

-Eso espero!, dijo jalándola de los pies hasta casi la orilla del muelle. La profesora gritaba descontroladamente y Gabriella estaba realmente sorprendida pero no tanto como para burlarse de esa mujer que le hacía la vida imposible.

- suélteme! Suélteme!, repetía una y otra vez con su voz chillona.

Dos cubetas de agua con hielo se acercaron volando desde unas rocas grandes. Gabriella sonrió más que nunca. La banshee hizo que las cubetas cayeran encima de la profesora y se alejó riéndose estruendosamente de la escena. Hasta desaparecer en el horizonte.

-AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, gritaba desesperada la profesora tiritando de frío.

-jajajajaja, Gabriella estaba en el suelo desternillándose de la risa.

La psicóloga pudo moverse y ayudó a la miss Denisse a ponerse de pie. Mientras, el sol y el tiempo normal aparecieron como por arte de magia.

-¡Oh Gabriella! ¡Tienes la máxima nota en el trabajo de Historia! ¡Cuánta imaginación la tuya, poner…a…Helena de Troya a hacer strep tease!, decía la profesora con los pelos parados y algo horrorizada

-¡Oh sí! ¡Gaby fue excelente! ¿Dónde está Bryan? ¡Que sepa lo brillante que eres!, dijo la psicóloga prácticamente adorándola.

Gabriella sonrió de oreja a oreja sobretodo porque esas dos ya habían tenido su merecido.

-¡No se preocupen brujas! ¡Ya pueden largarse de aquí!

Las profesoras salieron corriendo de ese lugar gritando que ese lugar estaba maldito.

Mientras Gabriella aplaudía y se moría de la risa.

-¡Chicas! ¡Ya pueden salir!, gritó mirando hacia una parte del muelle procurando que todos los curiosos ya no le estén prestando atención.

Escuchó un fuerte golpe seguido de un aullido de dolor proveniente de Ginger. Gaby corrió a ver qué pasaba y se encontró con una gran escena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter estaba en la sala junto a sus demás compañeros, preocupado por lo que podría pasar si los estudiantes se enteraran que habían magos en el instituto.

-¡Cómo se les ocurre tal cosa!, decía Javier histérico.

-Ya basta! Ya lo hicieron…ahorita sólo podemos esperar a que vengan y nos digan si todo funcionó bien!

-¡Harry no es un juego! ¡Esto nos puede traer serios problemas!

-¡Oh ya cállate Javier! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando tus gritos de niña histérica!, dijo Ron que ya estaba arto de la situación.

-¿ALGUIEN QUIERE EXPLICARLE AL "POBRE MUCLE" QUE DIABLOS PASA?

-¡Muggle! ¡Es muggle!, lo corrigió la niña histérica… ¡Ups! Javier!

-¡Oh como sea! ¡Solicito una explicación antes de que mi curiosidad me mate!

-¡Está bien! Como quieras…-Lo atajó Harry aburrido de tanta pelea y queja- Lo que pasa es que las chicas planearon una venganza contra la profesora Denisse y la psicóloga, pero haciendo uso de la magia…

-¡Genial!, dijo Bryan poniendo cara de alucinado pero recibió una cachetada de parte de Javier que caminaba de allá para acá continuamente- ¡Hey! ¡No es mi culpa!

-¡Basta Javier!- Harry sólo logró que éste lo mirara mal- Bien…Exactamente no sé en qué consiste el famoso plan…pero si han variado la temperatura tan drásticamente, entonces es magia muy avanzada la cual sólo Hermione podría realizar a la perfección…

-¡Ejem!, se hizo notar Javier.

-¡Hermione fue prefecta y tú no tonto!, dijo Ron repentinamente molesto.

-¡Basta ya ustedes dos!, dijo Harry desesperado y todos quedaron en silencio.

Javier y Ron tenían una batalla silenciosa mediante miradas matadoras. Mientras que Bryan se acurrucaba en su manta de polar por el frío que hacía, y Harry miraba por la ventana el cielo extrañamente oscuro.

Ya había pasado como media hora desde que recibieron las últimas órdenes de las chicas. Harry ya se estaba preocupando porque imaginaba tantas cosas que podían haber salido mal. Hasta que el sol volvió a salir y pudo tener al menos un poco de alivio. Las chicas no tardarían en llegar.

-¡Por fin! ¡Ya me estaba congelando!

-¡No seas quejica Bryan! ¡En Inglaterra te mueres!, dijo Ron en son de burla.

Después de media hora más, los chicos estaban más que preocupados. Las chicas aún no daban señal de vida.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que haya pasado?, preguntó Harry al aire.

Pero en eso sonó el timbre y tocaron la puerta desesperadamente. Los chicos dieron un respingo y se levantaron como si hubieran tenido un resorte en el sillón. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Ginny parada frente a ellos con una cara jamás antes vista más que por Harry y Ron que la conocían muy bien.


	10. Chapter 09

Cap.9: Una tarea muy fácil  
-¿Está Hermione aquí?, preguntó Ginny al borde del llanto.  
-¿No estaba con ustedes? ¿Qué pasó Ginny? , dijo Harry cerrando la puerta después de que Ginny entrara.  
La pelirroja empezó a llorar en el hombro de su hermano sin dar ninguna clase de explicación. Ron no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar, estaba preocupado por el llanto de su hermana y también por el hecho de que ésta no supiera dónde estaba Hermione.  
Harry se acercó a su enamorada con mucho cuidado y le dio unas palmaditas. A lo cual la chica reaccionó bien porque lo abrazó y empezó a contar todo lo que había sucedido:  
-Estábamos muy nerviosas y nos temblaban las manos…  
-----**Flashback**-----  
-Tú estás loca Herms! Y si nos ven esas huecas?, decía Gin en voz baja.  
Hermione ya no escuchaba la voz insistente de Ginny, apuntó al cielo con su varita y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Al instante aparecieron nubes negras en el cielo que antes estaba bien despejado y comenzó a helar.  
Hermione y las demás se taparon lo más rápido que pudieron y encantaron al muñeco de la banshee, pero antes Ginny tuvo que levitar a Ginger para que mire toda la escena y les de indicaciones sobre qué pasos seguir.  
Ginger no estaba tan cómoda allá arriba porque sabía que cualquiera la podía ver. De pronto su cuerpo se movió rápidamente hasta quedar detrás de una roca. Fue tan rápido que se golpeó la nariz, intentó gritar pero alguien le había quitado la voz.  
-Ginny! Es Marianne y no está viendo!, decía Hermione tiritando de frío y mirando fijamente a esos ojos verdes que la molestaban tanto.  
-Esa come hombres va a ver de lo que soy capaz!, dijo Ginny en voz baja preparándose para ir hacia Marianne que la miraba con la boca abierta.  
-No! Déjala que se vaya…y quítale ese maldito encantamiento silenciador a Ginger!  
Ginny obedeció y se escuchó un grito ahogado de parte de Ginger que se tocaba la nariz que le sangraba muy fuerte. Cuando la pelirroja voltio a ver a Marianne , ella ya no estaba y sólo quedaba la rara vista del mar convirtiéndose en hielo.  
Ginger les hizo la seña para que dejen salir a la banshee y así lo hicieron. Hermione estaba muy concentrada tratando de no preocuparse por Marianne. Ginny se puso la varita cerca de su garganta y empezó a hablar con su voz tergiversada y muy alta.  
Cuando terminó todo el circo, Hermione dejó caer a Ginger con mucha cólera en el suelo:  
-AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....AUCH!  
-Hermione! Por qué hiciste eso!  
-Basta Ginny todo esto fue tu culpa! Si no hubieran aparecido en este asqueroso instituto y si me hubieran hecho caso nada de esto habría ocurrido! Yo sabía que esto no estaba b…  
-Chicas…  
-bien! Tu sabes Ginny que nunca me gustó la idea de que me descubrieran! Ahora a dónde iremos! Maldita s..  
-CHICAS!! , terminó de gritar Gabriella que había llegado corriendo y estaba cerca de Ginger que estaba sangrando bastante.  
Hermione se volvió y observó horrorizada lo que había hecho por no contener la cólera y el miedo. Ginny ya estaba llorando y corrió a ver cómo estaba Ginger porque no se la veía muy bien que digamos.  
-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería!, gritó Gabriella con miedo.  
Hermione lloraba y empezó a correr desesperadamente, aparentemente sin rumbo:  
-Hermione! ¿A dónde vas?  
-Déjala Gin… sabes cómo arreglar esto mediante magia?  
-P…pu...es sí pero no creo poder hacerlo bien…estoy nerviosa…  
-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería!  
-cla…claro  
Las dos chicas llevaron a Ginger, que estaba inconsciente, a la enfermería más cercana que encontraron. Tuvieron que inventar que la chica se había caído de las escaleras y que la habían encontrado así.  
-----**Fin Flashback**-----  
-Después vine aquí en busca de Hermione porque ella sabe cómo hacer esos hechizos de curación…supuse que estaba aquí …pero –Ginny se volvió a quebrar y siguió llorando mientras que Harry la abrazaba con cara de preocupación.  
Ron y los demás chicos estaban perplejos con lo que Ginny había contado así que no decían nada y sólo se dedicaban a mirar a la chica con una mirada de preocupación. El primero en reaccionar fue Javier, que al escuchar lo que le pasó a Ginger sintió una angustia tremenda. El chico salió de la casa corriendo hacia la enfermería. Pero Ron no se quedó quieto por más tiempo:  
-Voy a buscarla…, fue lo único que dijo después de que Javier haya salido sin previo aviso.  
Ron corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la playa, no tenía idea de dónde podía estar pero sabía que tenía que ser en un sitio apartado de toda la preparatoria y quizás podría ser un lugar cerca de la playa. Mientras corría desesperado por la orilla no pudo evitar pensar en aquella castaña que le quitaba el sueño. Nunca se habría imaginado que la única persona que había tocado su corazón estaría tan cerca. Cuando él la vio bajando de las escaleras, tan preocupada por Gabriella y Ginger , no pensó que cabía tanta emoción en él. Simplemente sabía que allí estaba ella, la chica que había huido del peligro y había dejado atrás a todos sus amigos, pero se había prometido que esta vez la tendría para él y que nada se iba a entre poner para que ellos sean felices juntos. Así que se concentró bien en buscarla y dejó de lado sus pensamientos.  
Ya llevaba casi media hora corriendo a la orilla del mar y no había ni rastro de la chica por ninguna parte. Lo único que le quedaba era sentarse en una de esas rocas que se veían a lo lejos donde el mar las bañaba con su agua salada.  
El pelirrojo empezó a caminar despacio porque ya estaba muy cansado y el sol estaba demasiado fuerte para su gusto ya que eran las 12 del día más o menos. Cuando llegó a las rocas se sentó en una de ellas, un poco frustrado por no haber encontrado a Hermione.  
-Por Merlín… ¿Dónde estás Hermione?, dijo mirando hacia el mar y agarrándose la cabeza en señal de desesperación.  
-¿Por qué me buscas?  
Al escuchar la voz quebrada de Hermione, al chico se le aceleró el pulso y volteó a verla. Ella estaba roja, por el sol, y algunas lágrimas aún quedaban en su rostro. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarla muy fuerte y darle varios besos en la mejilla.  
Hermione estaba muy mal porque se sentía culpable de la caída de su amiga. Había sido muy egoísta al pensar que sólo ella sufriría las consecuencias de todo el espectáculo de magia que habían hecho. Cuando Ron la nombró no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz porque sabía que él la estaba buscando a pesar de lo que ella hizo con Ginger. Estaba tan enamorada de aquel chico del que había escapado secretamente poniendo de escusa que sus padres no querían que ella esté en constante peligro. Al sentir su aroma y esos pequeños besos que le estaba dando, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco enorme. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tantas muestras de cariño así que sólo lo abrazó y se dedicó a mirar el mar para tranquilizarse.  
Cuando se separaron, Hermione ya no lloraba pero aún quedaba esa desolación reflejada en su rostro. Después de unos segundos incómodos Ron decidió romper el hielo para contestar la pregunta que ella le había hecho.  
- No quiero que te pase algo malo por eso te buscaba…  
Este comentario hizo que a Hermione le brillaran los ojos y por un instante olvidó todas sus penas. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos viendo que éste sonreía un poco.  
-Yo…no sé como sentirme…, respondió la chica al fin.  
Ron no se esperó tal respuesta y pensó por un momento que tendría algo que ver con el amor que él sentía hacia ella.  
-¿No sabes cómo sentirte? , preguntó el chico tomándola del rostro.  
Hermione estaba hecha un lío, no sabía si confesarle que lo amaba o cambiar el tema hacia lo ocurrido con Ginger.  
- Fui muy egoísta….No sé en qué estaba pensando Ron….  
- Te dejaste llevar por el miedo… te conozco y sé que hacer travesuras te da pánico… ¡Vamos! Sería raro que no hayas hecho nada…. aunque eso no justifica lo que hiciste con Ginger.  
Ron era un amor, ella se sentía mal y él le bromeaba para que se sienta mejor. ¿Qué otro chico haría eso por ella? Había desperdiciado una gran oportunidad en Inglaterra al no expresarle su amor. Pero estaba tan confundida con lo que le estaba pasando últimamente que no podía pensar con claridad. Decidió dejar ese lindo tema para reflexionarlo más tarde y centrarse en disfrutar de su cercana presencia:  
- Tienes razón. Soy una mala amiga. Le debo mil favores ahora. ¿Verdad?  
- Sí Mione pero ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras.  
La castaña asintió y se quedó mirando el horizonte. Sus ojos ya no estaban tan rojos como antes y una leve brisa alborotaba su cabello. Ron estaba muriéndose con esa imagen. No pudo resistir más y pasó un brazo alrededor de ella, acercándola más hacia él.  
Hermione dio un respingo y pronto se le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Acaso Ron la estaba abrazando?  
-Herms… ¿es cierto que no te ha gustado que viniéramos?, preguntó afligido el pelirrojo.  
-¡Oh Dios! Lo siento Ron. Las cosas que le dije a Ginny fueron…  
-Sí me lo imagino. Creo que es hora de decirte algo muy importante.  
La chica se puso tensa y le empezó a temblar todo el cuerpo como gelatina. Se imaginaba que Ron le iba a decir que se iban a ir del instituto para complacerla.  
-¿Qué…me tienes que decir?  
- Yo…sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste sin avisar. No pensé que te irías así como así. Me dijeron que te habías ido por miedo pero yo no creo eso. Herms… ¿Por qué te fuiste?  
Volteó su rostro para encontrase con la cara de intriga de Ron. No se había esperado tal pregunta y mucho menos se había preparado para dar una respuesta. ¿Qué le iba a responder?  
-Ron…yo…me fui de Inglaterra por una razón muy importante…créeme  
-Lo sé porque no nos habrías dejado si no fuera por una muy buena razón. ¿No?  
Su rostro estaba tan cerca que podría contar todas sus pecas. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los de ella. No tenía palabras para describir lo que se sentía estar tan cerca a él.  
-Sabes muy bien que no le tengo miedo al peligro…por algo pertenecí a Gryffindor…Aunque hay cosas que me asustan más que el peligro…Ron no te puedo decir por qué me fui en este momento.  
-¿Por qué?, esas últimas palabras lo habían decepcionado.  
En un tremendo arrebato, Hermione abrazó a Ron con tantas fuerzas que casi se caen al agua. No podía decirle el por qué de la situación así que siguió abrazándolo por un largo rato.  
El chico se sentía tan bien pero confundido por la actitud de ella. No le había respondido con palabras pero sí le había abrazado muy fuerte.  
Hermione se separó un poco de él sólo para decirle algo en el oído:  
-Tampoco es el momento de explicarte el por qué Ron…  
- Esta bien…, susurró muy despacio.  
-¡Te quiero mucho!, y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda.  
-Yo también, le dijo sonriente.

Ginger se encontraba recostada en una de las camillas de la enfermería, estaba dormida porque le habían dado algunos calmantes para el dolor. Ginny, Harry y Javier, estaban sentados a su alrededor escuchando las indicaciones que les daba la enfermera para el cuidado de su amiga:  
- Tiene que tomar las pastillas cada 8 horas y no puede hacer ningún esfuerzo físico por dos días  
-¿Puede irse ya?, preguntó Ginny un poco angustiada.  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Tiene que guardar reposo por unas cuantas horas, así que la pueden llevar a su casa a las 6 de la tarde aún…  
-¿Le darán de almorzar?, Javier estaba dispuesto a llevarle comida si es posible.  
-En la enfermería tenemos un menú especial para los enfermos pero en estos casos no servirá para saciar su hambre…  
-Entonces puedo traerle algo de comer  
Harry intercambió miradas con Ginny, quien se mostró un poco sorprendida por la repentina amabilidad del chico.  
-Claro porque se despertará con mucha hambre…Bueno chicos dejen descansar a su compañera ya pueden ir saliendo, dijo la enfermera para dar por acabada la conversación.  
-Una pregunta más: ¿A qué hora se despertará más o menos?  
-Dentro de una hora, dijo empujándolos hacia la puerta.  
Cuando los chicos salieron casi se caen del susto, tenían a Marianne y a Alex en frente:  
-¡Por Dios Al yo la vi haciendo magia lo juro!, decía la chica que parecía tener un berrinche con su hermano.  
-¡Te he dicho que no te creo nada además tú odias a Cinderelle y a Brittany!  
Harry, Ginny y Javier estaban con el corazón a mil por hora cuando oyeron la acusación de Marianne. Harry carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar junto a sus amigos:  
-¡Oh Alex! ¡Te dije que estaban aquí!  
Alex estaba desconcertado.  
-Marianne tengo que hablar con ellos a solas así que vete por favor  
-¡Pareces tonto creyendo en esta gente Alex! ¡No son más que unos imbéciles! , Decía mientras se apartaba del grupo.  
-Tu hermana es una mentirosa…de hecho hemos venido porque me dolía un poco el estó…  
-No mientas Ginny  
-¿Qué? ¡Pero si es verdad! , dijo Harry algo aturdido.  
-Yo sé de dónde son ustedes y por qué están acá. También sé toda la verdad sobre Hermione , Gingeranne y ustedes.  
Los chicos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.  
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Ginger?  
-Primero que nada ¿Me permitirías desmemoriar a tu querida hermana?, preguntó Javier un poco ansioso.  
-¿¿¿Qué????  
-Sólo hasta que no recuerde lo que vio hoy, corremos un gran peligro si se propaga nuestro secreto.  
-Hazlo…todo sea por Hermione  
Ginny frunció el seño en señal de reprobación, no quería a Alex como enamorado para su mejor amiga.  
Javier caminó hacia Marianne y la atacó por la espalda lanzándole un hechizo inmovilizador. Luego la desmemorió y, ayudado por Harry, la llevaron a la enfermería argumentando que había sufrido un desmayo.  
-¿Sabes Alex? No es un buen sitio para hablar sobre estas cosas. Vamos a almorzar y te diremos todo lo que pasó. – Dijo Ginny con un gesto de amabilidad falsa y empezó a caminar hacia los restaurantes más cercanos.

Bryan y Gabriella seguían buscando a Hermione. Hacía rato que Ron había salido a buscarla. Buscaron en la casa de las chicas, en la piscina, en los salones, etc. Pero no la encontraron.  
-¡Me rindo! No sé dónde más puede estar…  
-Gaby qué tal si vamos a buscar a los demás y comemos en el restaurante de mi tía porque Ron ya debe haber encontrado a Hermione.  
-Tienes razón…además no creo que tenga muchas ganas de vernos después de lo que pasó.  
-Bien… ¡El que llega último invita los helados! Jajaja  
-¡Bryan! ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Vuelve aquí! , pero el chico ya no la oía así que se mandó a correr a toda velocidad.  
Si hay algo que Gabriella hace muy bien es correr. Siempre participó en las olimpiadas de la preparatoria ganando varias medallas de oro. Así que no tardó en alcanzar a su enamorado que ya se veía cansado.  
- ¡Eso te pasa por tramposo! Jajaja, gritó la chica mirando hacia atrás hasta que chocó con alguien y se cayó al suelo.  
- ¡Gaby!  
La chica reconoció la voz quejumbrosa de Alex.  
-¡Alexandro! ¡Por qué te cruzas en mi camino! ¡Pedazo de idio..!  
- ¡Ay no otra vez Gaby no te vuelvas Gabyneitor de nuevo!, exclamó Alex con ojos suplicantes.  
-¡Te voy a matar!  
- ¡Gaby ya basta! ¡Viene con ellos!, gritó Bryan que trataba de separarlos.  
La chica dejó de masacrar a Alex y levantó la mirada. Cuando vio quienes eran su rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza:  
-Tú no te salvas de esta- le dijo a Alex que estaba con mucho temor y se paró como si nada hubiera pasado – ¡Ginny! ¿Cómo está Ginger?  
Ginny estaba tan sorprendida y divertida como los demás así que se limitó a decir:  
- Sin duda está mejor que él, dijo mientras señalaba al pobre Alex que seguía en el suelo.  
Todos rieron por el comentario de la pelirroja y fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano. Ahí le explicaron todo lo que había pasado a Alex y este al fin comprendió todo. Después de comer fueron a comprar helados que pagó Gaby por ser tan mala con Alex y regresaron a sus casas para ir en busca de sus ropas de baño porque se morían de calor. A excepción de Javier que estaba muy ocupado comprando comida para llevársela a Ginger.

Ron y Hermione caminaban por la orilla del mar. Ella había insistido en no ir en busca de sus amigos porque no se sentía preparada para afrontar la situación. Además los dos estaban tan bien juntos que hubiera sido muy cruel de parte del destino separarlos:  
-¿Cómo están tus padres? No me despedí de ellos cuando me fui.  
-No te despediste de nadie cuando te fuiste Herms…  
-Ay Ron … de veras no es el momento de decírtelo  
-No te preocupes…mis padres están muy bien  
-¡Oh qué bueno!  
Después de largos minutos en silencio la castaña propuso un chapuzón en el mar porque el calor estaba insoportable. El único inconveniente era que ninguno de los dos traía puesta la ropa de baño:  
- Que raro que me haya olvidado ponerme la ropa de baño…nunca salgo de casa sin ella.  
- Has debido estar muy nerviosa como para habértela olvidado, dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-¡No te burles de mí!  
-No me burlo, dijo en tono inocente mirándose las uñas.  
-¿Entonces?  
Ron no le contestaba todo lo que hacía era mirarse las uñas de su mano derecha muy interesado.  
La chica se acercó y le tomó la mano apartándola de la vista del pelirrojo.  
-¿Ron?  
El plan del chico había funcionado y ahora ella le había tomado de la mano.  
- ¡Que recibirás un castigo por haber hecho travesuras hoy!  
-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡Ron! ¡Bájame! ¡No tengo ropa de baño!  
El pelirrojo la soltó en el mar y dijo riéndose:  
- ¡Oh Herms discúlpame no lo sabía! Jajaja  
La chica sacó su cabeza del agua y respondió aturdida.  
-¡Ronald Weasley no me hables nunca más!  
El chico pensó que lo decía en serio y se acercó para ayudarla.  
-¡Era una broma! ¡Déjame ayudarte!, le tendió una mano pero ella jaló de él para que se cayera también.  
-¡Caíste! Jajaja  
-¡Hey! Eso no se vale te iba a ayudar…, dijo incorporándose al igual que ella.  
Hermione estaba empapada y su polo blanco ya no era blanco sino transparente. Además lo tenía pegado en todo el cuerpo lo cual hacía que se le viera la ropa interior.  
- ¡Oye Mione! ¡Lindo brassier! Jajaja, dijo Ron que estaba embobado y a la vez divertido por la situación.  
La chica se miró y se sonrojó muchísimo. Ron se estaba escurriendo el polo y no paraba de reir.  
-¡¡ E…Es tu..culpa!!, dijo un poco nerviosa y jalándose el polo hacia delante para que deje de notarse.  
-Adoro ser el culpable, dijo sonriendo pícaramente y saliendo del agua.  
Hermione se quedó helada con esa respuesta y cuando volteó a mirarlo él ya había caminado bastante. Así que corrió a coger sus sandalias para correr tras él.  
-¡Ron! ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Maldito pervertido!, gritaba la castaña un poco agotada porque estaba corriendo.  
El chico solo se reía mientras seguía caminando a pasos agigantados mientras su amiga corría como loca para alcanzarlo.  
- ¿Y dices que haces deporte? ¡Deberías haberme alcanzado hace rato!  
La chica le contestó jadeando por el cansancio:  
-¡Me voy a casa!, dijo desapareciéndose.  
El pelirrojo se quedó estúpido al ver que Hermione desapareció haciendo uso de magia. Cuando reaccionó miró a todos lados para comprobar que no había nadie. Estaba horrorizado por lo que acababa de pasar. Así que se arriesgó y se concentró en la puerta de entrada a la casa de las chicas. En un par de segundos ya estaba ahí pero no estaba solo, una chica gritó escandalizada de la impresión al ser la única testigo de ver esa aparición. Ron tomó su varita y dijo: Ovibliate. Los ojos de la chica se nublaron y su mirada se tornó algo soñadora. El pelirrojo aprovechó la distracción para buscar a Hermione.  
- ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta loca?  
-¿Hablabas de mí?  
Ron pegó un salto y dijo:  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte así? ¡Estás demente! ¡Estamos rodeados de muggles!  
-Ron…Ron…Ron…, dijo la chica moviendo la cabeza negativamente,-Aún no aprendes a ser precavido…  
-¿Cómo?  
-¡Es obvio que me aparecí en un rincón para que nadie se dé cuenta!  
-Igual me parece una locura Herms… ¿Se puede saber qué haces?  
-Busco las llaves para abrir la puerta ni modo que entre escalando ¿no?  
-¡Estás molesta conmigo!  
-¡No seas tonto Ron! ¡Ya no soy una niña!  
-¡Uf me asusté pensé que tendría que luchar contra ese genio que tienes siempre!  
Hermione abrió la puerta de su casa e hizo pasar a Ron a la sala, le dijo que iría a cambiarse de ropa para ir a almorzar con él. Ron solo pudo sonreír como un bobo porque el hecho de que ella no se haya molestado como siempre lo hacía le traía muchas esperanzas.

En la piscina se había armado un campo de batalla para ver quién era el que se tiraba el mejor clavado. Hasta el momento iba ganando Gabriella, que tomaba clases de natación por las tardes. Aunque Ginny tampoco se quedaba atrás, la pelirroja siempre era muy hábil para cualquier jueguito de esos. Harry y Bryan, muy picones, aprovecharon que las chicas estaban distraídas para tirarlas al agua. Enseguida se arrepintieron porque las chicas salieron de la piscina con las caras rojas de ira y los persiguieron con unos baldes llenos de agua que había dejado el señor que regaba los jardines.  
Así siguieron toda la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche y tuvieron que dejar los juegos para el día siguiente que era domingo. Harry y Ginny se ofrecieron para devolver las toallas que se habían prestado de la "Casa club".  
La "Casa club" era un lugar donde se podían rentar toallas, juegos de mesa, bicicletas, skates, etc. Estaba decorada de forma rústica y siempre ponían música los fines de semana en las noches para que los estudiantes puedan relajarse y bailar un rato.  
Bryan y Gabriella dijeron que se encontrarían todos en la casa de las chicas para preparar un lonche pero que primero ellos irían a ayudar a Javier para traer a Gingerane de regreso a casa.  
-¡Uy! ¡Los van a interrumpir!, dijo Ginny pícaramente.  
-¡Jajaja! Tienes tanta razón Gin pero creo que un poco de ayuda les vendrá bien…,dijo Gaby divertidísima.  
-Sí, no vaya a ser que Ginger se desmaye al caminar…, dijo Bryan preocupado.  
Así que los chicos se fueron dejando a Harry y Ginny solos por primera vez en todo el día. Los chicos se olvidaron olímpicamente de devolver las toallas y se dedicaron a besarse tiernamente. Se habían extrañado porque era la primera vez que se veían a solas después de todo el alboroto que causaron las chicas ese día.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban caminando de regreso a casa de las chicas. Habían almorzado en la playa en un restaurante que tenía piscina en la terraza. La habían pasado fenomenal nadando todo el día. (Esta vez sí habían llevado sus respectivas ropas de baño y sus toallas). Se habían quedado un largo rato sentados en una roca mirando la puesta del sol. Los dos se sentían tan bien que no reparaban en el tiempo. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya habían pasado de las 6 y media. Ahora estaban caminando muy juntos porque Ron había notado que Hermione tenía algo de frío así que pasó su brazo por sus hombros para abrigarla un poco. La chica, que no se esperaba esto, se puso muy nerviosa y ella también acercó su cuerpo hacia él pasando su brazo derecho por la cintura de ron. El pelirrojo se sentía feliz nunca había experimentado tantos sentimientos juntos en un par de segundos. Nadie con buen corazón se habría atrevido a separarlos.  
Ya faltaba poco para llegar y la chica se puso un poco triste por tener que separarse de Ron tan pronto. La había pasado tan bien con él que logró olvidarse de todas sus penas y preocupaciones por ese día. Cuando llegaron el pelirrojo se separó levemente de ella y le dio un beso en la frente:  
-Herms… espero que estés mejor ahora…No me gusta verte llorar… Lo sabes ¿verdad?  
La chica que se estaba derritiendo con su mirada tan azul como el mar le respondió:  
-Ahora lo sé…Gracias por este día Ron…Yo…te…  
La chica se detuvo, se había alucinado por un momento que estaban saliendo juntos desde hace años. Se puso roja como un tomate y rectificó su casi error para murmurar atropelladamente:  
-  
Ron se desilusionó, él quería escuchar la frase "Te amo" pero pensó que sería mejor responder para no quedar como un idiota.  
-¡Claro! ¡Lo que tú quieras!  
La castaña sonrió aliviada y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar al pelirrojo.

Javier se había pasado todo el día cuidando de Gingerane. La chica estaba muy agradecida por sus cuidados pero al mismo tiempo muy avergonzada porque la verdad era que ese chico la atraía de sobre manera. No sabía por qué pero Javier tenía algo diferente a todos los chicos que ella conocía. Era más atento, romántico, intelectual, responsble, sabio, etc. Su cabeza le dolía pero su corazón estaba saltando de emoción por tenerlo para ella todo el día.  
De pronto la puerta se abrió y Javier se sobresaltó por ella entraron Gaby y Bryan conversando animadamente:  
-¡Ginger! ¡Qué susto nos has dado pequeñaja! , exclamó Gaby al ver a su amiga echada en la cama con cara de dolor.  
-¿Te duele la cabeza Ginger?, preguntó Javier preocupado.  
-Un poco…  
-Iré a llamar a la enfermera ustedes quédense hablando con ella por un rato, dijo señalando a la pareja recién llegada.  
Cuando Javier se fue Gabriella y Bryan estallaron en carcajadas:  
-¡Por qué se ríen tontos!, gritó Gingerane agarrándose la cabeza por el intenso dolor que esta le producía.  
-¿No crees que se preocupa demasiado?  
-¿Javier?  
-¡No! ¡San Pedro!  
-¡Ay Gaby sólo se preocupa un poco por mi dolor de cabeza!  
-¡jajaja!, Bryan y Gaby se mataban de risa mientras Ginger los miraba furiosa.  
En ese momento llegó la enfermera junto a Javier. La señora le dio a Ginger una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, le recetó otras más para los días siguientes y dejó que se la llevaran.

Hermione botó el azucarero en un ataque de nervios, Ron sacó su varita y dijo: ¡Reparo!  
-¡Ron! ¡No hagas magia!  
-¡Vamos Herms tú fuiste la que se desapareció en la playa!  
-¡y tú me seguiste!  
-¡Al menos no voto las cosas al suelo!  
-¿Me estás diciendo tonta?  
-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?, dijo acercándose a ella.  
La chica ya había botado las servilletas al suelo, una silla y se había tardado en encontrar los interruptores de la casa para prender la luz de la sala y la cocina. Ron sonreía divertido sabiendo que la castaña estaba nerviosa porque tarde o temprano tendría que ver a sus amigas entrar por la puerta de la casa.  
-¿¿Y…yo?? ¡No que va! ¡No te burles de mí Ronald! ¡Juro que no estoy nerviosa!  
El chico se acercó tanto que parecía que la fuera a besar.  
-No me burlo…No me mientas porque sé que estas nerviosa y no me gusta…que me digas Ronald, dijo el chico muy despacio y casi en un susurro.  
La chica se sentía hipnotizada por esa voz tan dulce y suave que le hablaba tan de cerca. Estaba a punto de caer rendida antes esos labios tan rojos que la pedían a gritos pero de pronto se escuchó la voz de Gabriella:  
-¡y nosotros que pensábamos que se habían ido del instituto! ¿No es cierto Bryan?  
Ron y Hermione se separaron rápidamente poniéndose muy colorados.  
-¡Claro que sí Gaby! ¡Jajaja!  
Todos empezaron a reírse, la situación era muy incómoda para los chicos menos para Gaby, Bryan, Ginger y Javier.  
-¡Ya cállense todos!  
-¡No si ya nos vamos para que sigas con tu tarea Ron! , dijo Javier muy divertido.  
-¡Después de todo fue una tarea fácil encontrar a Hermione! ¿no?  
-¡Jajaja! Tienes razón Bryan ¡Fue pan comido!  
Hermione quería desaparecer pero tenía que afrontarlo no siempre podía escapar de la realidad. Miró a Ron buscando ayuda pero el pelirrojo sólo fulminaba con la mirada al cuarteto que tenían en frente.  
En los pensamientos de la castaña sólo decía: "Claro que fue fácil…todo es fácil a su costado… ¡todo!"


	11. Chapter 10

Cap. 10: El óscar a la mejor actriz

_Todos empezaron a reírse, la situación era muy incómoda para los chicos menos para Gaby, Bryan, Ginger y Javier.  
-¡Ya cállense todos!  
-¡No si ya nos vamos para que sigas con tu tarea Ron! , dijo Javier muy divertido.  
-¡Después de todo fue una tarea fácil encontrar a Hermione! ¿No?  
-¡Jajaja! Tienes razón Bryan ¡Fue pan comido!  
Hermione quería desaparecer pero tenía que afrontarlo no siempre podía escapar de la realidad. Miró a Ron buscando ayuda pero el pelirrojo sólo fulminaba con la mirada al cuarteto que tenían en frente.  
En los pensamientos de la castaña sólo decía: "Claro que fue fácil…todo es fácil a su costado… ¡todo!"_

Ron se acercó a los demás y les dijo:

-¡Cállense todos! ¡Hermione quiere decirles algo!

En seguida el semblante de Hermione se transformó para dar paso a una cara que reflejaba tristeza, miedo y arrepentimiento. Los demás guardaron silencio acordándose del porqué de la desaparición de la castaña. Nadie decía nada pero Ron se acercó a Hermione y tomándole de la mano la dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás. La chica no sabía cómo empezar a pedir disculpas. Pero fue interrumpida por unas fuertes risas que provenían de afuera.

Todos voltearon para ver quién era y se encontraron con una risueña Ginny que junto a Harry habían estado riéndose todo el camino a casa. Cuando los recién llegados se dieron cuenta de la extraña situación que había en casa hicieron un silencio sepulcral, lo cual solo hizo que a Hermione le tiemblen las piernas. Al fin podría enfrentar a todos sus amigos.

-Yo…lo siento mucho chicos por desaparecerme así después de…, Ron la miró para darle ánimos – de lo que hice con Ginger en la mañana…

-¡No te preocupes Herms! Creo que sería mejor que nosotros nos vayamos…ella tiene que hablar con las chicas más que con nosotros…, terminó de decir Harry soltándose de Ginny ,que parecía estar al borde del llanto, y caminando hacia la puerta.

Los demás lo siguieron, no sin antes abrazar a Hermione quien al ver que Ginny estaba a punto de llorar también le entró ganas de hacer lo mismo.

Gabriella jaló a Gingerane hacia la sala para sentarse en el sillón. Hermione no tuvo más opción que hacer lo mismo pero Ginny seguía de pie y no parecía dispuesta a querer abandonar su sitio. (La puerta justo daba a la sala así que Ginny podía ver y escuchar todo desde donde estaba parada)

-Chicas…en serio lo siento…no medí mis palabras…estaba asustada por lo que estaba pasando…ya me conocen odio romper las reglas…estaba demasiado nerviosa…tanto que…, no podía más se largó a llorar tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-¡Hey!... ¡Herms tranqui! , dijo Gaby sentándose a su costado y abrazándola

-¡Perdón Gaby te arruiné todo!, decía Hermione sollozando en el hombro de su amiga

-¡Basta Herms sabemos que estabas nerviosa y además estabas asustada! ¡No me interesa que me hayas hecho esto porque se puede solucionar con magia!, dijo Gingerane haciendo que Hermione se separara rapidísimo de Gabriella.

La chica sacó su varita tan rápido que las demás tardaron en darse cuenta. En seguida hizo un hechizo muy complicado apuntándole a Ginger, que la miraba sorprendida.

-¡AU! ¡Eso sí dolió!, dijo tomándose de la cabeza pero en seguida sintió un gran alivio

-¡Lo siento tanto Ginger!, exclamó y abrazó a su amiga que se notaba que se sentía como nueva.

-No te preocupes Herms ahora ya me siento mejor…

-¡Bueno ya basta de melodramas niñas!

Todas se sobresaltaron incluyendo a Ginny que seguía parada como si fuera una estatua. Al escuchar lo que había dicho Hermione se puso a llorar peor.

-¡Gabriella! ¡Casi me matas del susto!, gritó Ginger

-¡Es que Ginny ya se está ganando el oscar a la mejor actriz de drama!

-jajaja

Ginger y Gaby se reían como locas pero lo único que consiguieron fue que Ginny frunciera el seño y que en seguida se vaya corriendo a su cuarto. Hermione se levantó con el corazón en la mano y se fue corriendo detrás de la pelirroja. Las demás suspiraron y se quedaron hablando en la sala.

Ginny corrió hacia su habitación y se sentó en el suelo de la terraza. Sabía que Hermione la seguiría y unos pasos apresurados se lo confirmaron.

-Gin… ¿Puedo pasar?

-Te estaba esperando... pasa

Caminó con la cabeza gacha, no sabía qué decirle exactamente porque jamás había tenido una discusión de tal magnitud con ella.

-Yo…

-Ya no repitas lo que dijiste abajo…

-Pero Gin…

-¡No Hermione escúchame!

La castaña se sentó cerca de su amiga y se quedó en silencio:

-Me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste Herms…pero eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora sino tu cambio de actitud…en Hogwarts no eras así de cobarde…cuando alguien se lastimaba tú sacrificabas todo para ayudarle… ¿Qué te pasó? Yo no soy tonta como para no darme cuenta de que algo te asusta Herms…solo quisiera que confíes en mí…

Hermione estaba impactada con todo lo que le estaba diciendo Ginny. La pelirroja siempre sabía ver más allá de las cosas y no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

-No puedo ocultártelo ¿verdad?

-No…a ti te pasa algo y no me lo has querido decir…

-No es eso…es que aun no descubro lo que me pasa del todo…esto es nuevo para mí…

-Herms el amor no es algo de lo que debas asustarte ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?, preguntó escandalizada

-Herms eres perfecta frente a los ojos de medio mundo y por eso todos te envidian…pero yo te conozco y sé que no existe la perfección…el amor que sientes por mi hermano debe ser realmente grande porque si no, no estarías comportándote así…

-¡Ginny! Eso no es cierto…

-¡Basta de mentiras Herms soy tu mejor amiga!

Hermione empezó a llorar tratando de abrir su corazón y decirle a Ginny todo lo que le pasaba, ya no podía más de la impotencia.

-suéltalo ya…, dijo Ginny volteándose a verla por fin

-Yo…no sé Ginny…yo pensé que ya todo estaba olvidado…pero al verlos de nuevo sentí una extraña sensación…sentí que había vivido todo un año en el vacío…que había huido como una cobarde…Gin si no hubiera escapado hasta acá quizás no habría perdido la oportunidad de estar con tu hermano…ahora no se qué me sucede…antes yo era más valiente y nada me asustaba…incluso hacer magia o romper las reglas…porque sí lo hice… ,dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de su amiga,- Creo que me asusta sentir demasiado por Ron…

Ginny estaba feliz porque por fin había logrado que Hermione le confiese todos sus sentimientos. Le sonrió cariñosamente y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione la había ayudado bastante para conseguir a Harry y ahora le tocaba a ella hacer el papel de "La amiga consejos".

Hermione se aferró a Ginny como si se tratara de su madre. Nadie la conocía tanto como ella. Además ya necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. El maravilloso día que había pasado hoy con Ron solo había sido perturbado por su conciencia que no la dejaba en paz.

-Lo siento Gin…por decirte todo eso…

-No te preocupes ahora me siento mejor…pero ¡Ya no llores mujer que te crecerán unas grandes ojeras!

-¡jajaja!

Ginny nunca perdía su sentido del humor ni en el peor de los casos.

-Bueno…creo que necesitas ayuda amiga…no debes de asustarte... ¡Así es Ron siempre da miedo!

-¡Qué mala Gin!, decía Hermione desternillándose de la risa

-Hablando en serio Herms…te ayudaré a estar más equilibrada emocionalmente…solo tienes que contarme todo lo que sientas ¿sí?

-¡Lo prometo!

-¡jajaja!

*****

Ginger y Gabriella decidieron quedarse abajo para que Hermione tenga una oportunidad de explicarle a Ginny todo lo que había pasado, pero después de unos minutos la situación demandaba demasiada curiosidad así que:

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Gabriella se había puesto de pie y le ordenó que se callara.

-Vamos a ver si ya se han amistado pero debes quedarte callada o si no te…

-ok ok ¡Ya entendí! , dijo en un sobresalto porque su amiga le estaba mostrando un puño amenazador.

Ginger se puso de pie y se dispuso a caminar detrás de Gabriella en puntillas para no hacer ruido. Cuando lograron subir las escaleras Gabriella se paró en seco haciendo que Ginger pierda el equilibrio.

-¡Estás loca! ¿Quieres que me mate dos veces en el mismo día?

-¡¡¡Shh!!! Ginger niña anti silencio ¿Puedes estarte quieta? Intento escuchar lo que están diciéndose esas dos

Gingerane se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero pero pronto desistió porque se escuchaban unas vagas risas desde el cuarto de Ginny. Gabriella se volteó para indicarle con señas a Ginger que todo estaba bien y que deberían de bajar.

Ginger en vez de ir bajando las escaleras tuvo una brillante idea y se fue hacia su cuarto. Gaby revoleó los ojos preguntándose qué había hecho ella para merecer una amiga tan difícil de entender. Su amiga salió del cuarto con varias almohadas y sólo entonces Gaby pudo sonreír de manera maliciosa. Corrió a su cuarto a conseguir más almohadas y junto con Ginger corrieron al cuarto de Ginny tratando de no reírse a carcajadas.

***

-¡Jajaja! Ay Herms lo siento por todo el drama que monté ahí abajo pero es que quería hablar de esto contigo a solas…

-No hay problema de todas maneras te ganaste el premio oscar a la mejor actriz ¿no?

-¡Jajaja! ¡Tienes razón!

-Bueno…ahora ya podemos bajar…

-¡No tan rápido Single Ladies!

Hermione y Ginny pegaron un salto al escuchar la voz de Gingerane amplificada.

-¡Los Academy Awards recién están empezando!, dijo Gabriella con la misma voz de policía que utilizó Ginger.

-¡Ustedes par de locas!, soltó Hermione indignada.

-Veamos este año sólo se han nominado 2 actrices para la mejor actriz principal ¿Verdad Gaby?

-Tal parece que este año no hay mucha competencia Gingerane

-Para mejor actriz principal: Hermione Jane Granger en la película "La hechicera hechizada"

-¿La hechicera hechizada?, saltó Ginny tras una risita traviesa

-¡Así es Ginny querida La hechicera que quedó hechizada por los ojos de un pelirrojo!

-Jajaja, risas de las demás

-¡Gaby! ¡Basta de juegos los chicos están abajo en la calle escuchando todo esto!

Hermione estaba muy roja y corría alarmada para quitarle la varita a Ginger que había hecho aparecer una pantalla en la pared que mostraba unos graciosos dibujos de la castaña con cara de boba vestida de bruja.

-¡Vamos seguridad que alguien calme a la actriz! , gritó Ginger para que los chicos de abajo la escucharan

-¡Ginger! Estás…, Hermione no pudo terminar de regañarla porque una voz muy familiar se coló por el balcón.

-¡Hermione! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La voz de Ron hizo que Ginny, Gabriella y Ginger se tiraran al suelo muertas de la risa y que Hermione abra los ojos desmesuradamente no pudiendo creer lo que estaba pasando. La castaña salió al balcón para ver a los chicos que se estaban matando de risa. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora cuando vio a Ron que, amenazado por una varita, había tenido que responder al grito de Ginger.

-¡Hey! ¡Déjenlo en paz!

Harry hizo aparecer un tutú de bailarina de ballet rosado alrededor de la cintura de Ron. Hermione los miraba horrorizada mientras sus amigas salían al balcón y la obligaban a entrar a almohadazos.

Sujetaron a Hermione a una silla con una cuerda para que no se mueva pero la castaña se movía tanto que Ginger tuvo que inmovilizarla con magia.

-¡No permitimos que las nominadas salgan de la ceremonia!

-¡Jajaja!

Pronto Ginny se calló porque se dio cuenta que la próxima víctima sería ella. Con disimulo empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la puerta pero fue sorprendida por Gabriella que pegó el grito al cielo.

-¡La participante número dos se escapa!

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y decidió que lo mejor era enfrentar la broma de sus amigas porque si no terminaría como Hermione que a pesar de estar inmóvil sus ojos denotaban miedo mezclado con furia. Se sentó en su cama mostrando una gran sonrisa nerviosa esperando a que el juego termine pronto.

Gabriella la miró satisfecha mostrándole una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Ginger seguía con el circo que ella sola había planeado porque la verdad era que Gaby le estaba siguiendo la corriente:

-Continuamos con los Academy Awards: Como segunda nominación tenemos a…

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley en la película "Mi amiga la llorona"!

-¡Já! ¡Qué payasas! , Ginny hizo una mueca para que dejaran de molestarla pero lo único que consiguió fue que apareciera en la pantalla una caricatura de ella misma llorando de una manera muy graciosa, como si fuera una niña pequeña llorando por un dulce, a su costado Hermione la miraba divertida aunque estuviera inmovilizada.

-¡Ejem! Y el Oscar va para…

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!, dijo Gabriella con una mirada significativa a Gingerane quien iba a decir Hermione

Ginger decidió seguirle la corriente a la loca de Gabriella. (Aunque ella no se quedaba atrás)

-¡Dejen de llamarme por mi nombre completo! , decía Ginny tratando de zafarse de la situación

-¡Bien hecho mi amor!

La voz de Harry se coló por la ventana seguida de varios aplausos que provenían del mismo lugar. Ginger y Gabriella obligaron a Ginny a asomarse al balcón para que diera su discurso:

-¡Vamos señorita tiene que dar su discurso para que el público la aplauda! , decía Ginger entre risas

-¿Si les sigo la corriente prometen dejarme en paz?, preguntó la pelirroja en un susurro para que Hermione no escuchara

-Si nos sigues la corriente te enterarás de lo que vimos al llegar a casa hace un rato, susurró Gingerane cerrando el trato.

Ginny quedó intrigada pero decidió no preguntar más porque por lo menos ya se había salvado de ser una de las víctimas.

Hermione se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaría a continuación. Las imágenes de su pelirrojo vinieron nítidas a su mente y sintió ganas de reír con descontrol al visualizar el tutú rosa que tenía puesto hace unos instantes pero se horrorizó al escuchar a Ginny que decía un improvisado discurso:

-Me gustaría agradecer a todos mis fans y sobre todo a mi inseparable amiga Hermione Granger por darme la oportunidad de trabajar con ella en una conmovedora historia… ¡Muchas gracias público! , terminó de decir Ginny con una sonrisa recibiendo una estatuilla que Ginger había hecho aparecer.

Los chicos aplaudieron divertidos junto a Ginger y Gaby que estaban a punto de colapsar por tanta risa. Los únicos que tenían cara de pocos amigos eran Ron y Hermione que estaban muertos de la vergüenza.

-¡Ahora invitaremos a los actores a que pasen para poder elegir al ganador del Oscar al mejor actor principal!

Gabriella guiñó el ojo a Gingerane quien empezaba a entender el juego macabro que se le había ocurrido a su loca amiga. Ginny sacó su varita y liberó del hechizo a Hermione que apenas se pudo mover corrió a masacrar a sus amigas.

-¡Señorita Granger! ¿Podría calmarse por favor?, dijo Gaby tratando de esquivarla.

-¡Están dementes! ¡Las mataré a todas! , pero se calló al ver que Ginny le lanzó una mirada advirtiéndole que ella tenía un plan para después,- Bien… ¡Hagan lo que quieran!

-¡Así nos gusta! , exclamó Ginger pero no pudo continuar porque por la puerta aparecieron Harry, Ron, Bryan y Javier muy divertidos.

-Para mejor actor tenemos también dos nominaciones ¿Verdad Gabriella?

-Sí Ginger para mejor actor principal tenemos a ¡Ronald Weasley!

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos frustrada. Ginny sonrió al ver que ya llegaba su hora para intervenir. Ron no sabía si escapar o quedarse para mostrarle apoyo a Hermione. Los demás aplaudían divertidos y Ginger se apresuró a decir:

-Gracias por los aplausos… ¡Ronald Weasley en la película "Mi novia prófuga"!

Ginny aprovechó el momento para apuntarse con su varita a la garganta y amplificar su propia voz como lo había hecho Ginger con la suya. Todos reían sin parar sabiendo cual era el motivo por el cual Ginger había inventado ese nombre. Hermione se daba golpes desesperada con una de las almohadas que habían traído sus amigas. Ron la miraba divertido.

-¡Como segundo nominado tenemos a Javier Aranda en la película "Cuidando a mi enferma"!

Ginny terminó de hablar con una sonrisa triunfante. Ginger palideció de pronto y se giró incrédula a la pelirroja que la miraba arqueando las cejas. Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados porque no entendían a qué se refería Ginny con ese título. Javier lanzó una mirada asesina a todos los demás que se estaban riendo mientras su rostro quedaba completamente rojo.

- Y el Oscar va para ¡Javier Aranda!, Ginny guiñó un ojo a Hermione haciéndola entender que todo estaba bajo control.

Ginger miraba molesta como su nueva amiga pelirroja hacía aparecer una estatuilla igual a la que recibió y se la daba a Javier que estaba muy avergonzado.

-¡Bien ahora tendremos las nominaciones a la mejor película del año!, Ginny miró a Gabriella para que se invente una película y ésta pronto entendió el mensaje.

-Este año se han nominado 2 películas para la mejor película del año y como primera nominación tenemos a "Mi novia prófuga" con la interpretación de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley como actores principales…

Se escucharon estruendosos aplausos de parte de Ginny, Harry, Javier, Ginger, Gabriella y Bryan.

Hermione abrió la boca indignada rogando para que Ginny tuviera un plan. Ron entrecerró los ojos molesto y Ginny sonrió maliciosamente antes de decir la siguiente nominación.

- ¡Como segunda nominación tenemos a la película "El strip tease de Helena de Troya" protagonizado por Gabriella!

De pronto apareció el video, que Gabriella había grabado, en la pantalla que había hecho aparecer Ginger.

-¡GINNY!

El grito desgarrador de Gabriella se escuchó en toda la habitación. Ginny la miró desafiante y cogió una de las almohadas que había en su cuarto. A Hermione se le dibujó una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia Ginny y también cogió su almohada dejando en claro que la batalla de almohadas había empezado.

Todos los chicos se miraron entre divertidos y asustados por la ira reflejada en la mirada de Gabriella. La chica estaba fuera de sí y parecía que botara humo por las orejas.

La pelea de almohadas la empezó Ginny, la siguió Gabriella ayudada por Gingerane y se desató un estruendo de risas, quejas y gritos. Entre chicos y chicas terminaron todos con el cabello alborotado, los lentes de Harry torcidos y con la ropa llena de plumas que se habían salido de cada una de las almohadas pero todos salieron de la habitación de Ginny con una gran sonrisa y ya bien entrada la noche.

Eran las 12 de la noche en la sala se podía apreciar una escena increíblemente graciosa y tierna al mismo tiempo. Ocho adolescentes dormían plácidamente a causa del cansancio pero no habían podido conseguir arreglarse después de la gran ceremonia de los Academy Awards improvisado por Ginger.

Para Hermione este año iba a ser toda una aventura junto a sus locos amigos y su añorado pelirrojo que descansaba en su regazo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.


	12. Chapter 11: Talleres

A todas las que me leen quería decirles que siento mucho demorarme con los capitulos de esta historia pero la universidad me ha quitado mucho tiempo, justo ahora tengo un ems de vacaciones y espero poder publicar más seguido. También agradecerles que me hayan puesto en una de sus historias favoritas y en sus autores favoritos. Me hace mucha ilusión! Dejen Reviews para saber si les ha gustado.

Por cierto, la canción que canta Hermione se llama "Sometimes"- Britney Spears. Espero que disfruten este capítulo!

Disclaimer: Este fan fiction sólo toma los personajes de nuestra querida escritora y es creación propia.

Bueno! los dejo con el ficc!

Cap.11: Talleres

Habían pasado todo el domingo haciendo deberes porque Hermione se empecinó en querer que todos estén al día con la preparatoria, según ella si dejaban tan solo una tarea sin hacer se verían muy estresados en dos días. Las tres G y H se habían refugiad o en su casa mientras afuera había una lluvia imparable todo el domingo. Ahora era lunes, ya habían acabado sus clases de la mañana y se encontraban almorzando con los chicos.

-¡Hoy comenzamos con los talleres!, dijo Ginny muy entusiasmada después de mirar su agenda mientras engullía un poco de tallarín.

-¿A qué hora les toca a cada uno?, preguntó Harry interesado.

-A mi me toca a las cinco de la tarde… ¿A ti amor?, dijo la pelirroja acariciando los cabellos rebeldes de su enamorado.

-mmm…a las 4, dijo un poco desanimado

-No importa…así te podré ver cuando juegues backet ¿no?

Harry le dirigió una sincera sonrisa.

-Y ¿a ustedes?

-Yo tengo periodismo con Ginger a las 5, dijo Javier haciendo que Ginger se pusiera nerviosa al darse cuenta que él iba a compartir clases extras con ella.

-Bueno yo tengo decoraciones a las 5 con Bryan pero antes Hermiones, Ginger y yo tenemos que ir a voley, en la noche tengo ping pong y los sábados tengo armado de escenario para el grupo de baile!, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos exceptuando a Hermione que estaba muy silenciosa , Ginger que estaba muy concentrada en su pasta y Bryan que sonreía divertido por la cara de los demás.

-¡Mujer! ¿A qué hora haces los deberes?

-ah… ¿ves Gabriella? ¡Ellos opinan igual que yo!

La chica ni se inmutó por las acusaciones de Ginny y Hermione y contestó tranquilamente:

-Salgo a correr todas las mañanas, después de asearme me voy a clases regulares, luego salgo a almorzar, mas tarde voy a voley, sigo con decoraciones, regreso a casa, hago deberes…, por último juego ping pong y…Bryan ya sabe lo que hago después ¿no?, lo observó con una mirada muy significativa a la cual Bryan se puso algo rojo pero resignado

- No se preocupen chicos no hacemos nada indebido, dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-bueno bueno… y ¿cuál es tu rutina Herms?

-am…, la castaña se puso algo nerviosa porque de pronto todas las miradas se volvieron a ella expectantes por ver que hacía la nueva Hermione en su nueva vida.

-¡Vamos mujer parece que alguien te ha comido la lengua!, soltó Ginny muy divertida.

-¡Jajaja! , todos menos Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron rieron al recordar la escena del sábado pasado en la que encontraron a la castaña con cierto pelirrojo muy cerca el uno del otro.

-¡Hey! ¿Nos hemos perdido de algo? , preguntó Ginny ansiosa por saber el motivo de tanto revuelo.

- ¡Oh Ginny! No te hemos contado ¿no?

Hermione cerró los ojos como quien se resigna a recibir un baldazo de agua helada en el cerebro y Ron miraba a todos con recelo. Sin embargo, Gaby no se hizo de esperar.

-¡Ayer encontramos a Ron y Hermione en casa! ¡Estaban solitos y muy cerca de desatar pasiones!

-¡GABRIELLA! , gritaron Ron y Hermione a la vez indignados y muertos de la vergüenza.

Ginny y Harry casi se caen de la mesa de tanta risa.

-¡Basta! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Paren ya!, la castaña les daba pequeños golpes a esa pareja de locos que pensaba que tenía por amigos.

-¡JAJAJA! Ya…jajaja…ya esta bi…en… jajaja, Ginny paró de reír para mostrar una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Ay que ver que son unos fastidiosos de primera eh!, dijo Hermione algo acalorada.

-Ya…ahora sí cuéntanos que haces por tu vida…, dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa burlona a la cual Hermione respondió con una mirada cruel.

-Lo mismo que Gaby solo que en la tarde me salgo 5 minutos antes del voley para bañarme y seguir con mis ensayos de canto a las 5 , completó la chica un poco más relajada.

-¡Vaya que sí es cierto eso de que cantas y bailas! ¿Eh?

-¡Claro Gin! ¡Ella es la mejor!, exclamaron Ginger y Gaby al unísono.

-Es que aún no nos acostumbramos…, dijo Ron muy bajito pero no lo suficiente para que los demás no escuchen.

-Mm… a ver… ¿Ron? ¡No nos has dicho en qué taller estás! , dijo Ginny muy curiosa poniendo a su hermano en un gran aprieto.

Hermione se hizo la desinteresada pero por dentro no dejaba de latirle el corazón por saber en qué taller estaba Ron si es que la vez pasada el se puso a secretear sobre eso con su amiga Gingerane. Esta última se crispó y miró a todos desesperada, no sabía que hacer para ayudar a su nuevo amigo que le había pedido que le guarden el secreto. Todos tenían la vista puesta en Ron excepto Hermione que observaba su plato bien interesada.

-yo…

-¡Ahí vienen los helados!, saltó Gingerane triunfante.

Todos se distrajeron con el camarero que traía un gran helado para cada uno y se olvidaron de nuestro querido pelirrojo aunque Hermione no. Cuando terminaron de comer, la castaña se acercó a Ginger y le preguntó muy discretamente sobre qué tanto se secreteaba con su querido pelirrojo.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? Jajaja , había dicho ella con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz y corrió hacia la cancha de voley para dizque decirle algo al entrenador sobre su alimentación.

-¡Bobadas!, dijo la castaña por enésima vez cuando llegó a los vestidores para cambiarse a la ropa de deporte que llevaba en su mochila deportiva.

-¿Qué pasa mione?

- No pasa nada Gaby…, dijo mientras se ponía el polo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Ahora ya no quieres hablar conmigo!

-Calla Gaby…te lo contaré después…, se amarró las zapatillas y se fue corriendo.

-¡Ay que ver que la gente es muy pero muy gruñona! , gritó fuerte para que su amiga la escuchara.

Hermione sonrió por lo que había dicho Gabriella y empezó a correr alrededor de la cancha pero se topó con alguien que no la dejó avanzar.

-¡Alex!

-¡Hola Hermione! ¿Estás bien?, dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se pare porque se había caído por el choque.

-Sí gracias, dijo ella parándose y regresando a trotar pero él la siguió.

-Así que hiciste magia…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te ha dicho? ¿Có…

-¡Cálmate! Me lo dijo Marianne…ese mismo día, explicó pero al ver la cara de horror de la castaña prosiguió a decir,- ¡pero la desmemoriaron! ¡Tranquila!

-Mira Alex…, la chica se detuvo,- sé que te preocupas por mí pero no te metas más en estos asuntos…es mejor que te alejes de esto…yo…

Pero fue interrumpida por un beso en la comisura de sus labios muy fugaz y realmente nada placentero para ella.

-¡Alex! ¿Có…

-Shh… tranquila sé que necesitas pensar en lo que acaba de suceder, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue corriendo.

Hermione se quedó clavada en el suelo en estado de shock y no reaccionó con el pitazo que dio comienzo al primer partido del día por parte del entrenador. Gabriella y Gingerane la empujaron para que juegue pero ella sólo sentía asco. ¿Qué se cree Alex? ¿Acaso se está volviendo como todos los chicos guapos que conocía y que sólo se creen la gran cosa? A decir verdad ni si quiera eso tenía sentido porque ese chico tiene de lindo lo que ella tenía de tonta. Miró asustada a su alrededor para ver si alguien la había visto pero todas estaban jugando al voley y el entrenador la miraba a ella con un gesto de preocupación alarmante. La castaña se puso en medio de su equipo y empezó a jugar y a descargar toda su ira e incertidumbre en esa tonta pelota blanca que venía hacia ella de vez en cuando. Cuando llegaron los 5 minutos finales del juego, salió corriendo a los vestidores al igual que Ginger que también tenía un taller seguido al de voley. Gabriella se quedó jugando porque ella era la clase de chica mala que llega siempre tarde a clases. Hermione entró a la ducha presurosa y dejó que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo para aliviar el calor que la envolvía.

-¡Mione has jugado espectacular! ¡Si sigues así irás a las finales con el equipo oficial!

-¡Calla Ginger…! , exclamó ella después de dar un suspiro de cansancio.

-¡Pero Mione…estuviste fenomenal! ¡Algo te han hecho esos chicos nuevos como para que estés tan…!

-¡No me han hecho nada Ginger…!

-¡Seguro fue ese día que pasaste con Ron!

-¡Gingerane!

-¡Lo siento! ¿Pero no te has dado cuenta que estás más sonriente que el año pasad..?, se escuchó que el agua dejó de caer en ambas duchas.

-¡Basta Gin!

-Vaya Herms… ¡Estás muy susceptible hoy!

-¡Y que lo digas!

Ginger se acercó a ella envuelta en una toalla y dispuesta a cambiarse. Hermione, rápida como siempre, ya estaba poniéndose la ropa.

-¿Qué ha pasado mione?

- No ha pasado nada Gin… ¡No sé de qué me hablas!

Gingerane suspiró cansada y se volteó para mirarla. Hermione se estaba poniendo los zapatos a la desesperada y no parecía que quisiera estar ahí con ella más de un minuto.

-Hermione…, dijo agarrándola de los hombros para que la mirara a los ojos.

-No me pasa nada Gin ya te dije que…

-¡Nonononono! ¡A ti te ha pasado algo y no me lo quieres contar! ¿A que sí?

-¡No!

-¡Qué necia eres! ¡Te conozco y sé que algo tienes! ¡Normalmente no huyes de mí! ¡Se supone que somos amigas Herms…! ¡Confía en mí!

La castaña suspiró rendida y miró a otro lado.

-¡Está bien!...Alex me besó…

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ese hijo de p..!

-¡GINGER!

-¡Es un malcriado! ¡Siempre se ha creído la gran cosa cuando no lo es!

-Gin… ¡baja la voz!

-¡Pero es que no se da cuenta que tu corazón ya tiene dueño!

-Gin… ¡Te pido por favor que no se lo cuentes a nadie! ¡Ni a Ginny!

-Pero…

-¡pero nada! Fue un maldito beso en la comisura de los labios…, dijo con cara de asco.

-¡Ay Herms! ¡Las cosas que te pasan!

-¡Eso mismo digo yo! ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado hoy? , preguntó Gabriella escandalizada.

-yo… ¿Qué hora es? ¡Ay pero si ya es tarde! ¡El profesor Larry me matará!, se paró de su asiento como un resorte a recoger sus cosas bajo la mirada de reproche de Gabriella que no se creía ni una.

-¡No te salvas de esta Hermione! , alcanzó a oír la castaña antes de cruzar la puerta de los vestidores.

Ron corría como loco hacia su próxima clase de talleres, ya iba como 5 minutos tarde y no podía retrasarse más. Por el camino, se encontró con Rihana, la amiga de Hermione, que también corría sólo que ella ya había llegado antes que él. Se escuchó una voz melodiosa que hizo que se le parara el corazón por un momento. Hermione estaba dentro y cantaba muy despacio:

"I wanna believe in everything that you say  
'Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me you just have to know"

Ron se escondió detrás de la puerta para seguir escuchando, estaba como hipnotizado y no parecía importarle que le recriminen por llegar tarde a clase.

"Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time"

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y los abría de vez en cuando. Se podía escuchar oportunamente un coro que le seguía cada tanto.

"I don't wanna be so shy  
Every time that I'm alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait for me  
You'll see that you're the only one for me

I wanna believe in everything that you say  
'Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me you just have to know"

La chica se movía de acuerdo a cómo necesitaba que su voz salga fluida mientras Ron se derretía al verla cantar tan suavemente.

"Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you righ  
Be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time"

El pelirrojo se echó el pelo para atrás maravillado. ¡Esa no podía ser su Hermione! Volvió a asomarse olvidando por un momento que ella lo podía ver si es que habría sus ojos como hace un rato.

"Just hang around and you'll see  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
If you love me, trust in me  
The way that I….."

Hermione abrió sus ojos antes de terminar la frase y el corazón se le aceleró más de lo normal, justo en el fondo del auditorio estaba el chico pelirrojo que tanto quería, aquel chico que movía todos sus sentimientos. ¡Qué estaba haciendo él ahí! Se estaba demorando tanto que el profesor Larry la miró sumamente extrañado hasta que la castaña terminó de cantar:

"….trust in you…"

Todos aplaudieron pero ella no tenía ojos para nadie más porque a pesar de que sólo las luces del escenario estaban prendidas ella podía ver deslumbrar esa cabellera roja que tantos sentimientos le hacía experimentar.

-¡EXCELENTE! ¡Viva la música! Hermione hoy estuviste perfecta ¡No me puedo imaginar cómo cantarás en la…! ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione se había quedado parada y muda, mirando a Ron que le sonreía avergonzado y pasándose la mano por el cabello pelirrojo. Todos voltearon a ver quién había sido la distracción pero el profesor Larry le hizo señas a Ron para que se acercara y también les hacía señas a sus ayudantes para que le alcancen un micrófono al chico y pongan una pista. Ron se puso nervioso, mucho más nervioso de lo que estaba cuando lo descubrió Hermione, cogió el micrófono que le estaba dando una chica de 15 años y se preparó para cantar. Hermione miraba todo muy extrañada, no era raro que el profesor Larry haga cantar a los nuevos como bienvenida pero eso debía ser una equivocación. ¡Ron no estaba en el club de canto y baile! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que él estaba dispuesto a cantar! Al costado de la castaña apareció la pantalla que usaban para teatro y apareció el título de la canción: I want it that way – Back street boys. Ron se preparó y a la orden del profesor empezó con la canción:

"You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way

But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way"

La voz del pelirrojo se escuchaba fuerte y clara en todo el auditorio. Todos estaban maravillados con su voz. Hermione sentía la mirada del pelirrojo quemándole en sus propios ojos, su voz era tan especial que empezó a notar que se le ponía la piel de gallina a pesar de que hacía tremendo calor. El profesor Larry miraba al chico con ojos brillantes como si estuviera frente a un auténtico artista.

"Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way"

Los chicos del coro lo acompañaron gustosos mientras el pelirrojo seguía caminando hacia el escenario sin dejar de mirar a su castaña favorita.

"Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way"

A Hermione se le salieron un par de lagrimitas que no pudo retener más pero se las limpió disimuladamente.

"Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way…"

Ron paró de cantar porque el profesor se lo ordenó con un gesto y todos empezaron a aplaudir con gran fuerza al nuevo cantante estrella del profesor Larry. Hermione miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta por fin que no había sido un sueño producto de su imaginación que siempre le jugaba malas pasadas. ¡Había sido real!

-¡Magnífico! ¡Fantástico! ¡Genial!, el profesor Larry zarandeaba al pelirrojo como si de un trapo se tratara.- ¿Cómo te llamas hijo?

-Ronald Weasley…

-¡Cantas fantástico Ronald!

-eh…preferiría que me llamara Ron…

-bueno… ¡Ron! ¡Bienvenido al club!

-¡gra…gracias!

-¡Bien! Necesitarás una compañera de canto para los duetos del próximo festival…a ver…

-¡Ron puede ponerse conmigo!, exclamó una voz terriblemente parecida a la de Lavender

Ron volteó bruscamente pensando que estaba en la peor de sus pesadillas pero en vez de Lavender vio a una chica de cabello castaño y lacio que no se parecía en nada a la vieja Lavender, ella estaba más bonita pero su cara de creída le malograba la cara. Hermione se movió angustiada en su sitio, no se había movido de allí desde que terminó de cantar.

-¡Sería desperdiciar talento Melody!, exclamó Rihana con dureza

-¡No te metas conmigo!

-¡Callense las dos!, exclamó el profesor Larry,- no me queda duda de que tienes un talento genial Ron pero debes empezar de cero como los demás…así que Melody…te quedaste con el pelirrojo por el momento

-¿¡QUÉ! , Hermione gritó horrorizada al igual que Rihana que odiaba a Melody con toda su alma.

Ron no sabía que hacer porque él quería estar con Hermione pero tenía que hacer caso al profesor Larry. Todos tenían la cara desencajada menos un pequeño grupo de tres que lo conformaban: una sonriente Melody y dos chicas más, entre ellas Britanny que parecía haber vuelto después del problema que había tenido.

-¡No se hable más! ¡Tienen receso de cinco minutos!

Hermione estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos al igual que Rihana que no dejaba de perseguir al profesor para que cambie de opinión. Ron quiso acercarse a Hermione pero otra castaña de cabello lacio se lo impidió olímpicamente con una gran sonrisa coqueta en la boca.

-¡Ron! ¡Eres tan perfecto! ¡Como yo! ¡Jajaja! Pronto le quitaremos el trono a Hermione y Ryan en este club de canto y baile ¿a que sí?

-eh…

- ¿Ron? , preguntó Hermione algo tímida dándole la espalda a Melody que bufó celosa

-¡Hermione! ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?, dijo él acariciándole la mejilla

-¿gus…gustarme? ¡Me…me ha encantado! ¡No me lo esperaba Ron!, comenzó a decir la castaña.

-Yo…

-¡Pero si es la tonta de Hermione! ¡Muévete! ¿No ves que te opaco con facilidad?

Hermione se volteó para encarar a Melody que estaba con los brazos en jarra mirándola despectivamente. A Ron no le gustó para nada lo que dijo la castaña lacia a su mejor amiga.

-A ver… ¡Hermione no tiene ni un pelo de tonta! ¡Y es mi mejor amiga así que cuidado con esas palabras hirientes!, terminó de decir el pelirrojo pasando un brazo por la cintura de Hermione.

-¡Ay perdón! ¡Pensé que no se conocían! ¡Ron vamos a ensayar! ¿No?, terminó de decir Melody con una voz muy melosa y muy cerca del chico.

Hermione acarició la mano del pelirrojo y dijo:

-¡Estamos en receso chiquilla! ¿Por qué no practicas tú sola?

-¡Oh que pena! ¡Justo en unos cinco segundos se acaba el receso! 5,4,3,2 y…

-¡CHICOS! ¡A ENSAYAR SE HA DICHO! ¡Cada uno con su pareja por favor!, decía el profesor Larry.

Ron y Hermione se miraron por última vez y él se acercó a darle un beso en la frente pero fue jalado por Melody que iba riéndose como loca.

El cielo se veía despejado y hacía muchísimo calor. Javier y Ginger habían salido ya de su clase de periodismo y se dirigían a por un bocadillo en la cafetería. Ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en la cara porque todo había salido muy bien en la clase, el profesor les había puesto de pareja para hacer un reportaje para el trabajo final y ya se había puesto de acuerdo para ver que tan seguido iban a reunirse.

-¿Quieres un helado?

-¡Claro!, dijo ella emocionada

Se sentaron en el bar y él pidió un par de copas de helado de chocolate como le gustaba a Gingerane.

-¿Cómo estás? Estarás tomando tus pastillas ¿verdad?

-estoy bien, gracias. ¡Sí que las estoy tomando! ¡Hermione no me deja en paz si es que me pilla escapándome de mi hora de tomarlas!, ella le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas traviesas.

-Cada día me cae mejor esa chica… ¡Es tan responsable como yo!

-¿Te…te gusta?, dijo ella bajando la mirada apenada.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Es que hablaste…tan bien de ella…

-¿No creerás que dos personas del mismo carácter se aguanten, no? , Javier le levantó el mentón para poderle ver sus ojos color azul marino.

-¿Sabías que nunca he visto un par de ojos más bonitos que los tuyos?

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Nunca me lo han dicho…, decía ella muy sonrojada pero fue interrumpida por Laura, la tía de Bryan, que les depositó a cada uno su copa de helado mientras le hacía un guiño a Gingerane.

-¿Cómo se supone que deba comer esto? ¡Tiene cobertura de chocolate encima y no puedo meter mi cuchara! , decía Javier horrorizado porque cada vez que intentaba meter su cuchara el chocolate duro se lo impedía.

-mmm…déjame ver…, Ginger tomó su cuchara y la quiso meter en el helado de él, - ¡Tienes razón! ¡No se puede comer esto! ¿Pero qué…?

Javier había cogido ambas cucharas, una la usaba como cincel y la otra como comba, mientras trataba de agujerear el bendito helado Ginger lo miraba divertidísima pero no contaba con que la cuchara traspasara la cobertura lanzando a su cara un chorro de helado.

-¡JAVIER!

-¡Disculpa Ginger! ¡No era mi intensión! ¡La cobertura no se…!

El chico no pudo seguirse disculpando porque la ojiazul le tiró a la cara un montón de su helado.

-¡Eso es para que no te vayas por ahí jugando con la comida!

-¡Ahora veremos! ¡Vas a desear nunca haber pedido helado de chocolate!, exclamó el chico amenazante y le tiró un poco de cobertura de chocolate en su largo cabello negro.

-¡Eso no se vale! ¡Toma!, la chica empezó a reírse descontroladamente mientras le tiraba un poco de crema chantilly en la nariz.

En seguida se desató una guerra de helado entre los dos mientras reían de lo lindo sin saber que muy pronto la tía de Bryan los iba a reprender por ser tan maleducados.

El profesor Larry había dado por terminada su clase y todos sus alumnos respiraron tranquilos por saber que sus voces iban a poder descansar por el resto del día. Hermione fue a tomar agua mientras observaba como Ron y Melody conversaban muy animados, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

-¡Míralos! ¡Qué buena pareja hacen! Lástima que no me haya tocado con él. ¡Es tan guapo!, Britany habló venenosamente observando las reacciones de Hermione y disfrutando a la vez su venganza, no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que a Hermione le molestaba muchísimo estar separada de su pelirrojo amigo.

La castaña casi se atraganta de la impresión y tosió bastante por haber tragado agua.

-¡Pues sí que no me vas a dejar en paz Britany! ¡Ve a asustar a tu espejo!

-Mira Mionessita…no se te habrá olvidado lo que te dije el otro día ¿verdad? ¿Crees que es gracioso lo que hicieron tú y tu par de pobretonas amigas?

-¡Serás una gárgola!

-Cinderelle ya me dijo lo que pasó y…, la chica se paró para acercarse a ella, - no le ha gustado nada el regalito de aniversario con Cail…mmm… ¡Será que un trío de ratas tuvo que ver!

-¡Eres una estúpida Britany!

-¡Muérete urraca talentos..!, pero no pudo continuar porque Rihana había venido a darle una buena cachetada.

-¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!, gritó furiosa la morena.

-¡Ya verás Rihana! ¡Estás en mi lista negra!, Britany se fue corriendo y lloriqueando como si hubiera recibido una golpiza de esas de las que te llevan directo a la enfermería.

-No tenías que hacerlo Riha…ahora te hará la vida imposible a ti también

-¡Ay Hermione! ¡Que se atreva nada más! ¡Se las verá con estos lindos puños!, grito esto último para que la oiga,- ¿Tú estás…bien?

-¡Sí! No te preocupes…estoy acostumbrada, dijo ella sentándose de nuevo en la banca que había cerca.

-¡Esa Melody! ¡Se liga a todos! ¡Le hace una tremenda competencia a Marianne!

-Créeme que nadie le gana a "Marianne la putita number one" Riha…

Las dos soltaron una carcajada y luego Rihana se despidió de Hermione que seguía mirando a su pelirrojo que se había quedado solo. Se habían quedado solitos en el auditorio y ella seguía tranquila observando a su querido pelirrojo tomar agua. Sonrió mientras se paraba y recogía sus cosas para ir junto a él.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Ron! ¡Me ha hecho mucha ilusión lo que pasó hoy!

-Que bueno porque no tenía planeado entrar así…

-y… ¡Por Merlín Ron eres espectacular cantando!

-No tanto como tú

-Me sorprende que te hayan puesto de pareja con Melody…, esto último lo dijo casi escupiendo.

-No es una mala persona pero sí un poco creída

A Hermione casi se le viene el alma a los pies ¿Acaso él estaba hablando en serio? ¡Melody era una pésima cantante y una insufrible roba enamorados!

-No creo que sea un POCO creída Ronald…

-¡Hey! ¿Estás enfadada?

-No…, le mostró una de sus sonrisas falsas y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta,- Nos vemos mañana…tengo muchos deberes que hacer y… ¡RON! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí

La chica se sobresaltó al notar que su pelirrojo estaba detrás de ella prácticamente abrazándola.

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Alguien te pudo haber visto!, soltó indignada al ver que el chico sólo sonreía de manera traviesa.

-Vamos Mione sólo estás tú…

-¿y…yo?

-¡Sí! Digo…que sólo tú me has visto desaparecer…, dijo el chico algo nervioso.

-Debo irme…

-¡Vamos Hermione es obvio que estás enfadada!

-¿De qué me estás hablando?, la castaña se hizo la desentendida mientras trataba de zafarse de su querido pelirrojo pero este no la dejaba ir.

-Melody es una chica tonta y sumamente creída, dijo el pelirrojo mirándola a los ojos con seguridad, - Lo que te dije hace un rato era broma

-¡Pu…pues vaya broma!, dijo ella indignada

-Además yo sé que tú querías que me pongan de pareja contigo o ¿no?

A Hermione se le subieron toda clase de colores a la cara y movió negativamente la cabeza, nada se comparaba a Ron porque él estaba actuando igual que Alex sólo que era alguien especial no un tonto que cree que puede enamorar a cualquier chica que se le plazca.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Te crees todo un galán, no?

Ron sonrió por el tono un poco sarcástico de la chica y se acercó a su oído para darle su respuesta:

-SOY tu galán…

Hermione se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras que sólo podía escuchar en sus sueños más buscados. Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se le erizaran los vellos y le flaquearan las piernas como gelatina, después el chico hizo ademán de irse pero fue jalado por unas suaves manos.

-¡No te vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente Ron! , dijo Hermione en tono autoritario porque no importaba que sea tan surreal lo que había pasado ese día ya no lo iba a dejar ir de nuevo, arriesgase lo que arriesgase.

-¡jajaja! ¡Atrápame si puedes brujita!, se fue corriendo dejando perpleja de nuevo a la chica.

Hermione se echó a correr con todas sus ganas riendo como una niña que corre por el jardín detrás de una mariposa. Ya eran las 6 y media de la tarde, el cielo se estaba poniendo más opaco pero hacía bastante calor así que pronto Ron se dejó atrapar por la chica puesto que no había tomado nada de agua después de ensayar con Melody.

Cuando la castaña lo atrapó, empezó a despeinarlo riendo con muchas ganas y haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera como un bobo.

-¡JAJAJA! , se rió al ver lo despeinado que estaba el pelirrojo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Más te vale que llames a tu peluquera personal porque vas a quedar peor que yo!, exclamó el chico con una sonrisa traviesa y acercándose a Hermione deprisa.

-¡RON! ¡No! ¡Mi cabello no!

-¡Ah ah! ¡Tú empezaste!

-¡BASTA! ¡RON! ¡PARA YA!

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Ahora sí estamos parejos! , dijo haciendo aparecer un espejo con su varita que llevaba guardada en su bolsillo

-¡Eres un irresponsable!, decía la castaña al ver que el chico había hecho magia pero al ver su reflejo en el espejo empezó a gritar como loca,- ¡AH! ¡Qué me has hecho!

Los dos estaban hechos un desastre porque a la hora de atrapar a Ron los dos habían caído al pasto y ahora estaban tendidos en él con los cabellos llenos de hojitas verdes en forma desordenada.

-¡Ahora verás!, dijo ella poniéndose a horcajadas encima de él y haciéndole cosquillas mientras el pelirrojo sorprendido empezaba a reír pero el ataque de Hermione se vio interrumpido por los pulsadores de agua que habían en el jardín donde estaban y empezaron a mojarse mucho.

-¡AH!, gritaron ambos y se pararon para correr hacia un sitio seco pero en vez de alejarse se adentraron más en los jardines mojándose aún más.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa, se podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj a la perfección y las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par para que entre un poco de brisa fresca que escaseaba mucho en estos días calurosos. Todas las luces estaban encendidas y en la mesa de la cocina se podía ver un gran desastre pero dos personas estaban besándose después de haber cocinado la cena y haber comido con tranquilidad. Harry y Ginny se amaban tanto que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Sus besos estaban colmados de ternura y amor. Estaban en la casa de las chicas pero ninguna estaba en casa aún, lo cual era extraño porque sólo Gabriella era la que llegaba siempre tarde. El reloj marcó las 7 y media de la noche y la puerta de abrió de par en par.

-¡BRYAN! ¡Eres un niño!

-¡Vamos Gaby un solo besito! ¿Sí?

Harry y Ginny ahogaron un par de carcajadas y se pararon para espiar a la pareja recién llegada.

-¡Hermione me va a matar por llegar tan tarde! ¡A las 8 tengo clases de ping pong y…! ¡BRYAN! , Gabriella puso los brazos en jarra aparentando una gran molestia y viendo cómo su enamorado necio daba saltitos para que le diera un beso (La chica estaba parada en un brazo del sofá para que él no la alcanzara), -¡Pareces un pequeño perrito que quiere que lo saquen a pasear!

-¡JAJAJA!

Ginny se agarraba el estómago de tanta risa mientras Harry, ahogando una risotada, la llamaba a guardar silencio en vano porque Gabriella y Bryan se habían volteado para ver quiénes eran sus espías. Bryan se puso muy colorado y cerró la puerta para que nadie más se enterara de eso y Gaby no aguantó más la risa.

Cuando todos terminaron de reírse, se fueron a sentar en el sillón más grande de la sala para conversar de sus largos días.

-Se veían muy graciosos los dos, dijo Ginny con una sonrisa sincera en los labios haciendo que Bryan se sintiera incómodo por segunda vez.

-Bueno…eso no es lo que opina Hermione cuando nosotros llegamos tarde para hacer los deberes, dijo Gaby poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Los deberes! ¡No los hemos hecho Gin!, decía Harry desesperado porque tenía ya como cinco tareas que le habían dejado para el día siguiente.

-¡Ah vamos Harry! ¡Los podemos hacer más tarde!, dijo Ginny risueña.

-¡Sí Harry ya te pareces a Hermione!, dijo Gaby en tono de mofa.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está?

-¿Hermione? No lo sabemos…cuando llegamos todo estaba tranquilo aquí, explicó Harry.

-Eso sí que está raro ella siempre llega primera y después le sigue Ginger…, dijo Gaby algo extrañada.- ¿Ginger tampoco está?

-Pues no hay nadie en esta casa más que nosotros cuatro y… ¿Quién toca?, preguntó Ginny sobresaltada.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la puerta y la abrieron, en sus caras se podía ver un asombro de aquellos que dan miedo pero pronto se echaron a reír.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Qué…les...ha…jajaja...pasado!, decía Ginny señalándolos con un dedo.

El cabello de Ginger parecía un dálmata por la crema chantilly que le había tirado Javier y su cara estaba llena de helado de chocolate al igual que toda su ropa y mochila. Javier parecía una torta andante, todo su pelo estaba parado, con crema chantilly y una cereza en la punta. Además, su ropa también estaba llena de helado de chocolate y en su hombro derecho se podía ver trozos de cobertura de chocolate al igual que en su cara.

-¡Les ha pasado un avalancha de helado encima!, decía Gaby un poco recuperada de la risa.

-Podemos explicarlo…, empezó a decir Javier pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de otra pareja que a decir verdad no estaban mejor que él.

Ron y Hermione venían muertos de la risa y totalmente mojados. Ambos tenían todo el pelo revuelto y con pequeñas hojitas verdes. El largo cabello de Hermione no estaba bien peinado ni mucho menos arreglado parecía una loca desgreñada y Ron no se quedaba atrás porque además de todo eso también tenía barro en toda la ropa. Al darse cuenta que ya no estaban solos se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada aparentando seriedad pero no pudieron contener su sorpresa ni sus risas descontroladas al ver a Ginger y Javier cubiertos de helado.

- ¡Pero la gente se ha vuelto loca o qué! , dijo Ginny aparentemente indignada.

- ¡HERMIONE Y GINGERANE! ¡Después están diciendo que yo soy la revoltosa! , decía Gabriella fuera de sí y cruzada de brazos, aparentemente molesta.

-¡Podemos explicarlo!, exclamaron al unísono los cuatro desastrosos.

-¡Pero antes a bañarse! , exclamaron Harry y Bryan divertidos cada uno con una manguera de jardín lista para atacar.

Ginny y Gabriella no aguantaron más y se echaron a reír descontroladamente mientras agarraban a Hermione y Ginger para que no se escaparan mientras Harry y Bryan bañaban a Ron y Javier que corrían por todo el jardincito de la casa de las chicas muertos de la risa.

-¡Suéltame Ginny! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con esos malditos regadores de jardín!

-¡Oh no mione! ¡De esta no te salvas!

-¡Suéltame Gabriella! ¡Tengo que hacer deberes! , decía Ginger a voz en cuello.

-¡Las dos se me callan porque todas las niñas tienen que bañarse antes de hacer los deberes! , gritó Gabriella en un tono autoritario y de burla.

Todos estallaron en risas por el comentario de la chica y Hermione suspiró resignada pero contenta de haber terminado así su primer día de talleres.


	13. Chapter 12

Cap.12 : El secreto mejor guardado

-y les digo desde ya… que en el ensayo del examen no podrán poner un punto en forma de corazón… porque tendrán cero… ¡Señorita Granger!

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su apellido tan cerca de su asiento, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con el rostro de la profesora Imelda muy cerca de ella y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había estado dibujando distraídamente un montón de corazones en la esquina de su cuaderno.

-Yo…eh… ¡Lo siento! es que…

-¡No quiero saber de quién está enamorada señorita Granger pero una de mis mejores alumnas no puede darse ese lujo y menos en la clase de filosofía!

Se escuchó una bulla molesta de parte de toda la clase que causó el sonrojo de la castaña. Había estado pensando en cómo sería estar con Ron en esos momentos caminando de vuelta a casa por la orilla del mar como lo hacían todos los días desde la semana pasada y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en plena clase de filosofía y lo que es peor, que Ron estaba a su costado y que probablemente ya se había percatado de su hoja llena de corazones rojos a medio pintar, cerró de un golpe su cuaderno y trató de enfrentar a la profesora con una expresión normal pero se había armado un jaleo tremendo promovida por las populares "tres G"(n/a: Ginger, Gaby y Ginny). Ron la observaba entre divertido e intrigado, parecía que no podía decidirse entre reír o ponerse serio pero eso no era lo más importante en ese momento. La profesora miraba a Hermione con las cejas levantadas y con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-¡Bien! ¡Basta ya!

-¡buena Ron!, dijo Gaby con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro

-¡He dicho basta!

Todos se callaron al instante al ver que la profesora estaba muy molesta con todos por hacer tanto ruido.

-Bien… dejemos a la señorita Granger con sus apuntes filosóficos del amor y dediquémonos a ver el video de la caverna de Platón que les he traído para que entiendan mejor o al menos hagan algo por su vida… ¡De veras son unos flojos sin remedio! ¡Y usted está ahora en mi lista de flojos en clase señorita Granger!

Hermione no sabía dónde meter la cara por la vergüenza, miraba a todos lados menos a Ron, aunque este le estuviera codeando para cuestionarla con la mirada ella no iba a caer en ese jueguito.

Alex le hizo un guiño que la sobresaltó de sobremanera puesto que su último encuentro con él no fue del todo placentero para ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro que ella no quería nada? Ya se empezaba a parecer a su odiosa hermana con esa actitud tan fácil.

Los codazos de Ron cesaron y sintió como su mano derecha era envuelta por la de él con delicadeza. Al sentir la calidez de su cercanía se sonrojó más, trató de concentrase en la película y en jugar con los dedos de su amado pelirrojo mientras la profesora los veía con cara de pocos amigos.

Al fin la clase y el odioso video, como muchos le decían, habían terminado. Ginny sacó a la fuerza a Hermione del salón y la obligó a esconderse detrás de un arbusto cercano.

-¿conque corazones eh?

-¡Basta Gin!

-¡Ay Hermione no te hagas la loquita! Sé que me ocultas algo…

Hermione miraba a todos lados desesperada lo que le confirmó a Ginny que algo andaba mal.

-yo no oculto nada y tengo que irme porque le prometí a Ron que iríamos a ensayar unos minutos antes

-¿No irás a jugar vóley?

-¡No! ¡Y si no te importa me estás retrasando!, dijo haciendo ademán de irse

-¡Hermione Jane Granger! Si no me cuentas lo que te ha pasado en esa cabeza enmarañada ahora mismo iré a decirle a Ron lo mucho que lo llamas en sueños!

-¿Cómo lo sab…?

-eso no importa! Hace rato que deberías de haberme dicho ya que te pasa

-Es…una larga historia te la cuento después ¡Adiós!

La chica corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Ron que estaba parado hablando con Harry y Javier, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró lo más lejos que pudo de su hermana que le estaba gritando indignada: "BIEN! NO ME LO CUENTES AHORA PERO NO TE SALVARÁS DE MI!"

-¿Qué sucede Gin?

-Gaby, Hermione está rara… ¿no lo has notado?

-¡Sí! justo de eso quería hablar contigo

-¿Entonces no soy la única loca que piensa eso?

-Verás…para empezar ella normalmente llega a casa a eso de las 6 de la tarde pero ahora último está llegando pasadas las 7 – empezó a contar Gabriella mientras caminaban hacia la playa-… Alex la mira como si de una diosa se tratara y tu hermanito está prácticamente babeando por ella…

-Lo sé pero me parece o ¿ella nos está evitando?

La pregunta de Ginny quedó en el aire por unos minutos mientras se sentaban en la arena. Gabriella se volvió hacia Ginny con un gesto de verdadera preocupación.

-Parece que sí…

-¿No has hablado con ella de nada últimamente?

-mmm… ahora que lo mencionas… hace una semana me pareció escuchar una conversación algo privada entre Ginger y ella – Ginny la miró con mucha curiosidad mientras ella miraba el horizonte tratando de recordar exactamente qué había pasado- y hablaban de ALEX!

Gingerane se percató de la repentina conversación que sus amigas estaban sosteniendo y pasó corriendo para que no tengan oportunidad de interrogarla. Por supuesto que ella sabía qué le pasaba a su castaña amiga pero le había jurado no decir nada de lo que estaba pasando últimamente. No, con todo lo que estaba pasando entre Hermione, Ron y Alex no podía meter la pata como siempre suele hacer cuando se trata de guardar secretos. Apuró el paso pero no se percató que eso agravó más la situación:

-¡GINGERANE NICKOLSON! ¡VEN ACÁ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-¡Gaby! ¡Ginny! sorry chicas pero tengo que ir a…al baño! – aparentó serenidad pero el gesto que compartieron Gabriella y Ginny hizo que le temblaran las manos de nervios- ¡Ahora vuelvo!

-¡A dónde crees que vas chiquilla! – Gaby, siempre con su buen humor, agarró a Ginger del polo y la jaló hacia ella

-¡Gabriella! ¡No me jales así el polo! ¡Me lo vas a malograr!

-Sí, claro como si te importara… vamos… ¡desembucha ya!

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no sé nada!

-¡así que hay algo! – acusó Ginny sobresaltada

-Ginger… vamos…cuéntalo…estamos preocupadas por Hermione…

-pero chicas…yo tampoco sé lo que le pasa…- dijo bajando la mirada -"¡Demonios no sé mentir para nada! Tranquila Ginger…relájate…cuenta has 10…1, 2,3…"

-¡mentirosa!

-Gaby si no nos quiere contar mejor no la obliguemos- dijo la pelirroja decepcionada por no ser ella la que sepa toda la verdad, es que ¿acaso Hermione ya no confiaba en ella?

-¡bien! pero estoy muy molesta con ella por no decirnos nada…no es justo

-no te pases Gaby ni si quiera sabes lo que le está pasand…- Ginger calló en ese instante dándose cuenta de su gran error - "¡Mierda! ¡Yo y mi gran boca!"

-Gingerane sé que nos ocultas algo…- dijo Ginny con la mirada perdida en alguna ola

-la vez pasada escuché una conversación sobre Alex entre tú y Hermione… ¿qué está pasando?

Ginger las miraba con cara de angustia mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina para inventar alguna mentira lo suficientemente coherente para que la dejaran en paz, pero la mirada de su reciente amiga pelirroja no tenía precio y tragó saliva antes de empezar a contar la verdad:

-Hermione me hizo jurar que no les diría nada…pero… ¡Uf! es una larga historia- terminó en un suspiro agarrándose inquieta su largo cabello negro

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado para que nos cuentes mejor?- dijo Gabriella con una sonrisa triunfante

-no…más bien… sólo les pido que esperen hasta la noche porque Gaby si no te has dado cuenta ya vamos retrasadas al entrenamiento de Voley...

-eso es lo de menos…

-¡Gaby! es mejor que esperemos a que nos lo cuente más tarde…- dijo Ginny algo indignada por la falta de tino que tenía su amiga

-pero…

-nos veremos más tarde en casa ahora debo irme antes de que me pongan un cero- empezó a decir Ginger dirigiéndose a la hermana de Ron- ¡Hasta pronto!

Gabriella observó como su amiga corría a toda velocidad y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-lo siento…se…se supone que debo ir- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amiga y se fue corriendo también dejando a Ginny sumida en un mar de intriga total.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué corremos?

-Lo siento Ron…creí que querías que te ayude en tu ensayo- dijo la castaña parándose para tomar un poco de aire

-Sí pero escuché el grito de Ginny y me preocupé…

-eh…eso no…no es nada- se paró para abrir la puerta del auditorio y tras hacerlo pasar la cerró con mucho cuidado, al instante el lugar se volvió oscuro hasta que Hermione prendió una de las luces del escenario.

-¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?- dijo él mirándola a los ojos con intensidad observando cómo se sonrojaba de sobremanera

-Y…yo…n…no me pongo nerviosa…es…es…

-Hey…si no quieres no me lo cuentes- la agarró de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Estás bien?

-y…yo… ¿Por qué la…pregunta?

-¿Estás bien?- dijo ignorándola por completo

-ajá…- asintió con la cabeza con los nervios a flor de piel- ¿Vas a ensayar o no?

-mmm… ¡no!

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?

-jajaja ¡sabía que te ibas a poner así!

-¡no tiene gracia Ron!

-¡Que genio tan lindo tienes Mione!- dijo el chico mientras caminaba por el escenario para buscar el equipo de sonido

-¡No te pases! mejor pongámonos a practicar porque estamos perdiendo tiempo…- la chica le pasó un micrófono a su pelirrojo y éste puso la pista de una canción llamada "Una noche" de Alejandro Sanz con the corrs

Hermione comenzó a cantar un poco nerviosa pero al fin consiguió controlar su voz al cerrar sus ojos por un instante.

"Después de pensar,  
Después de ver  
A mi dolor andar  
Sobre el agua del mar

Tibia claridad  
Que vi, por mi calle pasar,  
Sin saber qué hacer  
Si sentir o pensar"

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a Ron tan cerca de ella. Lo miró a los ojos notando un brillo especial en ellos y se armó de valor para seguir cantando.

"Sólo que aún hoy,  
Sigo aún, aún hoy, sigo aún  
sigo ata...  
Atándome a tí. "

Ron le tendió una mano como invitándola a bailar, Hermione lo aceptó con las manos temblorosas y los dos cantaron juntos.

"Aún hoy, mi amor, te doy  
Mi cuerpo con alma,  
Se esconde del sol (sol)  
De noche se escapa  
Aún hoy, Te doy,  
Mi cuerpo con alma  
Aún hoy, aún hoy  
(Aún hoy)  
Aún hay, aún hay"

Estaban bailando abrazados, muy cerca el uno del otro a pasos lentos y pausados, Ron empezó a cantarle a Hermione prácticamente en el oído.

"Que esconde la noche  
Va a aguardar entre nosotros dos  
O sentir o pensar  
Se me lleno de luz la noche  
Y es porque yo vi nadar  
Delfines en tu voz  
Y sentir sin pensar"

Hermione estaba en el cielo en esos instantes, su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de Ron mientras que este seguía cantando, le parecía una locura haber aceptado ayudarlo para su interpretación de navidad con la odiosa de Melody, si así iba a actuar con ella entonces le iba a hervir la sangre cada vez que los viera ensayar la misma canción pero decidió que ese no era el momento preciso para armar una escenita de celos, así que siguió cantando.

"Solo que aun hoy sigo aun  
Aun hoy sigo amándote a ti" 

Al diablo con los estúpidos celos esto era simplemente genial, tener a Ron tan cerca la descolocaba por completo.

"Aun hoy, mi amor  
Aun hay dos cuerpos con alma  
Se esconden del sol  
De noche se escapan  
De noche se dan  
Los cuerpos, las almas  
Aun hoy, aun hay"

Dieron una vuelta al compás de la música y Hermione sintió un tremendo impulso de comérselo a besos en ese instante pero no era tan fácil romper con los esquemas, sobre todo cuando aún tenía miedo de romper su amistad con él.

"Solo que aun hoy sigo aun  
Aun hoy sigo amándote a ti (amándote a ti)"

Ron se armó de valor y le acarició la cara con una mano temblorosa, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia profundamente mientras cantaban sin parar.

"Aun hoy, mi amor  
Aun hay dos cuerpos con alma  
Se esconden del sol  
De noche se escapan  
De noche se dan  
Los cuerpos, las almas  
Aun hoy, aun hay

Aun hoy, aun hay  
Aun hoy, aun hay..."

La música cesó así como su baile y Hermione abrió los ojos con el corazón en la mano latiéndole a mil por hora. Ron estaba tan cerca que podía casi tocar la nariz de su castaña. En un impulso que no supo bien de dónde venía juntó sus labios a los de ella y la besó tiernamente notando que ella se tensaba completamente hasta que pasados unos segundos le correspondió con entusiasmo.

El entrenamiento de vóley ya había acabado y Gabriella estaba buscando a Ginger en los vestidores pero no la encontró.

"Genial- se dijo- ahora ella me está evitando también"

Se alistó rápido y salió corriendo para tratar de atajarla antes de que entre a su taller de periodismo. Llegó jadeando al salón de Ginger pero esta ya había ingresado aunque las clases no habían empezado aún. La buscó por todo el salón pero sólo vio sus cosas sobre una carpeta.

-¡dónde te habrás metido!- exclamó fastidiada pero calló al escuchar una discusión en el pasillo, se acercó sigilosa a la puerta y se puso a escuchar todo

-¡Alex no puedo hacerlo!

-¡Claro que sí! eres su amiga y yo sé que ella será feliz conmigo

-¡eres un idiota! Te estás volviendo como tu hermana

-¡Eso no es cierto! yo sé que Hermione está enamorada de mí

-¡Ya te he dicho que eso es lo que tú crees!

-¡ella me besó Ginger!

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú la besaste sin su permiso!

-No, así no fue… mira no tengo mucho tiempo

-¡yo menos! Así que deja de fastidiarme y deja en paz a Hermione

-¿harás lo que te pedí?

- ¡piérdete Alexandro!

Gabriella se escondió detrás de la puerta para que no la viera su amiga al pasar corriendo de largo por el salón en dirección al baño. Cuando estuvo segura que nadie la podía ver, salió corriendo hacia los jardines, una vez allí soltó un suspiro de angustia y pateó el suelo molesta.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!- dijo antes de irse a su próximo taller

Ginger entró hecha una furia al baño de mujeres y se mojó la cara para calmarse, el encuentro con Alex había agotado su paciencia y ahora tenía unas profundas ganas de llorar de rabia. ¿Quién se creía ese idiota? ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo esto? Se secó la cara y salió del baño corriendo pero se tropezó con alguien que llevaba unas hojas que se cayeron al suelo por el impacto.

-¡Uy! ¡Cuanto lo siento! ¡Déjame ayudarte! Yo... soy una tonta…disculp…- se detuvo en seco al ver que Javier la observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y felicidad en el rostro- ¡Javier!

-Lo recogeré yo señorita tonta- dijo él tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Ginger lo miró tímidamente y aceptó el gesto.

-Lo siento…yo…no es mi mejor día- empezó a decir la chica mientras lo observaba recoger sus hojas

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- dijo él después de ponerse de pie y mirarla a los ojos

-eh…nada importante…creo – trató de componer una sonrisa pero él la dominaba con la mirada de cierta forma que ella aún no lograba entender- está bien te lo contaré…pero no se lo digas a nadie por favor es un secreto…

-¡Qué chica tan misteriosa!

-¡Qué chico tan pesado!- dijo sacándole la lengua antes de salir corriendo divertida

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa! – exclamó el chico mientras corría tras de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Lamentablemente no pudieron hablar sobre el problema porque el profesor de periodismo estaba de mal humor hoy y a cada rato regañaba a quien se atreva a hablar en su clase. Tampoco tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar después porque Ginny se apareció y se llevó a Ginger antes de que ella protestara.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces?

-¡Tenemos que hablar de una vez! Gabriella está furiosa por algo y no me lo quiere contar si no estás presente

-pero… ¡ella tiene taller más tarde!

-¡a ella no le interesa eso ahora!- dijo la pelirroja mientras corría hacia la casa jalando a Ginger con ella

-¡Ginny! ¡Espera! – Ginny se paró en seco y la miró con ansias- lo siento…debí decírselos antes... por favor no me juzguen yo no tengo nada que ver en esto

Ginny se angustió más y la miró con una mezcla de miedo y determinación.

-entremos para hablar con Gaby ahora mismo y arreglemos todo esto ¿sí?

Ginger asintió y entró a la casa después de Ginny. Dentro estaba Gabriella tomando un poco de yogurt con cara de pocos amigos. Se sentía la peor amiga del mundo por la situación pero qué más podía hacer…tenía que decirles porque esto ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Se sentó al costado de Ginny y Gabriella bajó el vaso a la mesa furiosa.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando Ginger? ¡Escuché tu discusión con Alex antes de tu clase de periodismo!

Ginger desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Ginny sólo las miraba angustiada y no paraba de mover su pie derecho en señal de ansiedad.

-¡Contesta!

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

-eso no importa

-¡dime qué tanto escuchaste Gabriella!- dijo la chica furiosa

- desde que él contó lo del beso

-Bien…eso no es nada en comparación con lo que tengo que contarles…sólo…les pido que se queden calladas hasta que termine mi relato

-Tienes mi palabra Ginger…- dijo Ginny alzando la mano derecha en señal de compromiso

-Igual yo… ¡cuenta ya!- dijo Gaby cambiando un poco su expresión al ver la seriedad con la que hablaba Ginger

-Ok…- la chica tomó aire y empezó a contar toda la historia desde el principio

"Hace una semana, cuando empezaron los talleres para ser exacta, Hermione me contó que se había encontrado con Alex justo antes de entrenar. Me dijo que habían intercambiado apenas unas palabras y él la besó sin su consentimiento…Hermione quiso decirle que ella no sentía nada por él pero Alex se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca."

Gabriella se cruzó de brazos molesta pero no dijo nada. Ginny se llevó la mano al pecho impresionada pero tampoco dijo nada. Así que Ginger prosiguió con su relato.

"Al día siguiente Alex se le volvió a acercar y la invitó a cenar, ese fue el día en que Hermione llegó a las 12 de la noche mientras todas excepto yo estaban durmiendo… Llegó angustiada y sudosa…le pregunté qué le pasaba pero ella no me lo quería decir…hasta que después de tanto regaño de mi parte ella aceptó contarme sólo con la condición de que yo no les dijera nada…Ella…me contó que…bueno…que Alex la…que la…manoseó…"

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero se aguantó para contar el resto de la historia mientras Gabriella agarraba su vaso de yogurt y se lo llevaba a la boca como si se tratara de un buen trago. Ginny tenía la cara muy roja de ira pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

"Hermione se puso a llorar…y…me dijo que había tratado de tirarle una cachetada pero él no la dejó…que forcejearon un rato hasta que ella consiguió soltarse y corrió hacia un lugar para poder aparecerse en la casa" Al ver la cara de confusión de Gabriella ella prosiguió a explicar el significado de esto. "Los magos pueden desaparecerse cuando quieran y aparecer donde quieran pero no pueden hacerlo frente a los ojos de medio mundo, menos mal que no había nadie cerca que la viera y que había tomado la precaución de llevar su varita con ella… Al día siguiente la ayudé a evitar a Alex todo el día pero ella no lo necesitaba mucho porque Ron empezó a olerse que algo andaba mal y no la ha dejado sola ni por un instante en todo lo que va de la semana…" Ginny sonrió con complicidad. "Así que Alex me ha estado siguiendo desde ayer para decirme cosas…nada placenteras...quiere que lo ayude a pedirle perdón a Hermione y a preparar un ambiente romántico para pedirle que sea su enamorada… pero chicas…eso me huele a raro porque él tiene una mirada muy obsesiva que da miedo…y bueno por eso le respondo gritando porque no sé qué más hacer para sacarlo de mi camino y del de Hermione…nunca lo había visto así de obsesivo con alguien…" Terminó de contar Ginger con una lágrima rebelde que se le escapó de los ojos y le resbaló por el rostro.

Ginny abrazó a Ginger al mismo tiempo que Gabriella se ponía de pie con rabia contenida en la cara.

-¡Ese mal nacido! ¡Va a saber lo que es bueno!

-¡Gaby! por favor no otra venganza… eso no es bueno… mira lo que pasó la última vez…- dijo Ginny mientras Ginger correspondía a su abrazo

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-¡No vamos a hacer nada Gabriella!

-¡Ginger ese idiota es…!

-¡He dicho que no! además Hermione ni si quiera sabe que él me está acosando todo el tiempo…- empezó a decir Gingerane pero fue interrumpida por la misma Gabriella

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que no lo sabe? ¡No puedes ocultárselo!

-Gaby haz el favor de calmarte porque no logras nada sobresaltándote así- dijo Ginny con severidad

Gabriella golpeó la mesa y se volteó a mirar por la ventana de la cocina, se le había escapado una lágrima de rabia pero se la limpió disimuladamente ¡cómo era posible que exista tanta gente mala en el planeta! Sintió las manos de sus amigas posarse en sus hombros y respiró profundo para controlarse.

-Lo siento chicas… es sólo que me preocupo por Hermione…después de todo ella fue la que me salvó el año pasado de ser la burla de la preparatoria…no es justo para ella…- dijo al volteándose para encararlas

-no le podemos decir nada Gaby… ella está en otro mundo ahorita… si te das cuenta…ha estado muy distraída…

-¡Sí, Ginger tiene razón! ¡Ha estado medio rara en la clase de filosofía hoy!

-eso es porque tu hermano la deja hecha un manojo de nervios – dijo Ginger con una sonrisa sincera

-jajaja ¡tienes razón! – respondió la pelirroja divertida

-Ha estado viniendo a casa con él ¿verdad? ¡La vi el otro día caminar con él por la playa!- dijo Gaby con una sonrisa triunfante al ver que las otras se sorprendían

-¡Eso no lo sabía! ¡Pensé que se demoraba porque tenía que ensayar extra para la presentación de navidad!- exclamó Ginger atónita

-Mi hermano sí que sabe ganársela ¿verdad?

-¡Créeme que sí! ¡Nunca la había visto tan feliz desde que nos conocemos! ¿Verdad Ginger?

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora dibuja corazones en las esquinas de sus cuadernos!

-¡Y dice su nombre en sueños!

-¿QUÉ?

-jajaja ¡En serio! ¡La oí cuando iba al baño en la madrugada hace dos días!

-¡Ginny! ¡y no nos dijiste nada!

-¿Revisamos sus cuadernos? ¡Me encantaría comprobar qué tan loquita de amor está!- dijo Ginger traviesa

Las chica subieron riendo como locas al cuarto de Hermione y se dedicaron a buscar evidencias toda lo que quedaba de la tarde… ¡Y vaya que encontraron mucha!

A Hermione le temblaban las piernas, ¡no podía creer que Ron la estuviera besando en ese preciso instante! Cuando se separaron ella no sabía cómo mirarle a la cara sin tener tanta vergüenza pero Ron, quien se había puesto tan rojo que no se podía distinguir el color de su cabello con su cara, se armó de valor y le acarició el cabello mientras la miraba con ternura.

-¿Eso significa que pintarás más corazones rojos en tu cuaderno?- preguntó divertido, había querido cuestionarla sobre eso desde la clase de filosofía pero no había tenido oportunidad

-¡Ron!- la chica sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, en ese momento supo que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad y le dijo- yo…te quiero…mucho

-Yo también te quiero mucho…- pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acercó más a él, al mismo tiempo agarró su varita e hizo aparecer una rosa roja que Hermione no podía ver porque había hecho un encantamiento en silencio para que sea sorpresa- ¿Tú…quieres…estar conmigo?

Hermione casi se desmaya de la emoción cuando escuchó esas palabras tan hermosas salir de la boca del pelirrojo, parecía todo un sueño y se sorprendió más cuando él le dio la rosa que la sacó sabía quién de donde.

-yo… ¡Claro que sí!- se abalanzó hacia él y le dio un beso lleno de amor en los labios pero se tuvieron que separar porque escucharon que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta

Ron la cuestionó con la mirada y ella dijo: "no quiero que nadie se entere todavía…", el pelirrojo asintió y se apartó de ella para apagar el equipo de sonido mientras ella guardaba los micrófonos. Por fin entró toda la gente que pertenecía al elenco del profesor Larry y Rihana al verlos a los dos tan sonrientes supo de inmediato que algo había pasado.

-¿Qué ha pasado Hermione?

-¡Nada! ¿No te parece que hoy es un día genial?- dijo con una mirada soñadora

Rihana alzó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y la miró interrogante.

-¡No es nada! ¡En serio! pongámonos a ensayar ¿te parece? ¡Hay mucho que practicar! y hoy es un buen día para ensayar ¡Hola Britany! – exclamó mientras corría a hablar con el profesor sobre su canción de navidad

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- preguntó Britany fastidiada pero claramente sorprendida

-¡Honestamente no lo sé!- dijo Rihana realmente confundida antes de ir a buscar a su pareja para practicar

Ron tenía una gran sonrisa boba en el rostro mientras caminaba al lado de Hermione , abrazando su cintura, por la orilla del mar. Faltaba muy poco para llegar a casa de las chicas pero eso no importaba, se sentía plenamente feliz y ella también.

-¿Se lo contarás a las chicas?

-Las haré sufrir un poco pero no puedo mentirles… se merecen saber la verdad ¿no?

-Sí, además los chicos me harán papilla por llegar tarde hoy a casa

-¿Por qué?

-prometí hacer la cena

-jajaja ¿Tú cocinando?

-¡Hey! ¡Claro que sé cocinar!

-Ajá…

-¡En serio! Te invitaré un día a casa para que veas que no miento

Hermione le sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…aún no me acostumbro a esto…- dijo ella emocionada

-lo sé… es como un sueño ¿verdad?

-el mejor que he tenido- dijo ella recostándose en la puerta de su casa mientras él la besaba para despedirse de ella

-¡suerte con las monsters!

-¡Gracias, la necesitaré!

-Te quiero Hermione

Ella le respondió con un beso profundo y cuando se separaron le acarició el cabello pelirrojo.

-Te veré mañana

-vendré a recogerte

-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana mi amor- Ron le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se fue corriendo a la casa de los chicos

-Me… ¿me dijo mi amor?- se preguntó la chica un poco aturdida y entró a la casa pero todo estaba muy tranquilo…lo cual no era normal porque a las 9 aún estaban despiertas las monsters.

Subió a su cuarto y escuchó unas pequeñas risitas provenientes de su cuarto. "Por Merlín! ¿Qué están haciendo en mi cuarto?" pensó con preocupación. Entró sin tocar la puerta y las descubrió en medio de una gran travesura.

-¡QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO CON MIS COSAS!- exclamó furiosa al ver sus cuadernos suspendidos en el aire llenos de corazones rojos.

-¡JAJAJA!

-¡CHICAS! – insistió Hermione molesta tratando de agarrarlos pero los cuadernos se movían por todas partes

-¡Hermione! ¡No pensamos que mi hermanito te gustaba tanto!

-¿Qué dice acá? "Ojos del color del mar azul"- leyó Gabriella divertida

-¡JAJAJA!

- ¡Y acá hay un poema!

-¡Y un dibujo!

-¡Y corazones con flecha!

-¡Y estoy de novia con Ron!

-¡QUÉ!- todas dejaron de saltar en la cama y la miraron atónitas, con los ojos bien abiertos y unas caras de incredulidad que no tenían precio.

-¡Lo que escucharon niñas!- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios

-¡QUÉ! (exclamación de Gaby)

-¿CÓMO? (Ginny)

-¿CUÁNDO? (Ginger)

-¿DÓNDE? (Gaby de nuevo XD!)

-bueno… si dejan en paz mis cosas les cuento pero sino las arrastraré hacia fuera de la casa y ¡no las dejaré entrar!

Las chicas se sentaron en la cama cual niñas arrepentidas, con ojos de borreguito a punto de degollar y con las piernas cruzadas cada una.

Hermione empezó a reír a más no poder y se sentó a contarlo todo, por fin algo bueno le estaba pasando desde que llegó a la preparatoria "Teenagers Home School".


	14. Chapter 13: las chicas lo saben todo

Cap 13. Las chicas lo saben todo

El sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte dejando el cielo como si lo hubieran pintado con un pincel. Poco a poco se iba sintiendo la brisa del mar más fría moviendo los arboles sin compasión. Pero todo ese panorama solo alimentaba las ganas de querer terminar de hacer su tarea para poder salir con su pelirrojo a tomar un helado. Lo necesitaban después de todo el embrollo que se había formado en la mañana. Hermione aun se sonrojaba al recordarlo todo.

_Flash back begins…_

_Todas ya estaban listas para ir a clases. Hermione les había advertido que no dijeran nada a nadie porque aun no estaba preparada para afrontar a la gente molestosa. Ginny, Gaby y Ginger le habían respondido en coro: "¡aguafiestas!" pero nada podía opacar su felicidad, ni siquiera un chiste como ese. ¡ESTOY SALIENDO CON RON! Se dijo a sí misma arrancándose una sonrisa boba que fue interrumpida por un golpecito en la cabeza por parte de Gaby. "¡Vamos Herms ya entendimos que ese chico te ha dejado idiota pero no nos vayas a contagiar!" Riéndose de la pobre chica todas se encaminaron a los salones. Ahí encontraron a los chicos hablando en un rincón. Ron casi no se contuvo cuando vio a su castaña acercarse a saludar junto con las demás, quería abrazarla, besarla y decirle que la quería un montón, que no había podido dormir a causa de la ansiedad y que quería gritar a medio mundo que al fin estaban juntos. Hermione también se sentía igual pero no quería estropear la intimidad que tenían contándoselo a medio mundo. Así que se saludaron como de costumbre mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas de complicidad. _

_Los demás alumnos llegaron y todos se acomodaron en sus sitios esperando a la profesora Margarita para empezar la clase. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos como de costumbre y se mandaban miradas nerviosas a cada momento. Alex pasó por delante de ellos con cara de confundido total que llamó la atención de Ginny. La pelirroja aún no lo había visto después de todo el rollo que les había soltado Gingerane hace unas semanas. Sin embargo, ese hecho no era el motivo de su preocupación sino el que se estaba golpeando con cada carpeta al pasar. Alex parecía demasiado confundido como para poder caminar con normalidad, más aún, parecía mareado y a punto de vomitar pero los pensamientos de la pelirroja se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de la profesora._

_-¡Vaya vaya! Hermione necesito que me expliques algo…__dijo Margarita con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios haciéndole señas a la chica para que se acercara a su escritorio._

_Ron miró a la castaña con extrañeza preguntándole con la mirada pero ella sólo alzó sus hombros indicándole que no tenía la menor idea. La profesora alzó las cejas cuando Hermione la miró con inocencia y carraspeó para hablar fuerte y claro para que todo el salón pueda escuchar. _

_-¿Te has cambiado de apellido?__preguntó Margarita con una sonrisa maliciosa señalando el ensayo que Hermione había escrito hace una semana._

_-eh…no__ dijo la chica empezando a ruborizarse al olerse el peligro de la situación_

_-¿En serio? Porque tu ensayo, claro está porque no tengo otra Hermione en mi clase, pone como nombre "Hermione Weasley"…_

_Se escuchó unas incontrolables carcajadas por parte de sus amigos, especialmente de las 3G, y Hermione no sabía dónde esconderse._

_-Se...seguro…ha sido Ginny Weasley…verá es que...__se escuchó un "¡Ni se te ocurra meterme en esto Granger!" por parte de la pelirroja y Hermione cerró los ojos de la vergüenza: ¿su mejor amiga no la iba a ayudar en tan bochornosa situación?_

_-Cuidado Hermione que Ron Weasley se puede molestar…__dijo la profesora con voz cantarina y su sonrisa aún más amplia_

_-Yo…eh…yo no…__intentó justificarse pero se calló al darse cuenta que la profesora negaba con la cabeza y le entregaba su perfecto ensayo con un gran menos un punto al lado de su nombre que la sorprendió bastante __pero… ¿menos un punto? Usted…_

_- ¡La próxima vez que esté planeando su boda mientras escribe su excelente ensayo por favor escríbame un anexo sobre ello en vez de ponerse otro apellido señorita Granger!__dijo Margarita sin pizca de remordimiento disfrutando de las risas que había causado su gran hazaña en todo el salón__ ¡Scamander! ¡Ginny Weasley! ¡Potter! ¡Diaz!_

_Hermione se había quedado con la boca abierta mientras observaba cómo su profesora favorita repartía los ensayos a sus demás compañeros hasta que Ginny y Gabriella muertas de la risa la llevaron a su sitio. Una vez ahí pudo observar que Ron se había desparramado en su asiento hasta que su cara roja de la vergüenza se hubo escondido perfectamente detrás de su mochila._

_Flash back turned down…_

-¡Por Merlin Hermione te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer!─ el grito desesperado de Ginny hizo que se distrajera de su recuerdo

-Mmm…no te puedo escuchar ¿podrías hablar un poco mas fuerte? ─dijo Hermione haciéndose la tonta en medio de las risas escandalosas de Ginger y Gaby─ Saben que chicas creo que ya terminé con mis deberes…iré a buscar a Ron para tomar un delicioso helado…

-nononono ¡NO! ¡HERMIONE NO PUEDES DEJARME SOLA AQUÍ CON ESTA CUBETA EN LA CABEZA! ¡ESTAS LOCA!─ la voz de Ginny sonaba opacada por el gran balde que estaba en su cabeza y no se podía quitar porque Hermione lo había embrujado

-¡Pero si estás con las chicas más adorables del mundo!─ dijo la castaña agarrando sus llaves mientras abría la puerta principal con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios─ ¡Adiós nenas!─dijo con satisfacción y cerró la puerta de la casa

-¡JAJAJA!─ Ginger y Gabriella estaban dobladas de la risa sujetándose una de la otra al ver a Ginny corriendo hacia donde creía que era la puerta ─ ¡Cuidado Ginny!

-¡AUCH! ¡Au! ¡Duele! ¡AYUDENME PAR DE BURLONAS!─ la chica se agarraba el estómago donde se había estrellado con la punta de la mesa de vidrio─ ¡GINGER! ¿Tú sabes dónde está mi varita verdad? ¡Por favor! ¡Llevo dos horas así!

-¡No Ginny no sé dónde están las varitas! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?─ dijo la chica mientras le daba a Gabriella una mirada de advertencia para que no se riera más

-¡Voy a matarla en cuanto la vea! ¡Sólo fue una pequeña broma!─ gritó Ginny frustrada mientras Gabriella la ayudaba a sentarse sin dejar de ocultar su sonrisa

-Pobre tu hermano… ¿viste lo rojo que se puso?─ dijo Ginger un poco preocupada

-¡Vamos! ¡Fue muy divertido ver a Ron y Hermione tan nerviosos! ¡Para mí fue gloria!─ dijo Gaby alzando los puños como si hubiera ganado recién un partido de voley

-No parece gloria para mi ahora…─dijo Ginny cambiando el tono frustrado por uno de resignación─ ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que lo estuvo planeando?

-Desde que le dijiste que te habías infiltrado en su laptop hace como 15 minutos, supongo… ─ dijo Ginger concentrándose en recordarlo

Hermione sentada en la arena con un gran helado de chocolate en las manos miraba la puesta de sol junto a Ron. A pesar de la calma que se respiraba en la playa sus corazones no paraban de latir fuerte y rápido. Estaban nerviosos porque nunca habían estado tan callados como ahora. Ron la abrazó trayéndola más hacia él. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo pero lo supo disimular comiendo un poco de helado. Se sentía tan reconfortante estar en sus brazos que la protegían de la fría brisa del mar… no se imaginaba estando en otro lugar que no fueran esos brazos que la sostenían con firmeza. Ron no podía dejar de mirarla asombrándose cada vez más por su belleza. "He sido un estúpido por no darme cuenta lo que pude haber perdido…" pensaba el pelirrojo abatido.

-¿Aún sigues molesto por lo que hizo la profesora Margarita?─ dijo ella al ver su cara de preocupación

-Nunca estuve molesto…─ dijo Ron con una sonrisa ─ estaba pensando en ti…debí ir tras de ti y pedirte que te quedaras…porque ahora siento que casi pierdo a la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida y…perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho…

-Oh Ron…─ los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas pero Ron la hizo callar poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-Escucha…cuando no nos hablamos casi todo el año en tercero yo también sufrí porque odio cuando lloras y estás triste…creo que no me di cuenta que me gustabas…estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por no ser capaz de hacerte feliz…y cuando vino Viktor…sentí que nunca te fijarías en mí…que mi oportunidad había pasado pero estaba celoso y te grité porque no tuve la valentía de admitir que me hubiese encantado ir al baile contigo…─ dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos─ sé que esa noche me pasé de la raya…pero no tanto como cuando empecé a salir con Lavender…quiero que sepas que nunca me gustó ni mucho menos la pasé bien con ella…era un martirio estar cerca de esa loca…quiero que me perdones porque ese año te iba a decir lo mucho que te quiero pero Ginny me restregó en la cara que te habías besado con Krum y yo…no sé no pude soportarlo…Lavender estaba ahí…no quise hacerlo Hermione…eras tú a la que quería besar no a ella…

Las lágrimas caían por la cara de la castaña pero Ron se las limpió con sus pulgares. Ella dejó caer el helado en la arena y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pelirrojo. Mirándole a los ojos profundamente le dijo:

-Eres un tonto…siempre me gustaste y sufrí muchísimo con todo lo que pasó entre nosotros pero nunca dejé de quererte…no sabía nada de lo que me acabas de decir y es porque nunca quise escucharte…tenía miedo de que me dijeras que no me querías…que estuviste con Lavender porque te gustaba…no podía soportar escucharlo…porque mi corazón se encogería de angustia…y no sé si hubiera podido vivir con ello…estando tan cerca de ti y no poder hacer esto…─ se acercó a su boca y lo besó como nunca antes lo había besado.

El sol se ocultó del todo dejando como único testigo de aquel beso desesperado al mar azul. Ron quería expresarle a Hermione que había sufrido cuando ella se fue por un año, la alegría que sintió cuando la volvió a ver, todo lo que había extrañado de ella, lo mal que se sentía por haberle hecho tanto daño…pero sobretodo el amor que sentía por ella desde hacía más de 5 años. Hermione se sentía emocionada, la confesión de Ron le había tocado el corazón y la había hecho sentir muy feliz. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, no había necesidad de decirse nada más ella lo había perdonado de verdad. Ron la abrazó y la cargó para que se sentase en su regazo, le acarició el rostro, retiró algunos cabellos que tapaban sus ojos por el viento y la volvió a besar pero esta vez con ternura y pasión contenida mientras la noche empezaba a hacer presencia.

Javier caminaba a paso lento tratando de leer un libro grueso cuando escuchó una conversación histérica entre dos o tres personas. Se escondió detrás de un arbusto para poder escuchar mejor sin que se den cuenta de su presencia. Él no tenía la fastidiosa costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero habían mencionado el nombre de Ginger y eso sí que le llamaba la atención.

- Gingerane no cooperará...- decía la voz de un hombre que se parecía mucho a la de Alex- es muy fiel a su amiga…

-¡No me importa cómo lo hagas pero necesito que hagas lo que te pedí estúpido!- esta voz era de una chica pero no la reconoció – ¡No me importa cuánto la quieras! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Yo sé el secreto y tengo el poder de decírselo a mi padre en cualquier momento!

-Si no lo haces Alex…tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas como la última vez que la viste…- esa voz tampoco la reconoció pero estaba seguro de haberla escuchado antes-¡Necesitamos que te le acerques mucho más!

-¿Por qué hacen esto? Ella es feliz…- dijo Alex desesperado

-VETE DE AQUÍ ALEX O VAMOS A JUGAR CON ESTO UNA VEZ MÁS…- Javier alzó su cabeza para mirar el objeto que sostenía una de las chicas pero sólo pudo ver la cara de Alex asustado como si le hubieran mostrado un fantasma.

-Ojalá se arrepientan de esto… ¡Las odio!

-¡VETE IMBESIL!

Javier vio cómo Alex corría a toda velocidad hacia la playa mientras las chicas se reían de él. Decidió que lo mejor era seguir al chico para comprobar que estaba bien así que cuando se quedó solo echó a correr en la misma dirección. Alex se detuvo detrás de unas rocas haciendo que Javier se detuviera también.

-perdóname…perdóname por lo que haré… ¡MALDITA SEA! – el chico descargó su furia contra las rocas pateándolas mientras miraba a una pareja que estaba disfrutando de la puesta del sol

Javier observó a Alex que parecía muy frustrado por unos minutos hasta que el chico se fue caminando con la cabeza gacha hacia su casa. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se asomó para ver a la pareja pero la noche ya estaba haciendo presencia así que no pudo verlos. Ginger estaba en peligro eso estaba claro, quizás eso era lo que le iba a contar la vez pasada cuando le tiró los papeles en el pasadizo. Necesitaba hablar con ella para aclarar ciertas dudas y entender lo que estaba sucediendo así que agarró su libro y fue a cambiarse de ropa a su casa para hacer una visita a la de las chicas.

-¿Alguna de ustedes, par de locas, podrá llamar a Harry, decirle que se cancela nuestra cita de hoy y que venga a ayudarme?- preguntó Ginny haciendo aspavientos con los brazos

-¡Claro su majestad! – dijo Gabriella haciendo una reverencia para después coger el teléfono - ¿Aló? Hola Harry. Llamaba para decirte que tu traviesa novia está aquí en la casa jugando a ser la reina del cubo y que no podrá salir hasta que venga nuestra querida amiga Hermione… ¿qué? Ella no puede hablar porque Hermione le ha puesto una cubeta en la cabeza mediante magia y no se lo puede quitar… ¡No estoy bromeando!...Ok, le diré que vienes enseguida… ¡chaito!

-JAJAJA─ Ginger se reía mientras preparaba la cena─ De veras Ginny esta vez te has pasado… ¡poner Weasley en su ensayo! ¡Admiro tu grandeza pero mira cómo has quedado! ¡jajaja!

-¡Oh, cállate Ginger!─ dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos─ ¡me muero de hambre!

-La cena ya está lista…─ dijo Ginger mientras le servía un plato de tallarines rojos a su amiga pelirroja – oh oh… ¿podrás comer?

-¡TU QUÉ CREES GINGER! ¡ES OBVIO QUE NUESTRA QUERIDA HERMIONE ES UNA PSICÓPATA CUANDO SE LO PROPONE!

-¡jajaja! Vamos Ginny acepta el castigo…ella nos pidió que no le dijéramos nada al mundo aún acerca de tu hermano….─ dijo Gabriella entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa pícara y observando a la pobre chica suspirar debajo de la cubeta

-¡Fue una pequeña broma! Además pensé que no se iba a notar…es una broma un tanto rebuscada…- observó Ginny mientras tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos visiblemente ansiosa por no poder comer

-Margarita no sólo es una profesora común y silvestre… ¡ella disfruta de sus travesuras! Hermione se ha hecho su amiga desde que la conoció pero eso no quita que no le haga pasar vergüenza casi siempre…es su hobby con todo el mundo la verdad…- explicaba Ginger mientras se sentaba a comer y le ponía un plato de tallarines en frente a Gaby

-Ginger tiene razón…no debiste hacerlo por más gracioso que me parezca porque Hermione se pone como loca cada vez que queda mal frente a los profesores… ¡ESTO ESTÁ DELICIOSO GINGER!- exclamó la chica después de probar la comida

-¡Si dices una sola palabra más acerca de la comida juro que te mataré! ¡No puedo comer Gabriella!

-Ese es tu problema cariño no el de nosotras…- dijo Ginger complacida por el cumplido de Gaby acerca de su comida

Ron acariciaba el cabello de Hermione que se movía sin control por el viento, se lo puso a un costado dejando al descubierto el cuello blanco de ella y lo besó suavemente. A Hermione le hizo cosquillas sentir los labios de su pelirrojo tocar su piel. Soltó una pequeña carcajada y acarició el cabello de Ron para indicarle que no parara. El chico se sentía en la gloria al escuchar esa risa tan especial para él. La abrazó por detrás e hizo que se apoyara en su pecho.

-No quiero perderte Hermione…estoy muy feliz de poder tenerte entre mis brazos sin preocupaciones…- le susurró al oído muy despacio

-No pienses en lo malo que nos pueda pasar Ron…solo piensa que lo que más quiero en el mundo eres tú- dijo ella acordándose de Alex y su intento de acosarla – pase lo que pase…recuerda que siempre te querré a ti…solo a ti…

-Siento que hay algo que te preocupa, mi amor…- pero fue cortado por un beso particularmente apasionado al cual respondió con intensidad haciéndole sentir un hormigueo en el cuerpo.

Ambos cayeron de espaldas en la arena por la intensidad del beso. Hermione lo besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello porque presentía que algo malo iba a suceder pero trató de disimular sus miedos distrayéndolo con un poco de pasión. Ron se sentía en el cielo al percibir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo pues ella estaba prácticamente encima de él. Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos agitados por la falta de aire.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ron con su característica sonrisa de lado que conseguía derretir a Hermione

-Me dijiste "mi amor"- explicó ella con una sincera sonrisa

-Si voy a recibir más besos como ese por decirte "mi amor" me vas a dejar sin aliento preciosa- dijo él acariciándole el rostro

-Ron…yo no te quiero… ¡te amo!

El corazón del chico dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras. Hizo rodar a Hermione por la arena, buscó su cuello e hizo un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar a su dulce boca y besarla como hace unos segundos ella había hecho con él. Hermione sentía el peso de Ron sobre ella que le creaba nuevas sensaciones terriblemente agradables. Soltó un suspiro al sentir los labios de él recorrer su cuello con profundo amor y los aceptó gustosa en sus labios saboreando cada milímetro. Después de un largo rato se separaron igual de agitados que la primera vez.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor – dijo él mirándola intensamente a los ojos

-¡Oh Ron no sabes lo feliz que me haces!- unas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos que él se apresuró a secar

-No soporto verte llorar…

-Son lágrimas de felicidad tonto- dijo ella en medio de una sonrisa

-¡Já! ¡Te hice reír! Me encanta tu sonrisa- dijo Ron antes de darle un beso tierno en la mejilla y ponerse de pie- Las monsters deben estar preocupadas por ti…ya es la hora de la cena

-jajaja Ginny debe estar histérica…- empezó a decir mientras aceptaba la mano de Ron para ayudarla a pararse- de todas maneras Ginger es la encargada de preparar la cena así que podemos estar tranquilos…

Hermione sonrió traviesamente al recordar la cubeta de agua en la cabeza de Ginny. No le había contado nada a Ron porque quería que se llevara una sorpresa al verla. Se aferró a su pelirrojo mientras este la abrazaba para protegerla del frío que empezaba a hacer en las noches y empezaron a caminar de regreso a la casa de las chicas.

-¡HARRY POTTER QUÉ CLASE DE MAGO ERES! – gritó Ginny al ver que el chico no sabía cómo quitar el hechizo

-¡Mi amor no te alteres! Javier vendrá en unos minutos y podrá deshacer el embrujo…- dijo Harry nervioso- ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Hermione para hacer esto?

-Ginny fue la que puso "Weasley" en su ensayo y Hermione se enfureció porque nos había prohibido decirle a alguien que ella sale con Ron- se apresuró a explicar Ginger algo nerviosa porque vendría Javier

-¡PUM!

-¡AUCH! ¿¡ALGUIEN PUEDE CONDUCIRME HASTA EL BAÑO!- refunfuñó la pelirroja aturdida por el gran golpe que se acababa de dar contra el marco de la puerta- ¡GABRIELLA DEJA DE REIRTE! ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

Gabriella y Bryan estaban sentados en el sofá riéndose estruendosamente por el show que se estaba montando. Harry les dedicó una mirada de profundo disgusto pero Gabriella sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y se levantó para ayudar a su amiga.

-¡Lo siento Harry pero tienes que admitir que tiene mucha gracia!- dijo Bryan una vez se habían ido Gaby y Ginny al piso de arriba

-¡No tiene gracia si te está gritando como loca!- exclamó Harry con los brazos cruzados

El timbre sonó. Ginger se pasó la mano nerviosa por la frente y se fue corriendo a abrir la puerta dejando a Harry de muy mal humor y a Bryan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Javier. Su corazón se aceleró al verlo y lo saludó torpemente.

-Ginny está histérica en el segundo piso espero que puedas arreglarlo…- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Arreglar el qué?- preguntó desconcertado porque no había entendido ni pisca de lo que le quería decir

-No… ¿No lo sabes? Hermione ha embrujado un balde y se lo ha puesto en la cabeza a Ginny desde las 6 de la tarde y ahora ella no puede comer…ya son las 8 y media…Hermione no viene…Harry está echando chispas porque su enamorada no para de gritarle...

-espera… ¿y yo en dónde entro en todo este embrollo?- dijo el chico un tanto angustiado porque no le importaba Ginny, había venido a hablar con Ginger sobre lo que había escuchado y nada le parecía más importante que eso ahora

-¡Harry te dejó una nota en la mesa! El no sabe como revertir el hechizo y te ha pedido que traigas la varita para que lo deshagas…- explicó la chica desesperada

-No he visto nada… ¡yo quería hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante! Ginny puede esperar…- dijo él agarrándola del brazo para hacerla salir un poco de la casa y nadie escuche

-¿Con…conmigo? ¿Qué es tan importante que no puedas prestar atención a la catástrofe que ha creado Hermione?- preguntó la chica desconcertada

-¡Créeme que no importa Ginger tengo que hablar contigo urgente! ¡Ginny puede esperar!

-¿Qué Ginny puede esperar? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ron extrañado

-¡HERMIONE! ¿DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO? ¡Merlin mío Ginny está hecha una furia! ¡Tienes que arreglarlo!- exclamó Ginger histérica al ver a su amiga llegar con Ron

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ron preocupado

-¡Sólo me fui por dos horas y ya está armando un escándalo!- exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa

-Hermione si no le quitas el hechizo la pobre va a morir de hambre… y no fueron dos horas ¡fueron dos horas y media! ¡Y MEDIA! Harry te va a matar…

-¿Quiénes están adentro? ¡Se lo tiene merecido por andar metiendo sus narices por mis cosas!- dijo Hermione divertida al ver lo desquiciada que estaba Ginger

-¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando?- protestó Ron algo angustiado por no saber nada

Hermione entró en la casa con Ron siguiéndola de cerca. El ver a Ginny golpearse de nuevo con el marco de la puerta hizo que la sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchara aún más.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Jajaja!- dijo Ron divertido al ver a su hermana con un balde en la cabeza y golpeándose con cada cosa que se le cruzaba en el camino

-¡No te burles de mí Ronald Weasley! ¡Esto es tu culpa!- exclamó ella histérica

-Vamos Gin… ¡te ves sensacional! – dijo Hermione con picardía

-¿Hermione? ¡Oh Hermione! ¡Perdóname perdóname perdóname!- dijo la pelirroja tirándose al suelo de rodillas y poniendo sus manos en oración como si le estuviera rezando a un santo- ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! ¡Me muero de hambre! ¡Por favor!

-mmm… ¿cinco días harás lo que yo te pida?- dijo Hermione disfrutando del momento

-¡LO QUE TU QUIERAS! ¡PERO NECESITO COMER! ¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR TRANQUILA!- exclamó Ginny a punto de llorar

Hermione sacó su varita y liberó a su mejor amiga del encierro. Harry soltó el aire contenido y sonrió aliviado de que se acabara la tortura. Bryan y Gabriella se mataban de la risa al ver la cara de extrañeza que ponía Ron al no entender nada. Ginger y Javier estaban en una esquina tratando de disimular sus risas. Hermione miró a Ginny y negó con la cabeza al verla sudosa, despeinada y llorosa. La pelirroja casi tumba a Hermione al abrazarla.

-¡Gracias! ¡No me vuelvo a meter en tu vida amorosa nunca más! Lo prometo…- dijo la pelirroja enterrando su cara en el cabello de Hermione.

- Hermione… ¿podrás explicarme este alboroto?- dijo Ron un poco molesto porque nadie le hacía caso

-Anda a comer Gin…yo voy a explicárselo a tu hermano- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tierna

Ginny comía el tallarín rojo como si no hubiera comido en años frente a la atenta mirada de todos que la observaban impresionados. Sólo Harry sabía que si privaban a un Weasley de comida eso era el fin del mundo para ellos. Sonrió al recordar a su pelirroja corriendo por ahí dándose golpes contra cualquier cosa que se le atravesaba. Ron y Hermione se habían quedado en la sala para que ella le pudiera explicar las cosas. Todo estaba callado en la casa de las chicas. Sólo se escuchaba a Ginny comer como loca al mismo tiempo que se embarraba la cara de rojo. De pronto se escuchó un grito proveniente de la sala, seguido de unos pasos apresurados.

-¡GINEVRA WEASLEY! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Al escuchar el grito de su hermano Ginny cogió el plato de tallarines a medio terminar y salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina hacia el jardín. Todos empezaron a reírse al ver a Ron corretear a su hermana por una hora mientras esta última se esmeraba por comer un poco mientras hacía el esfuerzo de correr y esquivar a Ron que estaba como loco al haberse enterado de la travesura que había cometido ella.

-¿Algunas cosas nunca cambian verdad Harry?- preguntó Hermione después de reírse un buen rato

-JAJAJA sí Hermione…ese par tienen para rato- dijo el chico negando con la cabeza

-¿Alguien quiere té? – preguntó la castaña a todos los que estaban en la puerta de la cocina riéndose del espectáculo y soltó una carcajada al ver que todos alzaban sus manos

¡Oh dios mio! Mátenme! Pero aquí está el otro cap… como ven no lo he abandonado asi que espero me perdonen por la demora… este capítulo te lo dedico a ti diana por alentarme a terminarlo antes de comenzar de nuevo la universidad! Dejen reviews!


End file.
